


What Comes After The End

by hells_twilight, TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Drama, Drama & Romance, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Middle Class Ciel Phantomhive, Oral Sex, Reincarnated Ciel Phantomhive, Reincarnation, Rich Sebastian Michaelis, Sex, Smut, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_twilight/pseuds/hells_twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Ever since the forsaken day when Sebastian ate Ciel's soul, he was unable to go on in the world like he had done before. So when the 21st century came about, the demon decided to live among humans independently. Or was it as a rogue? Either way, he became a member of high society, achieved many things, was the most handsome and charming man on Earth, and mysterious above all. But one day, his past caught up to him in the most ironic way. It appeared before him bearing navy-grey silken hair and sapphires for eyes. But most of all, his 'past' was not what he remembered him to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot-based RP written like fanfiction.

It was a hot summer day. Ciel had finished his school finals and so the first year of high-school was complete. Today was Friday and he only had one exam. Having been the first one to submit it and get his grade, he left the school early with a bit of a skip to his step. Who needed all of those official end-of-the-school-year ceremonies when he hadn't showed up to his job in two weeks, and was eager to leave his textbooks behind and go earn some well-deserved money? Grades were good, but they were something that was going to pay off in several years. Whereas a job gave him money by the hour and he could reap his reward any day. It also helped that he not only worked in a French restaurant but was also the favorite waiter of all loyal patrons there. The reason for his popularity? He always behaved in a friendly manner, smiling with genuine sweetness and treating the guests as if they were good acquaintances without actually overstepping that line of rude familiarity. Then there was the fact that he had a French name and knew French, also made the perfect French accent when speaking in English. All that added to his manners, his dollish appearance, and the fact that he worked at a luxury French restaurant earned him the name of 'The Rose of Rose Blanche', Rose Blanche being the name of the place where he worked.

 

His boss was impressed by how he worked around customers. Ciel was friendly, had some sweet conversations with them making people want to come back just to feel Ciel’s amazing friendly appearance. In fact, the restaurant became incredibly popular, everyone was roaring over the food, the design, and especially how Ciel was such a kind waiter. This even lead to people who were extremely wealthy to dine in, including a wealthy man who rarely goes into public, Sebastian Michaelis. His workers had been gossiping over the restaurant lately so he had decided to go and observe it for himself today on Friday.

 

Ciel came in through the back entrance and went straight into the staff changing room. The staff who saw him all greeted him, and he did so as well in return. Once in the changing room, he dressed himself in his waiter uniform which was a butler outfit. It fit him so well it may as well have been custom-made. And the tiny details such as white gloves, polished dress shoes, and a working pocket watch completed his look so perfectly. Once ready, he came out into the main hall of the restaurant and the hostess instantly got hold of him, directing him to a table where a certain gentleman of the high society was seated. It was his first visit, and the owner wanted the patron to receive their highest service.  
Coming up to the table, Ciel smiled at the handsome man. "Good day, Sir." He greeted with a soft yet genuine smile on his face. He was even smiling with his eyes, such a genuine spirit. "Is it your first time in our establishment? We shall treat you with our utmost hospitality." He placed the menu down on the table with a bow.

 

It struck him. The moment Sebastian looked up and saw him. Was it him? Was it really him? Young master Ciel? Sebastian’s face was frozen in shock along with his whole body as continued to look at the boy who was smiling upon him. His heart raced a bit, Sebastian denied it. Maybe he was just seeing things. He did feel a bit of boredom in his life everyday after he consumed his master’s soul despite becoming so rich and popular. But how can this be? A soul cannot be reincarnated after it has been consumed by a demon. Sebastian suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when the boy said ‘sir’ again. He shook his head and apologized for the impolite stare. “Forgive me for the rude silence, you just look like someone whom I used to know a long time ago. Someone who I was well acquainted with.” Sebastian looked at the menu while trying not go back deep into his thoughts. “I will order some Ratatouille along with a glass of water, please.” Sebastian smiled at the boy and handed him back the menu.

 

Ciel tilted his head to the side a little as he looked at the man, listening to him with an interested expression on his face and his smile still present though smaller. Then his smile grew and he laughed softly. "I hope it was someone with whom you were on good terms. Otherwise, I might be in trouble," He joked a little then took the menu. "Would you like me to bring you a dessert menu? I will say right away that our specialty, the rose jam pie, is just freshly out of the oven. If you would like, I can bring you a sample."

 

Sebastian smiled a bit. Trying not let his guard back down again. “I think that sounds delightful. Anything that has to deal with roses captures my attention quite briskly. I shall definitely try your speciality for dessert. It sounds sublime just by its name.”

 

Ciel's smile grew and he bowed to the man. "I shall bring your order shortly." Then, he was off. And while the other patrons kept on requesting his service, the other waiters had to the continuously say that he was serving an individual of the highest importance when other excuses did not work. Most other patrons reacted with incredulous looks as they thought they were the guests of highest importance. Turns out not.  
Ciel brought Sebastian his meal and beverage along with a sample of the rose jam pie. "May I do anything else for you, sir?"

 

“That would be all. Thank you ever so kindly.” After Ciel left, Sebastian slowly ate his food. He was a demon, he didn’t need to eat but as he decided to continue living on Earth as a human he had to play along. He couldn’t quite taste human food that well and nor did it give him energy but he is still able to consume it.

But that wasn’t the case to worry about. How in the names of Heaven & Hell was his young master reborn? It is severely impossible. He knew he consumed his soul the day his master fulfilled his revenge and ordered him to do so. There is no way his soul could have escaped from him, escape from a demon.

 

Sebastian continued to glance over at Ciel who was still attending to the other customers when they managed to grab hold of him. He had to find out more about this boy. He needed to know if this really is a reincarnation of his young master or just a similar stolen face.   
After finishing up his food, Sebastian left his money on the table to pay for the meal. But before leaving he went over to Ciel and gave him a $20 tip to thank him for his kind service.

 

Ciel's eyes widened for a moment in surprise at the approach, but then his expression changed to a sweet smile and he bowed to the man. "Do come to us again. We will be ever so glad to welcome you." He said before a hostess offered to see Sebastian out. After that, he returned to his duties.

 

After returning home, Sebastian went to his office and sat down on his chair. He stared at the ceiling just wondering about the boy with the same face as his young master. He didn’t know what he was feeling exactly. Confusion or fear? Or maybe both.   
One of Sebastian’s cats snuck into his office and pounced on his lap. It meowed and snuggled against his body. Sebastian patted the cat while sighing. “I don’t know what just happened or how it happened. But I must find this out myself whether it is true or not. There is no possible way that a soul that has vanished from existence could be reincarnated, especially as the same person it was before. It is just a matter of fiction.”

 

The day was a long and tiresome one, but Ciel enjoyed it thoroughly. Getting money was always good, and he was good at what he was doing. However, the amount of offers he received from patrons to pay for his education or whatever bills he had, or even to buy him any diploma in any major he wanted was ridiculous. And all that because he missed two weeks of work due to his finals... Honestly, these rich people. He laughed about the situation with the other waiters in the changing room before heading out to go home. Well, at least to him it was funny. Perhaps some others would actually like such offers very much.

It was already dark outside and he managed to miss the last bus since the staff of the restaurant always left very late. His house was 5 blocks away so he decided it wouldn't be too bad to get a nighttime walk for better sleep. His only concern was his safety because 1, he was a child, 2, he looked like a tomboy girl. Not a boy, a tomboy girl.

 

Meanwhile, Sebastian was getting stressed out as the hours passed on. He needed to clear his mind by taking a nice simple walk outside and looking at the night sky. He changed into a comfortable black track suit and headed out after giving his cats their cat food.   
  
The night was a bit chilly, but Sebastian enjoyed the dark cold nights. It was one of those nostalgic things that reminded him of his job as a butler. It’s funny to say how the butler has become such a rich noble. Sebastian no longer wanted to live the same life he lived before becoming Ciel Phantomhive’s servant. He decided to take on becoming a rich noble and live within the humans. He always found humans fascinating. They are willing to manipulate others, make them their pawns for the sake of their own lives, reputation, wealth and rank in society.   
  
It came to a fact that maybe his young master was right. Humans are far worse than demons. That is why Sebastian chose to live alongside them, to continue to watch these creatures like a play of _Macbeth_ or _Hamlet_. Acting fake accordingly to themselves. Yes indeed, humans are a lot worse than demons.

 

And this quality of theirs was about to be displayed once more. A dangerous man was stalking Ciel and the boy wasn't aware of it yet. He was too tired to be cautious enough and aware of his surroundings. It was only for a moment that he felt a strange sensation before strong arms pulled him into an alley and threw him onto the wet concrete. He let out a yelp and then a strong, calloused hand covered his mouth. He began to struggle, but it was all futile. His assailant tore open his pants and found that Ciel was a boy, not what he expected. But it was only for a moment that his surprise lasted. He then undid his own pants, letting out his fat, hung hunk of manmeat, then grabbed Ciel's pants and proceeded to pull them to the middle of his legs, raising them in the process and revealing his pert little rump.

That's it, the end. Ciel knew it. He was all alone, it was dark, no one would hear him, no one would find him. He was already put into the perfect position for the man and it was just a matter of seconds before he'd be taken. In his mind, he recounted the rules of behavior in various situations that he read about as said by police officers. They said that if you are getting raped then it's best not to struggle, that then you may get a chance to live than if you try to defend yourself. But how? How can he not fight for his life? His mind questioned that and at the same time his body was still. His eyes squeezed shut as he prepared himself for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

A hard fist came in and hit the man straight in his jaw. The man fell on the ground, he spat out  few of his teeth along with blood. Sebastian grabbed the man’s collar and decked his face. After several minutes of rough beating, the man ran away in fear. Sebastian scoffed. He would have killed him, but he had no interest of going through all that trouble over a pathetic human. Right now, he needed to tend to Ciel.

 

Ciel's eyes shot wide open when he felt that hand torn off his face and the hold on his pants removed. He rose his head and looked at another figure beating the living lights out of his attacker. He was in so much shock he forgot for a moment that his bottom half was naked. Then he remembered and managed to get up and get himself dressed in time for Sebastian to turn around. Never mind the fact that being manhandled by the maniac got his delicate skin broken against the concrete on his delicate buttocks and upper back. He'd deal with that; it would heal. Most importantly though... His little rump was saved, his dignity intact, his ownership of himself not violated.

 

Sebastian turned to Ciel. He saw the boy shaking. He was grateful that he managed to save him before the fiend could do anything worse. He walked over to Ciel and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

 

Ciel gave one uncertain nod, followed by one filled with more courage. His eyes were set on his savior's and unblinking. "You-How... How did you..." How did you find me, us? What are you doing out here? Why are you here? Why did you help? All these questions his mind was shooting at him to ask but he held himself back because he felt like they would do more damage than earn any sort of positive outcome.

 

Sebastian saw the boy’s eyes shaking in fear. “I was taking a night stroll, until I heard a scream. I traced the noise and I saw the monster trying to molest you. I could not let any harm come to my young master.” Sebastian smiled but then his face turned into shock. He just realized what he just said. He called him young master. “I-I mean! I couldn’t let any harm come to a young boy!”

 

Ciel's eyes widened a little more at the title that was uttered. Not because he recognized it, but because it was the last thing he expected to be called. Master? What? Was he missing out on something? Was there something he didn't know? Was... Was this man another pervert too? Looking at Sebastian for a few more seconds he then bowed to him in gratitude. "I!... I don't know how to thank you properly!"

 

Sebastian smiled a bit. “You do not need to thank me. You seem a bit shaken up. Why don’t I take you home. It seems that you were heading in the neighborhood I reside in as well, so it must mean your house is not too far from mine.”

 

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise this time. "Someone like you lives in such a humble neighborhood? I cannot simply comprehend it." He recognized the patron whom he served earlier at work in Sebastian. He also remembered that he was told the man was one of the restaurant's most important guests in all its history... So how could he possibly reside in the same neighborhood with him?

 

“Yes. My mansion is near the ocean. I get such a nice view from it. It is quite lovely. So! Shall we take our leave?” Sebastian said while looking down upon the boy. The boy was still in a bit of fear. Maybe he still wasn’t trusting him.

 

The ocean... A mansion... Oh, it was THAT mansion! His house was situated atop the slope of a hill behind which the rich neighborhood began. But his block was the kind in which the wealthy middle class lived. Wealthy, but middle class. There was even a bad joke going around about how those who lived on the slope were those who did not achieve enough in their life to be able to live on the other side of the hill. Ciel smiled. "We are headed in the same direction...But you live a bit farther than I." He said to the man.

 

“It is quite alright. I shall drop you off at your house without any trouble.” They then both began walking. Sebastian kept on glancing over Ciel. It was a pretty awkward silence between the two of them, so Sebastian decided to start up  a conversation. “So, what is your name, young man?”

 

Ciel walked in silence as well, feeling a bit awkward for some strange reason. "Uh!" He let out in surprise, which really was meaningless, but it was there. "Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive." He answered truthfully, not even anticipating what sort of things his answer would do to the man.

 

Sebastian flinched. The boy had the same first and last name as his young master. So, this boy really could or must be his reincarnated master. But how is this possible? Sebastian needed to find out. This was actually frightening him. Yes, frightening a demon. A soul that was once consumed and vanished from the universe has been recreated and reincarnated into the same person as it was before.

 

And in addition to being that very same person, the two of them met under similar circumstances as the first time. Thankfully, not as similar as possibly could have been, but a little bit similar. And if one was to look at Ciel and watch his behavior, they'd see that this boy was more carefree and happy in general as a person than the Ciel that Sebastian remembered.

 

The tension seemed to grow. For as, that is what Sebastian had been feeling. He couldn’t endure it. Not in the secrets of Heaven, Hell and Earth could give him the answer to what he was so confused and shocked about. His master was reborn, and it frightened him. Now he wondered if it could be possible for his young master to recall his past life. But for now, it is better to play along.

 

And if he did recall his past life, how would he react? How would he treat Sebastian? Because here he was, having a much happier and luckier life, and then his past quite literally met him in a restaurant. Ciel sensed the man to be eerily quiet. When they reached his house, he stopped. "Well... We're here." He turned to face Sebastian and looked up at the man. "Thank you, again." He bowed in gratitude and respect to his savior and guardian. "If it weren't for you, I am too afraid to even think of how things could have possibly gone."

 

Sebastian gave him a sweet smile. “No trouble at all. It would be hard to see a young man such as yourself become traumatized with that event. Luckily, I was able to come to the rescue before that could occur. However, it should be correct to tell your parents what happened.” Sebastian glanced at Ciel, but saw his head down and he was quiet. Did he say something wrong?

 

Ciel's gaze was averted from Sebastian at the mention of his parents. "Yes... I will do that." His response was hinting at the possibility of a secret. Truthfully, his parents died in a terrorist attack on the downtown. They were at the mail office at the time when several suicide bombers blew up their cars in the middle of intersections while being inside the vehicles. One such explosion caught his parents when they were exiting the office. Now, Ciel lived with his aunt Angelina as his official guardian.

 

Sebastian noticed how the boy’s face looked more blue than he already was. Something was definitely the matter. He could feel it. Even for a demon, he had trouble understanding human emotions, but he could always understand his young master’s feelings for some reason. And since this boy was probably the reincarnation, he could definitely tell and feel something is wrong.    
  
Just as Sebastian was about to speak, the door was opened by a woman with deep red hair, who was also dressed entirely in redl.    
  
Sebastian couldn’t believe his eyes. Madam Red? She is here too? Could the entire Phantomhive family be reincarnated again?

 

The said woman indeed was Madam Red. Not just in appearance, but in nature and profession as well. When she saw Ciel standing with some sort of man her brows drew together in caution and concern. She came down the porch and up to the gate. Opening it, she stepped out and place a hand on Ciel’s shoulder. “Good evening.” She spoke, her words more directed at Sebastian than Ciel. Ciel looked up at her and smiled softly.

 

“Good evening, auntie. Sorry I’m so late. I ran into some trouble and got saved by an old acquaintance.” Angelina looked at Ciel as he spoke, then at Sebastian. Ciel was trying to cover things up a bit and avoid the topic of what truly happened to him.

Standing before him, Angelina now could tell without a doubt that he was quite handsome. Her type, even.

 

“Angelina Dalles.” She said and extended her hand to him for a greeting handshake. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Sebastian snapped out of his shocked state and took the lady’s hand and shook it. He smiled while trying not to let his guard back down again. “Good evening, madam. Pleasure to meet you. Your nephew here was almost in grave danger, but I managed to arrive just in time before anything worse could happen.”

 

Angelina smiled back. “Everyone calls me Madam Red. And what sort of trouble did my cute nephew got  himself into this time?” She said while looking at Ciel. Sebastian told the whole story. Madam Red’s face took in disturbance. 

 

“A man almost molested you?! Ciel! I told you that it is too dangerous for you to walk at night! That is why I got you a bus pass! Or you could have called me to come and pick you up! Luckily, this handsome, kind gentleman was there to save you!” 

 

Ciel kept his gaze averted as the story was told. When his aunt blew up in concern, he closed his eyes before looking at her with an apologetic smile. “I know. I’m sorry. I truly got lucky and this is my lesson to learn. I missed the last bus and thought I would be fine since I know the way well. It won’t happen again, I promise.” He said that and stood up on his toes to hug Angelina. Standing normally then, he looked at Sebastian. “We would invite you into our house, but it is near midnight. I think it is best that you come to us tomorrow, or whenever you have some free time.” He knew Sebastian was a very busy man due to the sole fact of him living in a mansion and being rich. Or at least he deemed Sebastian to be the hard-working type. So really, he didn’t know how exactly to extend his invitation to the man other than the way he already tried. Standing properly to face Sebastian and bowing to him respectfully like he learned to do as a waiter, he said. “Thank you, once more.”

 

Sebastian smiled and did a polite bow. “It was my pleasure. You know if your Aunt here is busy I can also give you lifts. I wouldn’t mind doing that.” 

 

“Oh, but sir! You must be so busy with your work.” Madam Red exclaimed.

 

“It is no bother at all! I am usually free at night so I wouldn’t mind picking up this kind young man from work.” Sebastian than got out a notebook and pen and wrote down his number and handed it to Ciel. “If you ever need a lift or any help, please, do call me.” And with that, Sebastian gave another sweet smile and walked back to his mansion.

 

“What a kind and handsome gentleman! He is definitely the kind of man a woman needs in life. Wouldn’t you agree, Ciel?” Madam Red said while in a dreaming state.

 

Ciel blushed a little. He wanted to object. How could he trouble such a busy person as Sebastian? He was worlds apart from Sebastian’s level to even dare to think of doing that, or so Ciel thought. Though he still accepted the paper when it was given to him. He bowed his head to Sebastian as the man departed. Looking at his aunt, Ciel closed his eyes and sighed softly. Of course she would fawn over someone like Sebastian. “Aunty… It’s late, I am tired. Please, let us go inside and discuss things more another day.” He was sure she’d want to discuss what happened with him. Any caring person would, but he was too emotionally drained, and physically and mentally exhausted for this.

 

The moment Sebastian walked into his mansion he shakingly grabbed the couch for support for his traumatized state.  _ How can this be? Is this a curse? Is this becoming a Hell to me? No, this all must be a nightmare. I am probably going crazy or something. If my young master is reincarnated, does this mean the others in his life were reincarnated as well? This must be some kind of curse or punishment cast down upon me.  _

 

Sebastian went over to his bar and grabbed a bottle of wine and poured some into a glass. Alcohol had no affect on him, but he needed to get his mind off from today. This is all hard to take in, even for a heartless, cold-blooded demon such as himself. He needed to find answers. He needed to know how this was possible and he wasn’t going to stop until he knew…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a RP based fanfic so you will notice some patterns going on! :3

This Ciel… The new Ciel… He was different and the same as well. He was more kind, carefree, down-to-earth. Maybe, a bit light-hearted even? Either way, it eerily seemed as though he was exactly what Sebastian’s Ciel could have been back then if not for all the things that happened to him and his brother. And yet, the Ciel whom he met today already went through a similar thing. His parents were gone. What of his twin? Did he exist as well? If Angelina existed, then how many others did? Frankly speaking, if it all boils down to those who would be least desired to be reincarnated, then it probably would be Undertaker and the real heir to the title of Earl of Phantomhive. Speaking of the Phantomhives… Did Ciel’s family even know their own history? A family name like theirs isn’t exactly a common one… Besides, with the way it sounds, a HIVE OF PHANTOMS… Someone in the family was bound to get curious, right? Right?

Ciel had just gotten up from bed. It was Saturday, he was sore and drowsy. When he sat up in bed that morning, he remembered what happened last night from the pain in his backside. His skin broke a tiny bit in places on his buttocks from that entire ordeal, and he was bruised too. In all honesty, he was thankful to whatever deity that existed out there that Sebastian was there in time to save him. Little did he know that he was thanking the universe for the existence of a demon, the most foul creature possible. 

Sebastian was the same as he was before when serving under Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He kept his name, _Sebastian Michaelis_ , and wore the same deeply handsome facade he took upon to serve his lord. Why? Sebastian never wanted to forget his service to Ciel for it was the most fascinating journey of his long demon life. Those 4 years he served his young lord remained upon him, he cursed himself to continue living as Sebastian Michaelis and continue wearing the fake handsome face. Nothing much has changed, except he was no longer a butler, but now the complete opposite, a rich wealthy man with many servants working under him. Personality wise, he was still the same. He still obsessed over cats, having 3 of his own. He was slick, charming with words, dark, mysterious, and sadistic. 

But now, a new issue arose to the demon. His past has come back to merge within the future. Sebastian was currently in a meeting room. His workers were discussing on new products for the company, however Sebastian’s mind was still on Ciel. 

“Mr. Michaelis?” 

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts. “Y-Yes?” 

“Sir, do you believe that we should add this blue wine to our inventory? We mostly focus on red wine so I thought of adding this with an amazing flavor.” One of his assistants spoke to him.

Sebastian tried to keep his serious state up and focused. “That is quite interesting. I believe it should be added to our inventory with the alluring color and flavor.” 

“Great, sir! I shall give you the honor of naming it as well.” 

Sebastian looked at the bottle of the blue wine. Right there, he knew what to name it. For the color blue reminded him of something, or more of someone. “Ciel. I want to name it Ciel.”  
Of course, he was fine like the best wine. But the demon was playing a dangerous game. Ciel? Naming wine after a real person, who no less is a teenage male? If anyone were to know, or even connect the dots between the most popular waiter of a luxury restaurant and the wealthy man who just so happened to give the same name to the surprisingly-or-not-so-much blue wine as that of that young man… Oh, there would be trouble and no one would be safe from it.  
That is why, if they were to dance so beautifully on the edge, then they might as well prepare themselves to fall to the bottom gracefully, or watch the ones around them fall off the cliff while they continue with their forsaken game. But who started with whole thing first? Did the fault for the start of their own undoing lie with the present, or with the 2-century-old past?

Ciel went down stairs and found his aunt seated at the kitchen island, drinking coffee and reading the news on the computer. When she sensed his presence, she turned her torso around so she could look at him. “Morning, sweetie.” She smiled at him. “How are you doing?” _Stupid question_ , she thought. He had been nearly raped yesterday. That kind of thing does not just happen to someone and leave them untraumatized.

But Ciel was fine. Well, at least composed. He was able to sleep at night, so wasn’t that the first sign of him being able to make it through this hardship? Angelina was just thankful that the worst did not happen. And also… How was it that Ciel knew that handsome man? Did they work together at Rose Blanche? Or was he a patron? No, it seemed hard for a waiter to become so friendly with a patron. Angelina knew very well what kind of wealthy people went there, she couldn’t imagine any one of them actually viewing someone of his and her status as anything but potential employees if not consumers of their goods. Being very good at her job and gaining certain rank among other medics like her and going on to become quite successful, Angelina still knew there were entire worlds between her and Ciel’s kind of wealthy, and Sebastian’s and the other high-society members’ kind of wealthy.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Ciel said as he came in. He poured himself some coffee too and added a generous amount of milk to it. “You got up earlier than me...” He said as he joined his aunt in sitting at the kitchen island.

“All doctors have a hectic schedule.” She said with a small smile.

Ciel sighed. “Yeah… Sometimes you don’t sleep for 3 nights and 2 days when there’s a very complicated surgery.” He took a sip of his coffee and continued. “What are we doing today?”

Angelina looked at him. “I thought you’d tell me that.” She regretted her words a little bit as she realized they may potentially be hinting at what happened yesterday. Ciel sensed that his aunt was feeling uneasy because of what she just said and even though he recalled those events he was not going to push the matter.

“Why don’t we go somewhere? We’ve been wanting to go to that antique book cafe for a while now.” There was a spot in the downtown. It was a cozy place which looked like a library but its reading corners were spots for people to dine at as well. There were mostly drinks available, but a snack was possible to order too.  
The cafe was situated on an old street, whose buildings were the same since the 19th century. If one sat in a booth near the window, they’d be sure to get an even stronger feeling of some sort of aesthetic from the shop and its location.  
The books in the place were also mostly from the old ages. This is the kind of place that was visited by people who liked classics. And ambient classical music was playing in the background, not too loud to disturb the reader but enough to set the atmosphere.

Outside of his company, Sebastian was sitting in his Black Lexus IS. His mind was still on Ciel. He thought about visiting the boy to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He drove to the restaurant but saw the sign, it was closed today. He then decided to go and visit Ciel at his house, wanting to find out if Ciel is doing fine after the event from last night. 

But as Sebastian arrived at Ciel’s house. No one was home. He sighed and went back to his car and drove to his mansion.

 _Ciel Phantomhive should be more than dead, he should have been wiped out from existence. How did his soul recreate itself? How is it possible for Madam Red to be reborn as Madam Red again? Could the others be reincarnated as well?_ This is what all was running through Sebastian’s brain since he first saw Ciel after 2 long centuries. 

As soon as he arrived home. He heard some people call him. 

“Welcome home master!” 

Sebastian turned his head, and his face fastly filled with utter shock once more to the three servants standing in front of them. 

“You must be surprised to see us, sir! We are the new servant staff who were hired to work for you and guard your house! My name is Baldroy but everyone calls me Bard! This here is Finny.” The oldest of the three spoke.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Sebastian!” The younger blonde male dipped his head.

“And this here is Mey-Rin.”

“Hello, sir! I’m your new maid!” The auburn-haired maid dipped her head as well. It was them. It was really them. Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin standing right before them. His past has truly come to haunt him. So this really wasn’t a dream.

As Angelina and Ciel sat in large armchairs in a reading corner near the window, clouds began to gather in the sky. A light rain began to fall minutes after and then grew into a pour. A waitress came up to them and brought them their scones and tea. Angelina sat up first to get a sip of her tea and spoke up. “You know… We really need to do something to properly thank that man.”

Ciel’s gaze rose over the book, then he sat up and placed it aside so he could pull his cup of tea to him. “I know… But I don’t know how. Without a doubt, he is very busy. I don’t know if he has time for things like visiting someone as a guest.” He looked up at his aunt for suggestions.

Sebastian needed some fresh air before he snapped and went crazy. Hell was much more peaceful in comparison to the way things were unfolding around him in this world. He decided to go into town and go to his favorite place where he could be away from all the troubles of his busy life. He got into his car and drove to the antique book cafe. Hopefully he could calm himself down for a couple of hours there. Sebastian didn’t engage in a lot of human activities because they seemed pointless to him, but reading was actually something he quite enjoyed. He liked reading books with the genre of horror, Gothic and even dark romance. As he stepped out of his car and locked the door, he lifted his head and there he saw him again, the blue-haired boy who has come once again control his life.

The rain was quite heavy by the time Sebastian got to the cafe. In order to not get too wet, he had the choice of either going away or going inside. Otherwise, his long decision-making might get him wet to the last thread.Ciel looked out of the window randomly and saw Sebastian standing there. He perked up, then stood. Angelina looked at her nephew, then to where he was looking and perked up herself. “What a coincidence...” She said to no one really. Ciel swallowed softly. Was Sebastian going to go in or not? Ciel sort of expected him to… Yet at the same time he wouldn’t be surprised if Sebastian actually had some other sort of business. As Sebastian began to come toward the cafe, Ciel slowly sat back down into his seat.

Sebastian finally went inside and saw the boy sitting next to his aunt. Sebastian smiled, walked up to them and greeted them. “What a pleasant surprise! I have actually been looking for you, Ciel. I went to the restaurant and your home, but it seems you weren’t present at either one, so I decided to visit my favorite cafe. But what do you know, you were here all along.”

“That is very kind of you, sir, to check up on my nephew. But I never asked the name of my darling nephew’s savior.” Angelina was the first one to speak, even though she was not the one who was addressed.

Sebastian smiled, acting tolerant toward the woman. “It is Sebastian Michaelis. I wanted to make sure Ciel was alright after the event from last night. Are you, Ciel?” He looked at the young male again.

Ciel smiled with some uneasiness and nervousness when he heard that Sebastian had been driving around town looking for them. He bowed his head to the man as he apologized. “Please, forgive us for making you go through such trouble.” He honestly felt ashamed for having someone of such important standing as Sebastian going through any sort of trouble of trying to find him. His cheeks burned a little in embarrassment as he realised he himself had extended a sort of an invitation for Sebastian yesterday, and then he wasn’t there when the man came. But Ciel did not know that there actually was no reason for him to feel the way he did as there actually was no real decision made upon Sebastian coming to them or not. Even more than that, he didn’t know that Sebastian was the one going out of his way willingly to locate Ciel, and not Ciel actually avoiding him and being rude in any sense.

When asked about his well-being, the boy looked up at Sebastian and then bowed his head again, this time in gratitude. “Thank you for your concern. It is only thanks to you that I am safe and sound today.” Honestly… The amount of timidness and politeness coming from this child. It was as if he really was Ciel, but at the same time an imposter. No, this time, he was the Ciel that Sebastian’s bocchan could have been if not for the fire, the death of his parents, and the things that happened in the following month. If all that didn’t happen back then, that little Lord would have grown up to be the healthy and stable child Sebastian is seeing in front of him today and then the two of them would have never met, and Sebastian would not be changed for life, and Ciel would not have reincarnated to relieve a similar fate but in different colors.

Lifting his head and looking up at the man, he then showed him to another armchair with his hand. “It will be both a pleasure and an honor if you would join us.” Honestly, one had to ask themselves if Ciel always spoke this way. It was the 21st century, he didn’t have to be so formal. Maybe at work, but he was doing mundane things right now. Maybe it was because Sebastian was intimidating him, but even Angelina quirked a brow at Ciel a little bit. Though she couldn’t argue with the offer her nephew made to this tall, dark, handsome male specimen.

“Yes!” She agreed with a smile. “Please, join us. We would greatly enjoy your company.” Even though she quirked her brow at Ciel earlier, she too seemed to jump on the overly-mannered and polite bandwagon. Oh this flirtatious woman…

Sebastian smiled. “Well, don’t mind if I do.” He took a seat next to Ciel. A waiter came back and asked for his order, Sebastian just ordered a small cup of black coffee. 

“So, Mr. Michaelis. What do you do for a living?” Angelina asked.

“I own a wine company. It is quite an interesting job since I enjoy being around wine.” 

Madam Red gasped loudly. “Why didn’t I think of this before! Michaelis Wine! I have had your wine before! You make the most delectable red wine in the whole world! I can’t believe that the creator is sitting right before us!” 

Sebastian chuckled softly. “My, I am so happy to know that you enjoy my wine. I make sure it fully satisfies the consumer.” 

“Enjoy it?! I love it! And I can’t believe that the CEO of Michaelis Wine is the savior of my nephew! I am honored to be in your presence, sir! They say that you never really show your face in public. And I can see why, a handsome man such as yourself would be fawned over and attacked by millions of women!”

 _CEO? Shouldn’t she say ‘the man himself’?_ Ciel sighed internally. Maybe his aunt did not mean for things to come out in such a way, but this excitement and word choice might paint the wrong impression not just in his mind. As if she really was aiming for something. As if this was something to brag about with girl friends. Or use to show off in front of others. What was she going to do if this was the last time Sebastian was sharing his time with them? After all, he was a very busy man. This, what they were having right now, may as well just be a one-time, fleeting-moment kind of thing.

Ciel actually let out a tiny laugh for a second at the mention of Sebastian being attacked by millions of women. _Isn’t he being ‘attacked’ right now?_ Clearing his throat, he apologized. “Excuse me.” He wasn’t going to go into any detail as to the reason of him finding his aunt’s words comical and letting out laughter. His aunt seemed to be very excited, so he’d let her enjoy the time she had right now with Sebastian, however long that would be. Ciel didn’t know that really Sebastian was here not because of any sort of invitation, or for his aunt, or because he had business in the area. No, initially it was all for Ciel, and the boy did not know that. No! He simply could not even imagine it in his wildest dream!

Madam Red was the same as she was in her past life. Sebastian remembered how she constantly flirted with him when he was a butler, always stroking his behind, calling him handsome, and telling him to come and work for her. It seems that Ciel was the only one who was different. He did lose his parents in a similar way he did in his past life, however, he didn’t go through that traumatic event with the cult he and his brother were captured by. But what if he were to go through a similar event he did like in his past life? Would he turn his back on God and summon a demon? It’s hard to tell, time has changed, the world has changed. It seems that people nowadays don’t believe much in God, angels, demons and reapers. 

Sebastian wondered if he had a twin brother. But it seems that his aunt and him were the only ones living in their house. Maybe he did have one but he died along with their parents. He decided to keep quiet, he needed to somehow get close to Ciel in order to answer his every question. 

“So Mr. Michaelis, do you have a family of your own?” Angelina continued with her questions, though this was more like an interview than a two-way conversation.

“No, I do not.” 

“Impossible! How can a man like you still remain single?! I pictured you with a beautiful wife and adorable children!” 

Sebastian chuckled. “I guess I have been so busy with my work that I just didn’t have time to think about having a family. But I do have three cats whom I consider as my family.”

Ciel had to hold himself from chuckling. He at first thought Sebastian didn’t have family because of how busy he was, but the fact that he had three cats of all animals made the man seem like an old lady. In order to keep himself composed, the boy took a sip of his tea and when a chuckle was threatening to escape, he cleared his throat. “Mr. Michaelis, what are your hobbies?” He asked suddenly. It would be strange if he didn’t get involved in the conversation as well. He didn’t want Sebastian to think that he was avoiding him. “You are such a busy man, but you must have hobbies and interests.” He turned his body in his armchair to face Sebastian more, making it more obvious that he was interested in the man.

Sebastian was a bit surprised when Ciel asked about his hobbies and interests. The Ciel he knew from two centuries ago never asked about his past, his hobbies, his interests or anything personal about him. He only viewed Sebastian as a demon and a servant. 

“Ah well, I do enjoy reading books, taking night strolls, spending time with my cats, and keeping my house spiffy. I also enjoy my job, I love working around wine.” 

“My my, sir. You seem like a simple man. It’s quite nice.” Angelina swooned a little.

Sebastian chuckled. “I’m actually one hell of a simple man.”

Ciel recalled last night’s events for a moment when the night strolls were mentioned. The look on his face saddened for a split moment at that. _The only reason I was saved was because he decided to take a stroll at midnight…_ But then he was brought back from his thoughts and his brows furrowed just the tiniest bit when Sebastian said ‘one hell of’. _Why does that seem so familiar?_ Ciel questioned internally and for a moment he thought his mind would recall where he may have heard that before, but it didn’t. Something stood in the way. If the demon was attentive to the boy as he spoke, he’d see the slight changes in Ciel’s expression which gave away his thought process to a certain extent.

In that moment, waitress brought Sebastian his beverage and apologized for the extended wait. As compensation, it would be on the house. She then bowed politely and left.

Ciel was interested in Sebastian, but at the same time he didn’t want this conversation to become an actual interview. That always made people uneasy, even pushed them away. He also didn’t know if Sebastian wanted to know anything about him, but in order for this to become a real conversation, he may as well share something. “If anything, I’d say that reading is one of my favorite hobbies.” Ciel said with a smile and a tiny blush. He then lifted the book he was reading earlier to show the man. “I do very much enjoy the detective genre, classics being my favorite, Sherlock Holmes above all. What is your favorite genre or book?” He asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Sebastian was glad that Ciel was having a conversation with him. Although, he wished Madam Red wasn’t here with them. He liked being alone with his master. He liked the trust he and young master had shared even if Ciel told Sebastian to never lie and obey his every command. Even though this Ciel wasn’t his master, he would still follow the three wishes he promises to fulfill to Ciel in the past. It is almost as if Sebastian wanted to become contracted to Ciel again, just for the fun of being a butler and noble servant. 

“I love Gothic Fiction and Horror a lot. I sometimes read dark romantic genres as well. Some of my favorite works include _The Raven, The Tell-Tale Heart, Dracula, Frankenstein_ , and many others. You know, since you like to read a lot, Ciel, you should come and visit me at my manor and we can talk about books. I am adding a library to my manor. It is almost done. You can come and borrow a book if you would like. I rarely have guests over since I don’t interact with many people.” 

“My! How wonderful! I am sure Ciel would gladly enjoy that! Ciel can definitely accompany you, Mr. Michaelis!” Madam Red said with great excitement.

“Oh! So you are into Penny Dreadfuls!” Ciel said with genuine surprise. And the term he used… Obviously something only a reader of classics would know. When the invitation was extended, Ciel had to smile and blush a little bashfully. First, he invited Sebastian but then never was there to meet the man, now he was being invited. “You are too kind. Perhaps one day I shall call you up on your offer and make use of your hospitality, but I would not like to distract such a busy man as yourself.” Ciel said truthfully. He internally sighed at how his aunt piped up. Of course she would be eager to join, but this was as if she was trying to get invited. Looking at Sebastian, he spoke again. “What cat breeds do you have? I myself am a dog person, but cats can be nice as well.” Well, this was a surprise, this Ciel actually didn’t hate felines.

Sebastian remembered how allergic the past Ciel was to cats. His young master would scold him for bringing cats into the manor. So it seems this Ciel wasn’t actually allergic to cats, or hopefully not. 

“Nonsense! I would truly love it if you would come and visit me in my manor. We can even do some chit-chatting together, I would love to make a friend of you. And as for my cats, I have a black Bombay cat, a rag doll cat, and a munchkin cat. All the of them are girls, and I love them truly, such fine ladies they are. They keep me company, but soon you will too.” Sebastian chuckled while taking a sip of his tea.

Ciel smiled softly with a slight pink tint to his cheeks, obviously charmed by the man as well. Angelina noticed and quirked a brow a tiny bit. Well… It wasn’t the first time her nephew would be smiling like that at people. With the position he had as the most favored waiter in Rose Blanche, he had to know how to cater to everyone in a friendly manner so that they’d feel relaxed and welcome, not just for their money but for who they were. Perhaps, he was doing it unconsciously or on purpose to solidify the pleasant atmosphere and connection they were developing with this wealthy man? Angelina would later have to praise and chastise Ciel at the same time for his skill in charming rich people.

“Oh, would you look at that.” The red-haired woman said as she looked outside and saw the light of day breaking through the clouds. “The rain has stopped and the sky is clearing up.”

Ciel turned his head and looked as well. “True.” He then looked at Sebastian. “You must have come here due to the bad weather and have business to attend to. Please, we won’t be holding you back.” Ciel had to make sure that in case Sebastian had important duties he needed to do, that they in no way would be vying for more time than he was willing to give them. Then again, wouldn’t a man like him who has achieved so much in his life know the worth of his time and make use of it accordingly on his own? But if Sebastian would choose to spend more time with them, Ciel didn’t know how Angelina would feel, but he’d certainly be honored. The boy did not yet know that it was actually Sebastian vying for his time.

This Ciel had better and more polite manners than the past Ciel. It surprised Sebastian. He was still the same boy, but his personality was more sweet and calm. “Please, do not think that way. I enjoyed my time with you and your aunt. I do hope we will meet some time again. You do have my number, so please don’t hesitate to call me, Ciel.”

Ciel’s smile grew at those words. “Then I will. And you, sir. Do pay a visit to Rose Blanche on occasion.” Angelina’s phone pinged and she excused herself while taking a look.

“Oh dear.” Her brows drew together as a hard look appeared on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! As some of you may have noticed, we release a chapter every Friday! 
> 
> Once again, this fanfic is RP based so you will noticed a pattern. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, hits, and comments! We really appreciate it!

“There is immediate business at the hospital. Of utmost urgency, I must excuse myself! Please, forgive me.” Angelina looked to Ciel, then to Sebastian as she said that. Then got up and quickly put on her light coat. “Ciel-” She started but was interrupted.

“Don’t worry, auntie. I will pay for it.” He said with a small smile. “Hurry but be careful.” She sent him an air kiss and waved a little before hurrying on her way. Ciel sighed softly and looked at Sebastian. “She is a surgeon.” He explained to Sebastian. He wouldn’t go into detail of how well-known his aunt was. If she truly was that recognized, Sebastian would know her. If not, well, it was not Ciel’s story to tell. 

Sebastian was relieved that Madam Red had left. This was finally the opportunity to get close to Ciel. He had to take and use this chance wisely, to make Ciel trust him.

“I see. Since it’s just the two of us now, I would like to get to know you more Ciel. You seem like such a interesting young man. Most people whom I met have bored me to death, but you seem interesting.I do hope we can become good friends and spend some quality time together. I hope I don’t sound too creepy because I promise you I am not, and I won’t ever judge or treat you like child by your age. I can tell you are a quite mature.”

The teen blinked in surprise. He then looked down and smiled a little bashfully. “You flatter me, Mr. Michaelis.” He said with a small chuckle and took a sip of his tea. Looking at Sebastian, he spoke again. “I am very honored to receive such respect from someone like you. Thank you.” He said his thanks with a smile and a nod.

Leaning back a little in his seat, he showed that he was comfortable with this man. “So, for how long have you known this place? My parents started bringing me here ever since it opened, and it has been 5 years now. Is it really possible and you and my family have never crossed paths before?”

“Well actually, I recently just started to explore and go out to places. I have been coming to this place for a year or two now. I realized I have been living under a rock so I need to expand myself more to the public. But I try to keep my occupation a secret, people go crazy when they find out that I am the founder of Michaelis Wine.” 

Ciel chuckled softly. “Any sort of work can take up so much time that you sometimes forget to live.” He wasn’t speaking of himself when he said that line. Ciel recalled his parents. They ran a successful toy company but their passion was charity and other sorts of work for the less fortunate. They were very self-less, and it was that passion of theirs that killed them. If they did not go that day to the mail office to receive some documents regarding their work, they would not have been killed. Ciel let out a sigh as he thought those grave things and closed his eyes, trying to clear his head from the dark thoughts. He never even thought of blaming those whom his parents helped for what happened to them. But the fact remained, they could have avoided being there if not for their need to help everyone. Or perhaps they’d still die but for a different reason? Only the universe knew the answer.

Ciel realised that he may have been seeming brooding all of a sudden and hurried to correct the situation. “What is it about wine that made you choose the job that you have?” His eyes narrowed a little as he looked at Sebastian with a small smile, as if trying to see through the man. Perhaps in this moment this Ciel seemed the most similar to the Ciel that Sebastian knew. “It’s not just wine in general, is it? There must be some special reason that gives you your inspiration.” 

Sebastian smirked, taking a sip of his tea for speaking. “Wine is a popular product. You take a sip and you are addicted to drinking it for eternity. So, why not go for a product that no one will ever lose interest for? Plus, all wine is the same in a way, so there is less work to make it different. However, I decided to make my win unique and special since I have noticed something similar between all different kinds of wine. So I changed that, and that’s how my wine became popular. You know if you were of legal age I would have let you take a sip of my wine and ask you on what you think about it. I bet a boy who is smart as you wouldn’t hesitate to give his utmost opinion.”

 _So it’s business, after all… Well, it would be dumb to think there would be a more noble reason. Rich people love money and use every opportunity they have. Why pull something out of their ass when they already have the most simple things available to them? All one needs is to make use of them._ Ciel thought as Sebastian explained.

Smiling, the boy nodded. “Perhaps, one day I can try your wine. But my critique would be one of many.” How could he possibly match to professional wine tasters? Sebastian would most likely give him a try out of good will and not for any other purposes. Not that that was bad.Really, Ciel didn’t know what to think of the man just yet. If Sebastian was not as wealthy as he was, then Ciel would just view him as an ordinary, average person. But somehow all the money he had made the man seem possibly more great than he really was. Was it just this psychological factor? Perhaps, or maybe not. After all, CIel didn’t yet know Sebastian’s darkest secret. 

Sebastian wasn’t always good at talking to humans. Even though he has lived on Earth for 2 centuries he still couldn’t fluctuate on conversations with them. What can he even do, he was a demon, and being a demon meant he couldn’t feel or understand human emotions. 

But somehow he always managed to understand young master's feelings. He didn’t know if it was because he was dangerously hungry for his soul or he just started to get used to them. But now 200 years later, Ciel is in front of him again and he still understands the feelings going through him. What does this mean? 

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. “So Ciel, have you decided on your future plans once you have completed your schooling?”

“Weeee~ll,” the boy started, looking at his tea before his gaze went to Sebastian. “I sort of have an obsession with any police and detective work, so I could follow my passion and enter a police academy. Or, I could rely on the skills I have right now. I know French well, so I could go into philology.” Ciel said that and pursed his lips a little, nodding his head a tiny bit for a moment. “Mr. Michaelis, allow me to ask. Have you gone to university?” If Sebastian was into wine-making, Ciel wondered if the man had a major in something unrelated to his business. 

“Surprisingly no. I studied about wine and business all on my own. Starting a wine company was all on my own without any schooling. Besides, before I became a wealthy man, I was just one hell of a butler.” Sebastian chuckled while taking a sip of his tea. 

Ciel’s brows rose and eyes widened as he nodded a little in surprise at what he was told. “You’re quite the entrepreneur!” _So there is some passion in this one after all, even though he uses it mainly for money and no noble reason._ Ciel was positively impressed by the man. His phone then pinged. “Forgive me.” He said that and withdrew his phone from his jacket to take a look at it. Angelina told him that she would not be home during the weekend (actually it was one of the nurses sending Ciel a message from her phone), there was an extremely complicated surgery to handle. His aunt asked him to go to the dry cleaners and take back her coat if she was not home by Monday, pick the apples that fell and make the good ones into kompot and if there are any left then cut them up and set them to dry for apple chips.

Ciel sighed at this. He looked at Sebastian and smiled apologetically. “Forgive me. It seems like I will have to take my leave. My aunt is doing a very serious surgery and I have a list of chores to complete. The time-consuming ones are those that need to be hurried with.” Really though, Angelina knew how to be a cock-block, whether she realised it or not. If she couldn’t have Sebastian, then why would anyone else?

Ciel waved the waitress over and asked for the receipt. He was going to pay for his and Angelina’s bill, absolutely having no intention of relying on Sebastian for anything. When the receipt arrived, he put the money in with a little tip and got up to get dressed. “Have a good day, sir. It was a pleasure to see you.” He smiled and bowed to Sebastian. 

Sebastian stood up and shook Ciel’s hands “You too Ciel. But let me drop you off at your home. It could start raining again.” Sebastian put his money on the table. “Shall we?”

Ciel smiled and bowed his head again. “You are too kind.” He decided to take Sebastian up on his offer. On the one hand, he could shy away, but on the other, things would get a lot more awkward. Once in the car, Ciel spoke up again. “The last time you’ve been to my house was during the night. Do you need directions to help you get there now?” Though he was sure Sebastian probably knew the area well, he still wanted to make sure. He couldn’t just sit in the man’s car and await to be driven up to his doorstep just like that. 

“I am pretty sure I know where you live. Plus we live in the same neighborhood. I have a great memory.” 

They both then left and hopped into Sebastian’s car. Sebastian turned his head to Ciel who was amazed by how beautiful his car was. He then drove off to Ciel’s house. They arrived at the house and Sebastian pulled into the parking lot. 

“Well that was the most quality time I have ever spent in such a long. Let us do it again Ciel, I enjoy talking with you.”Ciel smiled. “Perhaps we can do that again some time.” He got out of the car and bowed to Sebastian. “Take care, Mr. Michaelis.” With that, he closed the door and went off. Before going into the house, he turned his head and looked at the car, then went inside.

Closing his eyes and pressing his back to the door, he sighed. Why was he getting strange vibes from the man? It was if they knew each other for a very long time and actually behaving like new acquaintances rather than friends felt weird at some point. Then again, when Sebastian spoke of himself, Ciel continuously kept getting sensations of surprise and nostalgia as if he knew the businessman as someone else and did not expect him to go about things the way he does, but at the same time the way he did things seemed ‘typical’ of him.

Shaking his head with another sigh, Ciel proceeded to take off his shoes and continue into the house. He didn’t bother to line them up properly and just went in. He wanted to drop onto the sofa and take a nap, but at the same time he understood that he had duties to attend to. So the least he could do is write down Angelina’s instructions and set an alarm for his nap. Having done that, he dragged himself to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Letting out a long exhale, he shifted his form to lay more comfortably and then allowed himself to start dozing off. 

Sebastian: Sebastian arrived home. He finally managed to get Ciel a little closer to him. He went to his office and sat down in his chair to work on some unfinished paperwork. His ragdoll cat, Snowbell hopped upon his lap while his other two, Tinkerbell, and Rosabell were meowing next to his legs. Sebastian chuckled and petted them. He thought to himself that his young master used to be a kitten himself. 

Sebastian continued continued to work on his paperwork. It was already close to midnight, and his cats were sleeping on him. He was just about ready to wrap up until his cellphone rang. It’s strange, wonder who would be calling so late at night. He answered his cellphone. 

“Hello?” he said. On the other line, he heard a voice speaking in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back for more! Thank you so much for the Kudos, comments and hits! It really helps to motivate us to write more!!
> 
> Once again, this is an RP based fic! You will notice a pattern! <3
> 
> Enjoy the story! This one is a bit long!

By the time night approached, Ciel was finishing up with making kompot and laying out the remaining apples, which he sliced up, in the fruit dryer before turning it on. Once the timer pinged, he went to carefully taste the beverage he was making. Deeming it ready, he turned the stove off and removed the pot from it to let the drink cool elsewhere. He leaned his head back as he rubbed the back of his head and let out a long sigh. The nap he took earlier was rejuvenating only for enough time for him to complete some of his aunt’s directions. Now, he was as exhausted as when he got back home if not more. So he dragged himself to the second floor, took a short shower, put on a pair of briefs and a t-shirt and went to lay in his bed for the night. He checked his phone for the time. 10 pm. Sighing, he remembered that he forgot to leave it on his desk. Being as tired as he was, he couldn’t be bothered to get up again, and since he was not a fan of electronics near his bed, he tossed the phone onto the floor and didn’t even flinch when he heard the thud. Assuming a more comfortable position, he made a wish for sleep to claim him sooner.

A sudden crash surprised him awake. Ciel heard the sound of glass breaking, then shards falling and breaking on the floor. It wasn’t the kind of breaking that was loud though, it was light as if someone was trying to be quiet. Then came the bickering whispers. Though he was asleep moments ago, his survival instinct kicked right in. He got out of bed and grabbed his phone. Standing there and panting, trying to think of what to do, he then remembered that he should grab his wallet, put on some pants, and get a hoodie. He hurried to pull on a pair of sweat shorts and their matching shirt, getting frustrated when the clothes weren’t just slipping onto him but made him get tangled in them a little as every second mattered.. Putting his wallet and phone in the pockets, he then began to try and think up of a way to escape. Hiding wasn’t an option. This kind of thing has already happened before. Then he remembered that he could try to sneak out through the window. The risk of falling and never getting up again or being discovered did not frighten him, he wanted to use the chance to escape. But just as he was about to get out, strong arms wrapped around him.

One of the invaders went up to the second floor and saw him when he checked the rooms. He grabbed Ciel before the teen could escape. Pulling the struggling and wriggling boy inside was no trouble. Ciel was petite, one arm around his waist was enough to hold him and a hand over his mouth enough to muffle any sounds. He came out into the hall way and that’s when the other came out of Angelina’s room. “Got the docs?” The one holding Ciel asked. The second nodded. The first continued. “This one was trying to escape through the window… If we take him with us and do something to him… We can use it as a distraction.” So obviously Ciel wasn’t their goal, they had something in mind to do with Angelina or the hospital she was working for. Ciel was just a distraction to throw off the police… Unless they had a good detective.

They threw him into the trunk and slammed the lid closed. Didn’t even bother to check his pockets. Maybe they were in such a hurry that the man holding Ciel didn’t feel anything in the pockets. Ciel had to use this chance. They didn’t tie him up because they didn’t think he’d have the strength to break free from the trunk even if he knew how. That was a mistake on their part, because Ciel was about to use the most effective way he can possibly get out of a situation like this, and he didn’t even know that what he was going to do is what he should have done when he was still in the house.

Fishing out his phone, he broke off the case and smiled when he saw that the paper with Sebastian’s number was there. He quickly dialed the number, his heart racing with every hum as the call was being made. When Sebastian answered, Ciel wanted to laugh in relief as if he was already saved, but he held himself back so that they wouldn’t discover him. “Mr. Michaelis… I am so sorry to bother you… But, but...” His voice was low, trembling, breathy, and obviously distressed. “Some men broke into my house… They took my aunt’s documents and decided to take me as a distraction… Or so they said… I’m in the trunk of their car, and I think they went down the hill and turned left on the avenue… That’s all I can say right now.” As he was speaking, CIel wondered why the hell he didn’t call the police first? Why was he not ending the call and doing just that? His mind was telling him he was making a mistake but all the same he was still on the phone with Sebastian. _What was this man going to do, anyway? Call the cops because I didn’t? This is so dumb…_ Ciel thought as he stopped talking. He was about to end the call in frustration with himself and dial the emergency number. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened. Ciel was in danger, yet again. Even though he was not contracted to this Ciel, his mind was urging him to save the young lord as if he were actually contracted him. “Don’t worry. I will bring you home safely. Just please stay put.” And with that the call ended. This wasn’t something new, even in the past his young master put himself into dangerous situations. Sebastian chuckled to himself. “Just like good old times~ You have finally come back into my life, my young lord to continue our thrilling adventures where we had left off~” 

Sebastian was beyond excited. He can finally insert his demon state into use after centuries. He was getting tired of acting as a human. But now this was the first chance to actually be a demon.

The invaders were driving through the dark quiet street. The man in the passenger seat looked in to the side view mirror. He saw a dark figure running towards them. “What the hell is that?” 

“What do you see?!” said the thug driving the car.

There is the far dark distance, Sebastian was running at great speed after the truck. He easily caught up to it and jumped high in the sky and landed on the roof with a loud thud causing the vehicle to swerve. It frightened the invaders, even Ciel wondered what the hell it was. 

“What the fuck was that?! Did someone find us?!” 

A hand broke through the roof and then started to tear the roof apart. The invaders looked up and saw Sebastian smirking at them. 

“Forgive me for intruding~ But I believe you have taken something that is rightfully mine~” Sebastian grabbed one of the men and threw him out of the car. 

The one who was driving pulled out his gun and started shooting at him, but Sebastian chuckled darkly while his pupils slit and his eyes glowed red.

“Bullets are useless against creatures like me~” Sebastian smiled wide, showing off his fangs. 

“W-What in the hell are you?!” the invader said in fear while forgetting to take control of the wheel.

“Nothing much~ Just one hell of a simple wealthy man now~ I will always kill those who come near _**my Ciel~**_ ”

A loud scream was heard throughout the alley. The car crashed into a pole. Ciel was okay, just a few bruises but he was alright. Sebastian opened the trunk. “Oh dear, you put yourself in danger yet again. I am starting to think you really do like being captured.” Sebastian chuckled and helped Ciel out of the car. “Are you alright, Ciel?”

When Ciel heard the loud bang above him and the car swerved, he couldn’t help but let out a surprised scream. He heard voices and shots and his mind began to panic as he wondered what the hell could be happening and if he would survive. Not even in his wildest thoughts could he imagine that Sebastian would be the one to wreak such havoc and save him. The crash of the car was an even bigger surprise because he was in a dark trunk and could not know when the point of collision would come. And though he had no serious injuries, he was banged up quite a bit. When the trunk opened and fresh air rushed in, the boy couldn’t help but cough and try to turn in his position before he was pulled out of damned vehicle. His entire body hurt from the rough ride and for the first few moments he felt like he couldn’t stand on his own. He held onto Sebastian’s forearm as he hunched over a little and coughed again.

It was as if they were back in time. Back to when Ciel was the way Sebastian had known him to be. He now relied on Sebastian, didn’t act as he did not need any support in the slightest. Even if this was lasting for just a moment, Ciel was still relying on the demon. The teen himself did not know that in this life it was his inborn instinct to rely on Sebastian. Before, he did not know of the man’s existence and thus that part of him was dormant, but now that they met, more and more Ciel would begin to depend on the demon, but not in the same ways as he used to before.

His coughing increased and he wheezed for a moment, then finally calmed. “My aunt’s… documents,” he started weakly. “They took my aunt’s papers… And we need to… Call the police.” If they tried to cover it up, Angelina would be in even greater shock when she’d come home and see the broken window and Ciel’s banged up state. Something like this could not go unreported. They needed to come up with a story to tell. But how would they explain Sebastian’s presence? And the crash? And why did CIel call Sebastian and not the police? Then they’d have to tell also about the rape attempt. Then there would be questions about why Ciel and Angelina did not report everything. This thing was spiraling further and further downward the more either one of them would think of how to tell the story. But, in this day and age, if Sebastian got rid of the attackers, their vehicle, and replaced the broken window, and somehow made the boy looked less hurt… There was still the risk of things coming to light. Traffic cameras, general security cameras on buildings, people who always have their phone ready to film things… This century was extremely dangerous for Sebastian to use his old ways. 

Sebastian patted the boy’s back gently. Trying to soothe him to calm down. “Fear not Ciel. I have your aunt’s reports right here.” He grabbed a set of papers from the inside of his coat and handed them to Ciel. “We need to take you back home. I will handle everything that has happened tonight. You and your aunt already have enough on their plate so we can just forget about what has happened.” Sebastian smiled, he saw a black bruise on Ciel’s leg. It would certainly have Ciel trouble walking. 

“You are injured. Let me take you to my home and tend your wounds.” He picked up Ciel in a bridal style and saw the boy blushing and holding onto him. And walked him back home. Sebastian watched the boy curled up in his arm while Sebastian’s thoughts were on.

_You called out for me rather than the police. Even if our contract no longer exists, you still rely on me to tend to your needs. I am actually quite glad, you are still mine and I am still yours no matter what life we reserve in._

Sebastian’s plan was to take Ciel into his home and clean and cover up what had happened. He knew Ciel already had enough and the police would just put more stress on him, asking him too many question that would make the young lad go insane. Right when they arrived at Sebastian’s mansion he would Ciel’s wounds, put him to bed and then work his magic. He wish he could keep Ciel by his side 24/7 to be with him and care for him again, so things like this would not happen.

Ciel’s eyes widened for a moment and his lips shaped a small ‘o’ as Sebastian picked him up. He looked at the man in shock, never before thinking that he could be carried like this. Well, his father carried him a few times this way when he was asleep and needed to be moved to his room, but that was when Ciel was a toddler. Now, as he was maturing, this kind of thing was quite embarrassing. But he was too banged up and exhausted to care. So he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to care about how things would go on after tonight. He was certain Sebastian would take care of everything and more, and in the back his mind such certainty and dependency on a stranger was scary. As Sebastian carried the teen, Ciel dozed off. Whatever it was about Sebastian, the man’s vibe was putting the boy at ease and he fell asleep in the other’s arms. Quite a weak and embarrassing position Ciel was in now. But it would be a lot later that he’d find out that things like this are okay between him and ‘his’ demon. 

Sebastian arrived at his mansion. He took Ciel into the guest room and laid him down upon the bed. Sebastian watched Ciel sleep for a few moments. He definitely looked like his young master, except without the eyepatch. 

He left the room and then came back with a first aid kit and got out the supplies to tend Ciel’s bruises and small wounds. The boy hissed a bit in his sleep from the pain. Sebastian covered his injuries with bandages and then tucked Ciel into bed. He was still confused if he should tell his aunt what had happened, or just go with the plan he made before of covering up the incident to help them not deal with any issues. He really wasn’t doing it for Angelia, but only for his Ciel. It made Sebastian a bit jealous of how Ciel was kept under Angelina arm and not his. But tonight it was proven that Ciel still relied on Sebastian, even in his rebirth. Maybe it was best if he asked Ciel on what he wanted to do, his aunt wasn’t going to be home for a couple of days, so he can spend the night here. 

He continued watching Ciel sleep peacefully, his aroma was still the same as it was before. Sebastian locked his lips, he suddenly felt hungry for Ciel, not for his soul but for his whole entire being. This boy has come back into the demon’s life once again, and he was going to use this opportunity to keep Ciel close with him for once and for all.

The boy slept peacefully after Sebastian had treated his injuries. So peacefully that when he woke up in the morning, the first thing he registered was that he was laying in probably the best bed he had laid upon in his entire life. It was later that he realised that he was not in his own bed, and not in his own house. As he jolted up in panic, he looked around. Everything looked way too luxurious and for a moment he wondered if he was possibly in a hotel rather than in an actual house. 

Sebastian had spent all morning making breakfast for Ciel. He made scones, and some earl grey tea, which was his young master’s favorite. He had forgotten how elegant it was to make breakfast for his little lord, glad that he could prepare it again after such a long time. Sebastian picked up the tray and headed upstairs to the room where Ciel was residing and opened the door. He saw the boy already awake but wondering where he was. 

Sebastian smiled. “Good morning, young Ciel. I have prepared you breakfast by myself. Please do not worry, everything is fine now. You are at my mansion, I brought you here where you would be safe.” Sebastian placed the tray on the nightstand. “Please make yourself at home, Ciel.

The boy’s head shot to the door when he sensed it opening and someone coming in. Seeing Sebastian had his eyes widening a little in surprise. Then again, why should he be surprised to see exactly that man? It would be a lot more scary if he saw someone he didn’t know while being in a room like this. Wouldn’t it then make sense for him to have been abducted again or something like that? At the same time, wouldn’t it also be a trust-building move on Sebastian’s part to come in like this with breakfast if he abducted Ciel for whatever ulterior motives he has? Ciel stopped his train of thought there. Such thoughts would build needless anxiety and tension. He’d be careful, but he has to check things out first in order to make real conclusions.

Swallowing softly, Ciel then bowed his head to Sebastian. “Thank you, sir. You didn’t have to. … You are too kind.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Nonsense. I gave you my number to call me whenever you need assistance. I will always be there when you call me, right in a instant, I promise you.” 

Sebastian’s words were true. He has never lied since the day he became contracted to Ciel and has kept that promise well even after Ciel’s soul was consumed. Sebastian liked playing as Sebastian Michaelis. It was the identity the demon decided to take forever as well as the personality. He was glad Ciel was back for now he had a great purpose to be on Earth again. 

He saw the young boy still confused and a bit scared. He knew Ciel would eventually start asking him on how he found the car who took them and how he stopped them.

Ciel watched Sebastian. He swallowed a little and nodded again. He was still very embarrassed and felt like he did not deserve the kind of effort Sebastian went to for him. Still, telling Sebastian all the time that he felt honored and that Sebastian was too kind would greatly irritate his savior. So Ciel decided he’d keep his feelings to himself now.

He wanted to ask about how Sebastian found and saved him. Why he did it himself and not sent someone instead? Did he call the police afterwards? Did he inform Angelina or anyone at the hospital? More importantly, Ciel wondered how he himself would go about things from now on. But all these questions right after waking up were no good. He’d have to get a start on the day first before talking to Sebastian about anything even remotely related to that.

Shifting to sit on the edge of the bed, Ciel then noticed that he was dressed into a button-up sleeping gown that looked a lot like an oversized shirt. He blinked a little, suddenly getting a feel of nostalgia, or at least the feeling that he recognized this garment as his, but he couldn’t recall a time when it was ever actually his. Also… Did Sebastian change him into this or did someone else? Ciel blushed for a moment but then closed his eyes and shook his head a slight bit, composing himself once more. Nevertheless, the thought of someone changing him while he was unconscious and seeing him naked was quite embarrassing. He wanted to ask Sebastian about it but at the same time did not want to know the answer. So he’d try and let it go. Looking at the man, he spoke. “Um, Mr. Michaelis… Where do you have a bathroom I may use?” 

“Yes I do. This room has a bathroom installed. It is right there.” Sebastian gestures to the bathroom door. Ciel thanked him and walked into the bathroom. Sebastian was a bit surprised that Ciel hadn’t asked him any questions about last night. Maybe he was waiting to ask him when it was alright. Sebastian had to make an excuse, he simply couldn’t tell Ciel the ‘truth,’ but he couldn’t lie either or it would be against his aesthetic of being Sebastian Michaelis. He would tell the truth, but in a way to make Ciel not suspicious of who he really is. Besides, people this day and age likely do not believe in demon and other creatures. 

Sebastian went out of the room and grabbed something out of a closet. He made some clothes for Ciel that would fit and look nicely on him. He remembered when he used to pick his young master’s outfits. It was warming to do this again. He went back to the bedroom and put the clothes on the bed and then walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. 

“Ciel, I laid some clothes out for you. Eat your breakfast, I will be back shortly.” And with that said, Sebastian went downstairs to go and feed his cats. Maybe he can introduce them to Ciel, hoping he isn’t allergic to them and dislikes him.

Ciel was just about to shower when Sebastian informed him of the readied clothes. He blinked in surprise, not expecting something to be lent to him and rather expecting it to be his own clothes. After a moment of surprise, he answered. “Thank you!” When there was no response, he knew Sebastian had left and stepped into the tub and turned on the water. He sighed as the slightly chill liquid hit him and then changed temperature.

After a while of showering, he stepped out and stood naked in front of the sink counter with its huge mirror, making use of the dryer and comb to style his hair. Not having a tooth brush of his own, he opted to using the paste and his finger. Well, at least once would have to do. There’s no way that he’d be staying in this place for such a length of time that he’d need to get his own toothbrush to be here. HELL no!

By the time he was done, the water on his body had already run down and he was mostly just damp. So he patted his body down with a small towel for the hands, even though one is not supposed to do that, he did not feel like he had any sort of liberty to use a body towel on his slightly wet body just once and then have it thrown into laundry. A hand towel in his logic was the best go-to. To Sebastian, perhaps, this did not matter one bit. But Ciel had his own sort of mindset. For someone who was coming from a wealthy class, even though not as wealthy as Sebastian, Ciel knew his manners well. That, combined with his forming middle class mindset, at the pace he was going at, Ciel would make himself the kind of member of high society who would be the live definition of ‘walk with the kings without losing the common touch’, and the toy company catering to the middle class would go on to further that personal aesthetic. If, of course, nothing would happen to change him even more before he’d ever have the chance to grow up into that kind of person.

Once dry, he opened the bathroom door and first peeked out to see if he was alone. Then he came out and went to the bed to see what clothes were laid out for him. 

Sebastian poured food and water into his cats’ bowls. The cats meowed and ate their food. Sebastian decided he should go upstairs to Ciel to go and check on him. Then maybe he can take him home or let him stay here until his aunt comes home, which Sebastian thought was a better option. 

After a few minutes, he went upstairs and knocked on the door and then proceeded to open it. “Ciel, are you doing alright?” He saw the boy with his shorts on but shirtless. 

_Ahh~ He still has that beautiful skinny body~ He is definitely my perfect young master~_

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. “Forgive me for intruding. But come downstairs when you’ve finished dressing. I’ll be in the living room.” And with that Sebastian closed the door and went downstairs to the living room.

Ciel jumped a slight bit in surprise when Sebastian opened the door and spoke. He blushed in embarrassment, not at being seen but more at reacting in such a way. What if Sebastian thought he was rude? Ciel swallowed softly and gave a nod before the man closed the door. Closing his eyes and sighing, the boy shook his head quickly and proceeded to finish putting on the clothes that was lent to him. Looking the mirror in the bathroom after he was dressed, he checked to make sure his hair was alright. Then he returned into the room and took to eating his breakfast. He knew he should hurry as he was being waited upon, but he really could not eat faster than just a little above average speed. He was always taught to take his time with his food and chew many times and with his mouth closed, and to NEVER stuff his mouth too full. But he managed to finish his food in 15 minutes and then flossed his mouth and went down stairs. He looked around for a bit until he found Sebastian. “Forgive me for my tardiness.” He apologized with a dip of his head as he came in.

The three cats instantly ran up to him, mewling at him as they stopped in front of him. There was absolutely no way they were not going to greet one of the few guests their master ever had at his home. Ciel blinked in surprise. “Oh!” He let out softly, then smiled and crouched down with his legs closed. He reached to pat two cats at the same time at first, then the third. They all began to purr and one began to rub its head onto his knees. He smiled at the sight. So adorable. 

“How adorable. They already like you, that’s my girls.” Sebastian chuckled while sipping his tea. 

Just then Mey-Rin, Finny and Baldroy came rushing in while they were out of breath.

“My lord! I finished tidying up the garden!” 

“I did the laundry, sir!” 

“I cleaned up the kitchen just like ya told me to!” 

Sebastian smiled, “Excellent work. But we have a guest today in the manor. This is Ciel Phantomhive.” 

“Hello sir!” They all said at once. 

“Ciel, these are my servants. Finny, Mey-Rin and Baldroy. If you need anything, please do ask them and they will do it right away.” Sebastian looked at Ciel. He was in bit of a shock. Maybe he is getting flashbacks now. Sebastian smirked to himself, maybe showing him things that were part of his past life could manipulate his mind and bring some remembrance. This was going to be a fun little project for the demon. Let us see how long it takes for the young boy to remember his life as Earl Phantomhive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the Kudos! Comments are also very appreciated!!!
> 
> Once again! RP based fic that you will see a pattern! <3

Ciel couldn’t help his surprise at the energy-filled entrance of the three servant staff members. And they were so eager to please their master. But calling him their ‘Lord’... Well, that was definitely different. When they greeted him, it was in unison and he just couldn’t help the smile on his face. He dipped his head in return. “It’s a pleasure.” Placing a hand on his chest, he introduced himself. “My name is Ciel Phantomhive.” The slight widening of their eyes for a moment was not missed by the sharp sapphire eyes of the teen. They felt familiar to him, but did they feel the same way about him? He didn’t know, and wasn’t going to ask. It’s a weird thing to come up to people and randomly ask things like “do you recognize me” even though they’ve ‘never’ met before. Besides, lately, many things seemed familiar to Ciel. He’d get to the bottom of things sometime soon, maybe. Right now though, he already had enough on his plate with the latest developments. Turning to Sebastian, Ciel shifted a little. He didn’t know how to ask the man what would happen now, so a slow “Sooo...” was the only thing he could manage and then blushed in embarrassment at how he was handling himself.

“Ah, yes! Ciel, since your Aunt is going to be with you for a couple of days, it is best if you stay here with me. I feel as though it is too dangerous for you to be home alone. Besides, I promise it will be fun staying here. My home is your home.” Sebastian said with a dorky smile. His plan was to have Ciel feel like this was his home, more exactly he wanted Ciel to live here and be with him forever. He would be willing to buy anything Ciel wants, and tend to his needs like he did as his butler. 

The cats meowed and rubbed their heads near Ciel’s legs. They definitely loved him already, and it warmed Sebastian’s heart to see that. Maybe his cats can make Ciel stay with him as well. Sebastian chuckled at the cute thought. 

This was the most surprising thing he heard in a while, after being called ‘young master’ earlier. “I, um...” Ciel lowered his head and blinking gazed. He honestly did not know how to respond. Stay in the house of a man he barely knew? That was HIGHLY improper and suspicious. Coupled with some things that Sebastian let slip some times. But then again… He saved Ciel. Ciel did not yet begin to entertain the possibility of Sebastian being the one to send those robbers, but he was highly conflicted by the man’s proposition. At the same time, Sebastian was right. What if he would be in more danger? Pressing his lips together, Ciel then bowed. “Thank you! And… I am sorry.” He stood up straight and looked at Sebastian. “You are very, very kind and good to me. I don’t know how to thank you, and the last thing I want to be is rude, but… It would not be right for me to stay at your house… For various reasons. Also, there are certain duties I have to go through, and my aunt might be home early. If she arrives and does not find me there, and finds the broken window… She’d have a heart attack. I don’t want to worry her needlessly after what happened a few days ago,” he was referring to the rape attempt Sebastian saved him from, “She will find out about the break-in and my abduction at some point, and when she does… I would like to be the first one to tell her, and I would like to break it down to her gently.” He bowed once more. “Again, thank you! But I will have to decline your thoughtful offer.” This boy was an angel. A pure, innocent, delicate angel. Too good for this world, too proper, too kind and thoughtful himself. Too much of all that for his own good.

Sebastian began to notice it more. He was way more kind and gentle than the old Ciel. He actually started to miss that rough and aggressive little lord. But no worries. Sebastian will make sure this boy becomes just like his old self, one way or another…

“Whatever is best for you. But, if something bad happens again, please call me. And you will be staying with me with no excuses.” Sebastian smiled and stood up. 

“As for the break-in, we can keep it a secret. Your aunt already has enough things to deal with and so do you. We don’t want to worry her. I can help you clean up the evidence.” 

Ciel blinked in surprise at the offer. “You would really do that?” He then pressed his lips together. “Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to trouble you with such a trivial thing… I can take care of that myself. Clean up and money are not an issue.” Really now, the teen wasn’t giving the demon any chances. It seemed more and more that basic things are not something Ciel would depend on Sebastian upon. It’s like Sebastian could really serve Ciel in providing him safety, but then… How often would Ciel have to get in trouble in order for the demon to fulfill his duties? 

Sebastian smirked. “Don’t worry. I actually cleaned up the evidence by myself. Only the window and the door lock were broken but I managed to fix it.” It was true. While Ciel was asleep, Sebastian managed to fix Ciel’s house and make it seem like nothing bad happened. He even got rid of the invaders and their vehicle, never to be seen again. It was like nothing had happened that night. Sebastian was glad to use his demonic powers after such a long time. It was getting hard trying to act human 24/7.

Ciel’s eyes grew wide in shock. “What…? Why?” _Why would he do this? It’s not his problem to deal with, so why would he go through all this trouble?_ Ciel, who has gotten so used to being independent and not relying on people much ever since his parents’ death, could not understand why someone would go the extra mile for him, when actually he was the kind of person to do that for others. Perhaps, he had grown to used to caring about others and catering to them, that having the treatment returned to him felt very strange for the boy. 

Sebastian walked over to Ciel. “Say, why don’t you stay here till lunch. I am an expert cook, I am sure you will enjoy some lunch. How does some crispy chicken with some fries sound?”

“Mr. Sebastian here is a great cook! He sometimes makes food for us as well!” Finny exclaimed. 

“Oh yes, he is! Please, do stay for lunch!” Mey-Rin added.

“Oh, ah...” Ciel didn’t know what to say, really. He looked at the servants as they spoke and then down at the floor. “Well, if you say so, I suppose I will take you up on your offer.” He nodded and looked up at Sebastian. One of the cats trotted after Ciel and then jumped up, caught onto his shirt on the back and expertly climbed to settle on his shoulder. He almost jumped in surprise at that, but then saw that it was just a feline being a rascal and sighed, reaching up to lightly scratch the little lady under her chin.

Sebastian chuckled at the sight. He was imagining him, Ciel and his cats living together. It would be so graceful. But alas, Ciel wasn’t going to stay with him. However, Sebastian will make Ciel his once again and will never leave his side. He just needs to make his young master remember himself. 

“So, Ciel, how about I give you the tour of the manor? I can also show you my new library.” Sebastian proposed.

“I’m certain a busy man like you has something on his schedule every day, but if you insist, I will take you up on your offer.” Ciel said with a polite nod. The cat remained on his shoulder as the two of them walked.

They say chivalry is dead, but… Then there are teens like Ciel. A rare specimen in this day and age, he isn’t polite just at work. Such a delicate creature needs protection from corruption. Ironically, the very beast that corrupts the innocents is the one vying for Ciel’s attention. 

And that’s what Sebastian was doing. Attacking Ciel’s attention to make him only think about him and him alone. He knew Ciel had a lot on his mind but he was going to get rid of it and make him rely on him. Ciel has finally shown some reliance on the demon with the kidnapping. He knew he can entirely get the boy to do just that. 

“So, let me show you the manor. Follow me, Ciel.” The two of them left. Sebastian showed him every room in the house. “This here is gated towards the pool. That is a gate towards the garden. I have a nice nature view that gives you a good view of the sunset and the ocean. Now, let me take you to the library.”

They walked toward the library door. Sebastian opened it to reveal the huge library filled with thousands of books. He knew Ciel would be delighted to see that room for sure. 

Ciel was amazed with Sebastian’s home and the surrounding area. There was so much to see that it probably took them 30 minutes for sure to cover the area. But he truly marveled at the library. Yes, the library was his kind of heaven. The teen was a bookworm and no one could change him even if they tried. As the boy walked into the grand hall, he couldn’t help his head lifting as he turned to look around and take everything in. This… This was the biggest part in the entire manor. And it was Ciel’s favorite part. Of course, he was not going to say that to not be rude, but Sebastian could already tell.

“Just…. Just how many books do you have here?” Ciel asked in awe. If there was anything the two could really bond over now, then it would be books. The liked the same book cafe, Sebastian had a huge library, Ciel had a huge love for books. Combine the last two, and you get a shared hobby and a pathway to friendship. Not that Sebastian really needed either of those things, but he did now have a way to keep Ciel close to him one way or another. 

“Approximately 2000, but my collection still grows. I will never get tired of collecting books.” Sebastian chuckled and walked over to Ciel. “You are welcome to take any book to read as you please. I even let my servants take some books to read as well.” Sebastian was glad Ciel liked the room. But Sebastian knew this wasn’t enough to make Ciel seep for him. He needed to go in deeper, to gain his full trust and reliance. 

“Ciel, why don’t you go and look for some books to take home? I am going to go and cook some lunch for us. Come downstairs when you are finished.” Sebastian smiled and left the room. He needed some time to think of another way to lure Ciel to him. There must be something that he and his old self have in common. The only thing was books, what else did the young master like? He kept on thinking until a light bulb lit above his head. He knew exactly what he was about to do. He smirked and went to the kitchen to make some food.

“Woow~” Ciel’s eyes widened again and brows rose when he heard the number. Once more, he rose his head and looked up at all the high bookcases and the many books they held. Really, this was something. When Sebastian spoke again, Ciel wanted to protest out of modesty as he would all the time, but the man left too quickly for him to respond. He only watched Sebastian’s back as the man retreated. Once the large door of the library closed, Ciel sighed with his shoulders lowering. It’s like he was not given a choice in this. Well, he might as well take a look, but he didn’t think he’d be taking anything with him even if he liked something. Then again, that would be rude, wouldn’t it?

An hour had passed since Sebastian left Ciel in the library. The boy had picked himself a few books and sat down on the couch in the little reading area. The books were all of different kinds. He just picked up those he thought he’d find interesting and when he started reading one of them, he actually got into it and didn’t notice how time was flying by. 

Sebastian finished up making some crispy chicken sandwiches along with some fries. Along the line, Sebastian made his young master’s favorite dessert; chocolate cake. He remembered how his little lord always whined for it. Hopefully, this Ciel is still obsessed over sweets like his old self. 

Sebastian looked at the time and noticed Ciel wasn’t downstairs yet. It had been more than a hour so he decided to go back to the library. He took off his apron and went upstairs and into the library. There, he saw Ciel sitting on a chair with piled books around him and super focused on one book. He smiled and walked over toward the boy.

“Goodness, you really are a bookworm. I am very pleased to see that you are taking advantage of the library. Also, I finished preparing lunch. Why don’t you take a break, we can also have lunch outside in my garden.” 

Ciel’s head shot up when he was spoken to, not having noticed Sebastian’s presence before that. He jumped up and bowed his head as he apologized. “I’m sorry for not coming! … It’s true,” he lifted his head and looked at Sebastian with slightly drawn-together brows which rose a little at the middle, “you have such an interesting collection of books, I couldn’t help myself.” He then picked up the book he was reading earlier. It was a research conducted into the daily lives of people of various classes, all compiled to analyze and compare what was demanded of people in the Victorian English society and how things actually happened. Interesting how the boy picked exactly that book to read. One would think a female would’ve liked it better, but Ciel’s reasoning was different from pure curiosity and interest. “If you allow me...I would like to take this one.”

Sebastian smiled. Maybe this book can bring some nostalgic feelings to the boy. Yes, that’s what Sebastian wanted. He wanted Ciel to remember his past all on his own by putting things that were connected to his past life. 

“Of course! Do borrow it, I also have some other books that are about the Victorian era if you wish to take more interest upon. But first, we should go and eat some lunch together.” Sebastian led Ciel downstairs and into the garden. 

“I’ll be back with the food. Please, have a seat and enjoy the view.” Sebastian bowed a little and then went back inside to grab the food. He put it all on trays. He was planning on surprising Ciel with the chocolate cake.

Swallowing softly, Ciel nodded once when told that he could borrow the book he was into. His lips pressed together softly at the mention of other books on the time period. He set the book aside when told to follow Sebastian and couldn’t help the feeling of light nervousness rising in him again. His life got so chaotic in a matter of days, and he had never been to the kind of high class living spaces like that of Sebastian’s. This kind of luxury is what he saw in movies or on TV. _I have to eat with him… He says that he even made the food himself… My table manners, do I know them? I mean, I was taught some… But what if there is some sort of special kind of table manners and they are expected of me and Sebastian is used to seeing them at the table and I make a fool of myself with mine and he won’t understand and…!_ The boy had to inhaled and let out his breath slowly and softly to relax. He was overthinking things. He’d survive. Right?

Seated at the table, as the food was being brought out, Ciel looked around a little. Really, the garden was beautiful. He would like to take a walk in it for a little, explore some of it after lunch… If he had the opportunity and permission. He didn’t even notice how his body language was giving him away. His back was a tiny bit arched outward, his shoulders raised a little, hands in his lap, legs closed and feet under the chair on the tips of the shoes with the toes turned inward and ankles bent a little to put the heels outward. When the food was being brought, his head shot to look in the direction. 

Sebastian set the trays on the table. “As I promised, I made crispy chicken sandwiches with fries. And I also made dessert.” Sebastian lifted the lid to reveal a beautifully crafted chocolate cake decorated with whip cream and cherries on the top. 

“It is my special recipe.” Sebastian cut a piece of the cake put it on a small plate and gave it to Ciel. “If you do need more, please help yourself.”

“Whoa!” Ciel let out softly but in genuine surprise, his lips forming a small ‘o’ as his eyes grew a little wider. He watched the plate with the main food and then with the cake being placed down before him. “Thank you.” He said with a smile. Picking up his fork, he broke off a piece of the cake and place it in his mouth. His gaze lifted when he first tasted it, then lowered to the cake before rising to Sebastian. “It is good. Really good.” He said and smiled with his lips closed, beginning to chew. He ate another piece. “But… If I eat that whole piece first, I won’t be able to try your other cooking.” Well that’s a first… He knew that sweets should not be eaten first. If such little things mattered to this Ciel, then what’s to say of bigger matters? Seems it would not be as easy for Sebastian to remake this Ciel in the image of the master that the demon knew. And if Sebastian tried to reshape him… Fit the boy into a mold that wasn’t made for him anymore… What would the demon get in the end? Perhaps, nothing that he ever wanted or even bargained for.

Of course that was the experiment the demon decided to initiate. To see how long the boy can take to remember his past life. He had already given clues of reviving flashbacks, so the demon knew for sure he can fully remember his past self. So this was his plan, to throw pieces of the past in front of the boy ‘unintentionally’.  
Why was Sebastian doing this? Why would he bother recreating his master again if he had already consumed his soul? Simple. The demon missed the boy’s raggedy personality, his silly orders, his mischieves, and the touch of his cute little master. Sebastian wanted it all back again. It made him excited at the thought. The day when this boy becomes the old Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian will make him his and his only. Keeping him as his pet, to play, to care, to do whatever he wishes, although the demon would not consume his soul this time.

Sebastian’s mouth started watering at the thought. He could not wait till the experiment was complete. He better act quickly, for this demon was a very impatient creature.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consistent reminder: Since this is RP-based, on occasion there are repetitions in the text.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and leaving kudos and likes. :)

“Ngh!” A strained voice sounded in the darkness of a bedroom. Ciel was laying in his bed, his face a frown. His brows furrowed, sometimes more, sometimes less. From time to time he’d twitch or turn. His nightmare was actually making him anxious. So much that in his dream he felt and registered the fast beat of his heart. A sheen of sweat covered his skin.

 

What could be ailing the boy’s dreams? In their nature, the images he saw on their own were not necessarily troubling, but their combination was what gave him his unease.  _ “Young Lord, please, try to dance more gracefully. Up to my count, okay? 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3.”  _ He saw some sort of woman in period clothes, then his vision switched to looking at a wall and somehow he was moving to the count, stepping back and forth and turning. His vision caught the appearance of the room vaguely and it did not look modern either.  _ “Master! I am so sorry! I broke the new china!”  _ A strange female voice sounded with some panic to it.  _ “Oh! Earl Phantomhive! To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”  _ A smooth male voice with a hint of slyness and a sort of accent asked. Ciel didn’t see the man’s face, but he saw someone in period clothes as well. The male set on a settee, his clothes colorful. There was someone else with him, a woman. And the room where ever they were was dimly lit.  _ “Bocchan. It is your bedtime.” _ Another masculine voice sounded. Smooth, like velvet. The previous one’s would be perhaps like silk, this one’s was like velvet… And Ciel knew this voice. He didn’t put a face to it right away, but he knew that this person was with him a lot longer than he might be thinking. He saw a man taking off his shoes, then undoing his garters and slipping his socks off his legs. Wait… Why was he wearing those kinds of shoes and socks with garters? Also, why was a man kneeling before him and his foot was placed upon the man’s thigh as he was being slowly undressed?  _ “Bocchan...”  _ Suddenly, the next image came. The man was slowly leaning over him and undoing his tie. Ciel suddenly began to get this looming feeling that he knew who it was.

 

The boy awoke with a gasp, eyes shooting wide and looking around wildly. He panted as if he just got a real scare. Already, it was morning. The sun was shining through and he remembered, it was Sunday. Then he recalled what happened to him on Friday night and jumped out of bed, hurrying downstairs. He checked all the windows and saw that none were broken. Then he checked the fruit dryer and saw that it was off and the apple chips were ready. The kompot* he made was in the fridge so it wouldn’t go bad. Someone did this… And then he recalled Sebastian saying that he took care of the window and his attackers. Did he also take care of the boy’s cooking? Ciel’s gaze lowered and he sighed, shoulders lowering. Sebastian, Sebastian… He then gasped, head and gaze rising as his eyes widened. That’s right! Sebastian! The man in his dream… Why did Ciel recognize Sebastian in him!?

 

Of course, Ciel was going to recall his memories. His flashbacks were beginning to grow deeper and stronger as the days continued. 

 

If Sebastian were to make Ciel recall his memories, he would have to be near Ciel. But there are many obstacles; Madam Red being the biggest one, then his job, his school life and the fact that Sebastian is a stranger to him. He had to make Ciel trust him more than anyone, he had to try and do something. Maybe talking to him more, and helping him out with his troubles would do. He saved the boy’s life two times so those were already big steps, and the fact he let him stay at his mansion for the night. 

 

Right now, Sebastian was signing some papers. His new blue wine  _ Ciel _ was about to go into production. He was thinking about visiting the boy at his home, his Aunt wasn’t probably going to be home by tomorrow so he still has time to grow closer to Ciel.

 

Such frequent visits might make the boy cautious. Because why would a grown man whom he knew only for a few days be so interested in him? And Ciel wasn’t stupid. Even in this life, he was smart. Perhaps, even too smart for his own good.

 

The boy went back up to his room to get some fresh clothes before showering and changing. He felt so much better after that. Returning to the kitchen, he got to making himself breakfast. Some pancakes with apple jam and that kompot he made the night before went really well as he watched tv. He hummed softly while doing the dishes. After drying his hands he let out a sigh. What was he supposed to do now? School was over, work wasn’t until tomorrow… Should he read something, do some gardening, or waste the day away with tv? All his friends were away for their vacations, it seemed like only he stayed home.

 

But to his surprise, Sebastian had arrived at his front door and rung the doorbell. He smiled at Ciel and said hello to him, asking him if he was doing alright. Sebastian was the only person Ciel could have as company for now. It was still strange of Sebastian to crawl up to the boy since he is still a minor but Sebastian tried the best to be a decent man in front of Ciel. In addition, Sebastian brought some of his homemade cakes for Ciel.

 

“I was hoping you would like these. I want to make sure you are doing alright. So much has happened to you and you need someone by your side to comfort and protect you.”

 

The boy welcomed his guest into the house, though he felt a bit uncomfortable. It was sort of not okay for children to welcome less known adults in when they were alone. Actually, it was very not okay. Then again, as Ciel thought about it, Angelina seriously wouldn’t mind. If she were here with them, she’d be really excited. But she isn’t… Ugh! All these rules!

 

“Thank you!” He said as he closed the door after Sebastian and then went on to find the man a pair of guest slippers and offer them to him so he could take off his shoes. “This is really thoughtful of you… Really.” For a moment, he blushed. His mind just started to think that Sebastian may be doing something similar to courting or something, but something inside him made that train of thought go off its rails.  _ No, Sebastian isn’t like that. He is just a very caring person. _ Ciel thought and for now those thoughts left him. Oh… If only he knew.

 

“Please, come in.” He said as he walked ahead and showed with his arm to his and Sebastian’s left. “Make yourself comfortable in the living room. I will make us some tea.” He then went into the kitchen and got the pot to start heating the water as he set up a trey with a tea set.

 

Sebastian sat himself on the soft couch. He thought about his next move. How was he going to get closer to this boy. However, he was less stressed due to the fact that this new Ciel was much more nice and more welcoming than the old one, but still not as easy. As Sebastian continued to focus deeper, he suddenly began to have _ certain  _ thoughts about Ciel. He dreamt of touching that beautiful boy. He recalled the night when he brought Ciel to his mansion. He removed his clothes and admired his beautiful naked body, the same creamy skin, Sebastian touched it enjoyably as he was tending his wounds from the crash. _ He just wanted Ciel all to himself once again and to ravish him. _

 

Sebastian got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen. He watched Ciel preparing the tea. It was a bit weird to him, the old Ciel couldn’t even tie his own shoe laces, but this one can take care of himself and even others as well. This Ciel would be less of a hassle for Sebastian if he finally had him for himself. Maybe this Ciel could care for the demon’s needs, and not just any needs, _ those sexual needs. _

 

Sebastian shook his head. Of course he couldn’t go that far. Ciel would definitely never look him the face if he made any certain move like that. For now, he just needed to get close to him like a friend or acquaintance.

 

But if this Ciel could do all those things that Sebastian did for him before… Then he depended on the demon less now. If the man thought about it, then really, a bit of a predicament was presenting itself. Once more, it was proven that Ciel would need Sebastian for things that really counted, and not so much for ordinary mundane things. The butler could no longer really be a butler, Ciel didn’t need him that way. Really, he didn’t need him for anything actually. Sebastian just chose to throw himself into Ciel’s life that fateful night. And now, if Sebastian wanted to tend to Ciel like he did before. Take care of him like his charge first and then everything else when it came to mundane things, then it would now be only if Ciel allowed it or the man wanted and insisted on it. It seemed as though with this reincarnation, their relationship would have to change more drastically than one could imagine. And if this Ciel, being his new self, recalls everything that they were to one another in all the ways that they were before he died… What sort of conclusions would this new Ciel come up with? Once more, one of the biggest mysteries… But those thoughts were going too far into the ‘what if’s from what was happening in the present.

 

Ciel brought the trey into the living room and set it on the short table. He set the tea cup with their little dishes for Sebastian and himself, carefully poured the tea, and had some of the cakes set up on a three-tier plate. Once the both of them were seated, he gently slid Sebastian’s cup on its little dish toward the man a little as a sign of permission for the guest to drink his offered beverage. “It truly is humbling that you have come to visit me after all the things you have already done for me. I really do not know to what I owe this or how I can possibly repay you your kindness.” Ciel said. But the boy didn’t know that what he was saying was dangerous. Those words were giving Sebastian a chance to lay down his own rules and start hinting at some sort of demands. Ciel was unconsciously permitting him to manipulate him.

 

Sebastian chuckled and sipped his tea. Yes indeed, this was a gate that has finally opened for him. But he needed to take great advantage of this. He needed to think of something exponential that would get the boy more close to him and easier for Sebastian to control him a bit. It hit him, he knew what he could make him do. And if his aunt disagreed, well obviously, she could never go against Sebastian’s charms, so this would be an easy go for him.

 

“Well, I do have one favor, if it isn’t too much trouble.” Sebastian spoke while setting his tea down. He looked at Ciel. “I was wondering if you could visit my mansion every night. Just to help me around with work, run errands and accompany me. I usually don’t have anyone to talk to and it gets quite lonesome. Besides, I want to get to know you more, Ciel.” Sebastian stood up and then sat close next to Ciel. “You are a good boy, and I love spending my time with you. If this pleases you, I would also like you to consider spending the nights at my manor with me. Think of me as a close friend to you now. Besides work, we can even spend some enjoyable time together as well. What do you say?” Sebastian brought out his hand in front of Ciel. He hoped he didn’t make the boy feel uncomfortable. He said it the best way he possibly can to allure the other.

 

Some sort of alarm… Like an internal warning bell.... Was ringing somewhere deep inside Ciel. Like it was the boy’s last resort, last warning sign from something within him, something that knew better. And the sound of that bell kept getting louder and louder. Ciel’s eyes were on Sebastian as they spoke, but his expression softened in a manner that hinted toward what could possibly be going on inside him. But oh… Oh that stupid consciousness that did not heed the warnings of the subconscious.

 

“I don’t know about every single night…” Ciel began, making a slight pause. “But, I think it would be possible for me to visit you on occasion.” He then let a small, humble smile slip onto his face for a moment. “You see, I’ve still got work and it’s full-time.” Perhaps it was the best reason he could voice without getting into the fact that Angelina, as his guardian and aunt, will not like it and that would be like saying Sebastian’s proposition was not acceptable.

 

At least the boy agreed to visit him still. That is good enough. Sebastian will take care of that later. He smiled and patted the boy’s shoulder. “Good then. How about you come and visit me today? I have a few tasks I need some help with. And a boy as smart as you can certainly help me get it in done in a jiffy.”

 

Ciel’s gaze drifted as he fell into a small dilemma of decision. On the one hand, he had a full day of work tomorrow, aside from the one errand he also had to run for Angelina. On the other hand, he felt that if he refused now, then this would affect his relationship with Sebastian, whatever it was. Looking back at the man, he smiled softly. “Alright, I will gladly aid you. But I will have to leave for the night.” 

 

“It is alright. Do the things you need to do first and then come and visit me.” Sebastian smiled and patted the boy’s shoulder. In the meantime, Sebastian can prepare for Ciel’s visit tomorrow as formulating some plans to lure the boy closer to him.

 

They spent the rest of their time pleasantly chatting and drinking their tea. They spoke of ordinary, mundane things, the kind old Ciel was bored with. Yet, somehow… The more they spoke, the more Ciel began to get strange vibes from Sebastian. Was it the way the man spoke? The way he looked at Ciel, smiled at him? Was it both? Or something else? He didn’t know, but something about Sebastian was making Ciel feel uncomfortable with the man. He had done so much for the teen, yet the way he was trying to get close was not the kind that people who knew each other for no longer than a week should, especially with their age difference.

 

Ciel was seeing Sebastian off with a smile, but when he closed the door after the man, he couldn’t help the sigh of relief. Something wasn’t right, that’s for sure. His mind began to recount all the times they met so far and how Sebastian behaved, and then those dreams Ciel had. He couldn’t help but shudder and shake his head to try and clear his mind. Rubbing the sides of his arms, he pressed his lips together and rolled them in softly as he thought of what to do now. He didn’t want to go to Sebastian’s house, yet he felt like it would be really rude for him. Sitting on the couch, the boy began to think hard once more. On the one hand, Sebastian was going more than an extra mile for Ciel when he had no reason to do so. Ciel knew that even those people who helped others in similar ways like Sebastian helped him, even they did not go out of their way to get so close to those whom they helped. Ciel wanted to avoid Sebastian. This man was no longer someone he could feel safe with, as ironic as that may seem due to Ciel being saved by him twice. But what if Sebastian was some sort of psycho who first saved Ciel just because he happened to be near, and now he was obsessing over him in unhealthy ways and planning evil things? If only Ciel knew that that thought of his was actually true…

 

Sighing, he decided it was time to clear up after their little tea party. As he did that, he decided he needed to text his aunt. Drying his hands after washing the cups, dishes, and silverware, he picked up his phone and texted his aunt, asking how she was doing. He set the phone down and turned on the tv, not expecting Angelina to reply any time soon but his phone pinged as a message arrived. He looked at the screen and smiled. She finished her second surgery after the first one which was extremely complicated. “I’m so worn out.” She said. “I want to go home but I know that I shouldn’t because I could pass out somewhere on the street or in the transport. So I will stay the night at the hospital. Who knows, maybe they’ll need me for something again.”

 

Ciel answered with a wish of good rest for her and then said he will bring her food and a change of clothes. Turning off the tv, he went to put some vegetable and cheese pie into a container and pour some of the kompot into a small thermos. Then he packed her a change of clothes, took all of those things and set out to the hospital. On his way there, he pondered over how he should approach his situation with Sebastian as he rode the bus. This man was suspicious, definitely worth being wary of. At the same time, he was undoubtedly very familiar to Ciel, the boy just didn’t know how yet. Finally, he decided that he would keep his distance but look into who the man was to try and figure everything out.

 

The next day had come running fast. Sebastian didn’t need to go to work today. Honestly, it was good, for his intention was to prepare everything for Ciel’s visit later tonight. He even made a list of activities; looking at a few books, watching a movie, showing Ciel around the garden, feeding his cats and much much more. Sebastian stared at the ticking clock. Waiting for Ciel to get off of work and come to his mansion.

 

However, it was getting really late. Ciel hadn’t arrived. He knew the boy was already off from work a few hours ago. Sebastian texted him, but there was no reply. He wondered if Ciel was in trouble. He grew worried. He decided to go to Ciel’s house to see if he was doing alright. Quickly, he left his mansion and walked over to Ciel’s house. He rang the doorbell and stood for a few minutes. How strange. He could sense Ciel was in there. He could smell him. So why wasn’t Ciel answering the door?

 

“Ciel, are you home? You didn’t come and visit me.” 

 

Sebastian felt a bit troubled.  _ Is he ignoring me?  _ Sebastian knocked on the door. “Ciel, why aren’t you answering the door? Is something the matter? Did I bother you? Have I said something wrong? Please, don’t make me worry.”

 

He could hear the boy’s heartbeat. He knew Ciel was sitting in his room with a blanket around him. The demon was about to go in. But that would be quite rude. Sebastian stood outside for a while. He needed to see Ciel. There is something definitely erroneous going on with the boy.

 

_ Hmmm, if I cannot break down the door, then maybe I could climb up to his window and check up on him. I might just do that then. _

 

Ciel jumped when he heard Sebastian’s voice. At first, the knocking didn’t trouble him, but the calling did. Why was Sebastian demanding to see Ciel so much? And that choice of words…

 

_ Why is he here? Why is he so insistent? All because I did not come to him and didn’t answer his texts? Does he have nothing better to do?  _ Ciel was seriously getting worried. Now, Sebastian’s behavior screamed ‘obsessive’ to him. He felt like locking himself in the bathroom just in case, so he grabbed his phone and hurried. Locking the door after himself, he made sure that the lights in the bathroom were off so as not to alert Sebastian of his change of location, or so he thought. Too bad he didn’t know what Sebastian was and the kinds of abilities he had.

 

The demon’s obsession with his master’s reincarnation clouded the man’s mind. He was about to do something that would make Ciel even more scared of him. Thankfully, Angelina saved the demon and her nephew from that by arriving at the house by taxi. When she saw a man at her doorstep, she froze in surprise and caution, but then recognize him to be Sebastian. Smiling, she proceeded to the house. “Good evening, Mr. Michaelis. What brings you to our humble abode?” She said with a smile as she stepped onto the porch. However charming the man may be and however much she found him to be handsome and all else, she was not stupid. In this day and age, rules of society and laws were different. People treated each other differently. Also, for someone in her line of work, having a sharp mind and proper judgement was something her patients depended on her to have. Of course, for the patients those qualities concerned the medical field, but people skills were very greatly affected as well. So if Sebastian thought he could get away with showing up suspiciously one time too many, he had another thing coming when dealing with this Angelina Dalles.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian was about to climb up the window to Ciel’s room. However, he saw a cab pull into the driveway, and from that cab someone got out, Madam Red. He was in a bit of a trouble now, but he knew he could get away with it somehow.

Madam Red saw Sebastian she approached him while speaking. “Mr. Michaelis, what are you doing here this time of night. Were you checking up to see Ciel?”

“Hello, Madam Red. Yes, I came here to check up on Ciel. You see, I thought the boy would be a bit lonely here without you, so I asked if he could come and visit me after work but alas he did not come. So I came here to check to see if he is alright. But he isn’t opening the door or answering my calls or text.”

“Is he alright?!” Madam Red quickly went to the door and got out her keys.

“I know he is. I believe I have frightened him and made him uncomfortable with my visits. Maybe it is best if I should leave.” As much as Sebastian wanted to meet Ciel before he could leave, this probably isn’t the best time due to the fact that Madam Red had arrived.

“That is pure nonsense, sir. Ciel is being plain rude and childish towards you. I have to greatly thank you for checking up on my nephew despite how busy you are. Now, please do come in, I will scold that boy for making you wait outside.” She opened the door and took Sebastian’s hand and dragged him inside.

“Wait right here, sir. Let me go and get Ciel.”

The boy heard the conversation that took place downstairs.  _ No, no! _ The LAST thing he needed was his aunt making him come before the very man who was frightening him! So when the woman came upstairs and started calling for him, he decided that it would be a good time to fake something like not feeling well. So he began to cough and forced himself into a coughing fit.   


“Ciel?” She heard the coughing and came up to the door of the bathroom. “Ciel!” He could hear the concern and agitation in her voice.

Coughing a few more times, the boy finally answered in a weak voice. “Sorry, aunty. I’ll be out in a bit… I just need to get some medicine from the medication kit.”

Sebastian approached to Madam Red’s side. “Is he alright?”

“He was coughing. No wonder he couldn’t open the door.” 

Sebastian’s eyes widened.  _ Coughing?!  _ Sebastian quickly moved her aside and grabbed a small pin from his pocket. He picked the lock and managed to open the door, not caring how this might look to Angelina. He saw the boy frightened. Sebastian quickly grabbed hold of Ciel’s shoulders and forced him to look at him.

“Ciel, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t well!? You had me worried!”

“Ciel! You’re alright!?” Madam Red came into the bathroom.

Sebastian immediately picked up the boy in a bridal style and carried him to his room and laid him on the bed.

“Mr. Michaelis. Thank you so much for everything! For looking after Ciel. I owe you so much.”

“There is no need. Ciel is a special boy and I want to be there for him when he needs it.”

_ Special boy, huh? _ Ciel thought. His sharp mind was finally being used for something more than studies. He was picking up on little things a little like his old self.  _ You even picked the lock… A little cough made you pick a lock instead of just asking how I was if I responded to my aunt? The hell is up with you people lately… _

Ciel feigned a weak but sweet, apologetic smile. “I’m sorry I made you worry so much. I wasn’t feeling well at work today and it got worse when I came home… I think I might have gotten sick.” Yeah, he could say he caught something while running errands yesterday. But for a bigger argument, he could tell Sebastian it might be in addition to that ‘bumpy ride’ he took in the trunk of his abductors’ car. Either way, the boy hoped that Sebastian would not insist on taking him to his manor. Because… why the fuck? What is this man, his mother? For what reason, other than an unhealthy one, could Sebastian want the teenage boy? And he oh so begged the universe that his aunt wouldn’t let Sebastian take him.  _ I mean, woman! You are my guardian, I am your charge! Forget about family relations of aunt and nephew. It’s written on the papers that you signed that you are going to take care of me, among many other duties you are supposed to fulfill! Don’t let him take me! _

“I’ll go and cook him some soup and also bring extra blankets.” Madam Red then left the bedroom with Sebastian and Ciel all alone. Sebastian knew all along that Ciel was faking his coughing. He knew what exactly was going through his mind. He gave Ciel a cold stare for a few moments before he spoke.

“I know you were faking your coughing. I knew you weren’t opening the door. Ciel, if you are trying to keep me away from you, then I don’t understand what I am to you. If you believe I’m some kind of threat to you possibly, I don’t know what else I can do to make you trust me. Maybe it is best if I leave you alone. I sincerely apologize for making you uncomfortable. Hopefully you have it in your heart to forgive me.”

And with that, Sebastian bowed and left Ciel’s bedroom. He told Madam Red he had some work to take care of so he had to leave. He walked back to his manor while his mind was clouded with thoughts.

_ I don’t know what else I can do to make him trust me. This is such a difficult task for I do not know human emotions and thoughts. This Ciel is different, with different thoughts and reasons. How can I get close to him? How can I make him regain his past and his old self? _

Sebastian continued to think. Maybe it was best for him to leave the boy alone for a while. He’ll think of something later. Who knows, the boy might be in trouble again and he could possibly call out for him again.

Ciel watched Sebastian go, then his head turned to the side and he bit his bottom lip bitterly. First Sebastian calls him out and then turns things around like he’s hurt. The bastard knew damn well what he’s done. Or so Ciel thought, and he also thought that this way the man might be trying to manipulate him emotionally, which made the boy pretty damn angry. But he managed to calm himself. Soon, his anger changed for bigger resolve to find out just who in fucking hell Sebastian Michaelis was.

Angelina found the cakes that Sebastian brought for Ciel in the fridge, though she didn’t knew they were from him. When the man was leaving, she saw him off and thanked him and apologized to him once more. Closing the door after him, she sighed softly and returned into the kitchen. She then proceeded to make tea and while the pot heated, she started preparations on making chicken noodle soup.

“Ciel?” She asked before peeking into his room, then coming in with a trey that contained honey, lemon slices, and tea on it. She set it down on his night stand and looked at the boy. “Are you doing well, dear?” Ciel looked up at his aunt, then nodded a few times. Her lips pressed together a little, then she turned and left to continue cooking. Ciel felt bad for making his aunt do all this after a long time at work, even if she had her rest at the hospital. He wasn’t even sick and she was taking care of him. In a way, since she didn’t know why he was doing what he was doing, he embarrassed her and soon she’d find out since he wasn’t really sick and she, as a doctor, would be able to tell. Ciel felt conflicted, bitter, and a little bit miserable. He turned onto his side and hugged his pillow, curling up a little.

A few days had passed, then a few weeks. Sebastian waited for Ciel to call or text him. He even waited for him to call out his name, but nothing. What was a demon to do when this stubborn boy isn’t going to talk to him?

Right now, Sebastian was at his office. His workers were discussing on new products. “Mr. Michaelis. About the new blue wine we talked about last month. It has now been released to stores yesterday. We have already gathered the consumer status. About a million bottles have been sold. The stores were out of stock within a few hours. We have even gotten great reviews from critics. Some restaurants and bars are now selling them as well,” one of his workers shows him the reviews about the wine. Sebastian recalled naming it  _ Ciel _ . He smirked, “That is excellent. I am happy to hear my new product is already popular. Hopefully, it can be well known to  _ certain _ people as well.”

Was it even a good idea for Sebastian to name the wine after Ciel? Probably not. He knew Ciel will greatly be scared and embarrassed by the man knowing he named one of his own products after him. But, Sebastian had been thinking a lot about the boy these past few weeks. Getting close to him is good, but toying with him would be better. He’s a demon after all, he toyed with his master when he was a butler, and he can do the same with this Ciel.

_ Let us see the boy’s reaction to all of this. _

Ciel spent this time trying to get over his anxiety caused by the man. He first had to continue feigning sickness and even called the restaurant to let them know their most popular waiter wasn’t going to make it to work for a while, which got the owner worked up but the man quickly calmed himself because he was employing a teen and he could not expect the same of one like Ciel as he would from someone in their 20s.

Ciel hated it, because all these blankets were making him unnecessarily sweaty and laying around so much was making him bored and tired. Yes, tired of laying around, physically, not just mentally. At one point though, when Angelina started getting concerned over what could have happened between Sebastian and Ciel, and voiced those concerns, Ciel decided he needed back up; someone who could be his safe zone because he didn’t trust his charmed aunt enough. So he got his phone and called the one person who irritated him the most, but also the only one whom he could tolerate, as ironic as that seemed. “Hello, Alois?”

“Ooh, Ciel! What’s up? How’s it hanging! We haven’t talked in over a week if not more, since school ended!” The voice of the other male teen, which sounded a bit too high on purpose, came from the other end.

“Yeah. Sorry about that. Listen,” Ciel spoke. “I have a bit of a situation. It’s sensitive, delicate, and not certain. I can’t even trust my aunt too much and I need someone to be there, like… Sorta, protection-wise. You know?”

“...What the fuck did you get yourself into already?” Came Alois’s normal voice, not girlish like how he made it in order to get with other guys.

“I’ll explain some time later. I just want to know. Can you or can you not move in for a week if not more? I don’t know… Let’s make up something? Say… You come at first because I’m sick, though I’m pretending and you can’t tell! Anyway, I’m sick, my aunt is a surgeon so you know, gotta help lessen the burden and her worries, all that stuff. And then you stick around ‘cause it’s cool and it’s summer and we’re friends so why the fuck not.” Ciel let out a sigh from all that talking and to make a pause to let it sink in for Alois. “So, how about it.”

There was a bit of silence before Alois answered. “You know, I may be the annoying one… But I’m the one with enough brains to not drag myself into whatever you managed to get yourself stuck in. So yeah, why the heck not?” Ciel smirked.  _ Oh Alois, if only you knew… If you met Sebastian like my aunt did, you’d be doing everything to try and get with him, if not more. _

Sitting at his desk while drinking some of the  _ Ciel _ wine was quite relaxing for Sebastian. Consuming the wine reminded him of the day he consumed his master’s soul.

He did not forget the exquisite taste of that fine soul. It was utterly the most breathtaking soul he had ever consumed. The soul that endured sadness, anger, confusion and despair. Yes, that was indeed the greatest soul the demon had ever tasted.

The new Ciel’s soul probably isn’t the same since it had not gone through much as his past self. But, the boy is still the same boy the demon was obsessed over. He had thought he was only fawning over the boy’s soul all this time but after his master was gone and got reborn,  _ it was his body and heart as well. _

Sebastian was still waiting. He can wait. He knew the boy will call for him, one way or another. He could feel it.

Alois arrived at Ciel’s and Angelina’s house right before lunch. Angelina was surprised, but Ciel greeted his friend and apologised for not informing his aunt that Alois would be staying a while. “You know how he is.” The blonde boy started with a cheeky smile “Gets himself into something and now I gotta drag ‘im out of trouble.” His grin widened.

Ciel then added. “You have a lot of work.” He said to his aunt. “Alois agreed to watch me while I’m getting better *cough*... So that you wouldn’t have to worry as much.” Angelina sighed softly, shoulders lowering.

“Okay… I can work with that.” She nodded, then smiled. “Lunch is ready. Who’s hungry?”

“I don’t know about you, but I sure as hell am!” Alois chirped up and grinned when Ciel punched his shoulder softly. The three sat in the dining room and had lasagna with salad. For dessert, there was cheesecake with condensed milk. Afterwards, Angelina proceeded to inform Alois of what medication Ciel needed to take, how much and when, at what instances to call the hospital, when and what he should eat, and all sorts of other things. Above all, she made him promise that he will keep her updated. Alois listened to everything and gave one big nod at the end. Then, Angelina packed up some things and got ready to go to work. “I might have to spend a night at the hospital. I’m worried leaving you two boys alone, so be very careful!” Alois and Ciel saw her off, promising to behave. Once the door closed, Ciel sighed. Alois looked at him. “So, what are we gonna do? Oh yeah! You have to tell me the sort of mess you are in!”

Ciel stared at Alois for a bit, then with a sight went into the living room. The two sat down and Ciel proceeded to tell the sort of events he went through and how Sebastian was involved, how the man behaved, what he said, and how it made Ciel feel. When Ciel finished, Alois was sitting back with his eyes wide and brows raised. “You know… Before, I would’ve said you are a fool because you found yourself a daddy,” Ciel’s frown made Aois smirk for a moment before he cleared his voice, “But… I get where you’re coming from. Him personally saving you from those guys who broke in, then getting to your house and demanding to see you and all that… You’ve got yourself a predator and I wouldn’t believe this shit for a moment if I didn’t know you. But… You haven’t told me his name yet.”

Ciel’s lips pressed together. Alois was going to kill him… He was going to kill him. “Sebastian Michaelis.” The kind of shocked expression that appeared on the other’s face was what Ciel knew what happen.

“WhAT?!?” There was a pause, the boy with his mouth hanging open. “Wait, wait, wait… Just a dude with the same name, or… THE Sebastian Michaelis? LIke, Michaelis wine and all that shit?” Ciel stared at Alois calmly, then closed his eyes and gave one nod. Alois fell back against the seat. “This shit’s a rollercoaster I didn’t sign up for… But I’m not pulling out yet.” There was a moment of silence between the two before Alois spoke again, now calmer. “So,what now?”

Inhaling, Ciel began to speak as he let out a breath. “Weeell...I was thinking I would do general and indepth research on him. You know, detective work. Might even higher a PI.” He looked at Alois and the boy’s brows were raised again. “Anyhow, I need to know who he is so that I know what sort of dark secrets he has and who I’m dealing with.”

“That’s a… Smart AND risky move.” Alois began. “Do you even know how you’re going to survive this?” Ciel just shrugged his shoulders before meeting Alois’s gaze again. “Weeell! This calls for some tea and cake!” Ciel’s brows furrowed.

“We just ate.” He pointed out.

“Well, such discussions make me hungry, so… Those cakes Mr. Tall-dark-and-rapist left for you, they’re going to go bad and I know you ain’t going to have the gut to eat them. So… I will spare you the burden of dealing with them.” Alois got up and went into the kitchen. “While I’m at it, turn on a movie!” Ciel shook his head, then got the remote and turned on the TV and began to flip channels.

Sebastian was sitting outside on his balcony, enjoying the view of the ocean. His cats were resting around, one on his shoulders, one on his lap, and the other in his arms. Ciel was just a block away from his house. It made him ache to go and see him. It felt like the time when Young Master Ciel was cursed from the Werewolf Forest and was traumatized by adults, especially Sebastian. This felt like the same situation. However, not siding with the young lord for a while never bothered the demon. He even went through two centuries without Ciel, but now he was beginning to feel strange without him now. It made him feel cold. For the first time, the demon felt loneliness.

Sebastian sighed while stroking his cat’s fur. He needed to distract his mind. He decided to go out for a bit. Just to enjoy the city and occupy his mind somewhere else. He then got up holding all of his cats and then set the down on the floor.

“I’ll be back soon my darlings. Wait for me, alright?” Sebastian then left with his cats meowing him ‘goodbye.’

Sebastian’s phone rang when he was just about to leave his house. It was his personal assistant. When Sebastian would pick up, the man told him that a major restaurant business in France wanted to present a business proposition for Sebastian’s company. The owner of the business which first because extremely popular and luxurious in France was now going to open some restaurants in other countries. They wanted a deal for a special kind of wine which would be special edition only for their business, the make the drink exceptionally high-class, available only for the high class of society. Of course, that was a good proposition, but a bit limiting. If perhaps someone wanted to make that kind of deal, then maybe better to search for business partners in the places like Saudi Arabia and the like, the mass producers of petroleum were extremely rich, and people there threw their money left and right. But this restaurant that was only beginning to gain more popularity might not provide the kind of prestige to Sebastian’s wine that they were trying to offer. Looking at things in the bigger picture, this deal might hurt Sebastian’s business. But then… What better wine to fit this French restaurant than  _ Ciel _ ? And maybe… If they didn’t make a contract with very high demands to be met, perhaps it could work... Another way to look for Ciel’s recognition. Make the wine named after him popular. Maybe when the boy also finds it in Rose Blanche when he’s off to work… Maybe he’ll come to Sebastian again.

The boy will always be the demon’s prized possession. Whether that boy disagreed to be his, the demon will always come back, there is no escaping even if there is a contract or not. Sebastian will win this game, Ciel Phantomhive, no matter what life he takes upon, no matter what body he resides, Sebastian will always come before him, one way or another…


	9. Chapter 9

Several days passed. Ciel ‘got better’ from his fake cold. Alois was staying over still, and Angelina was okay with it since the boy was a long-lasting friend of Ciel’s and the boy knew how to take care of himself and not bother others. Surprisingly for Ciel even, he saw a side to Alois he hadn’t before, all from staying a little more than half a week in the same house with him. The blonde actually knew how to conduct himself when it was needed. Otherwise, he was carefree and loose with his friends, and that actually earned Ciel’s respect, but he wouldn’t tell that to Alois, not yet at least.

Ciel got back to work and was welcomed warmly by his colleagues, but the owner reminded him that he had responsibilities as the most popular waiter. He made a good call to stay home and not tarnish the reputation by staying home when sick, but he had to look after himself more.

As he went to get wine for an order, he went into the storage room and scanned the shelves. A certain bottle caught his eye and he focused on it. At first, his eyes were narrowed. Then they widened. “Ci...el...” He read. With a slightly trembling hand, he slowly reached for the bottle and took it, one of a few on the shelf. He examined it closed. “I’ll be damned.” He exhaled with a soft scoff when he saw who the producer was.

The wine  _ Ciel _ had just become the most popular wine in just a week. It had gained popularity all over the world. Of course, finally, the person who it was named after had found out. What was Ciel to do now? It seemed creepy to find a wine named after you by a rich stranger.

Now that Ciel found out, what would he do next? Ignore it or do something about it? He cannot compete with a man of such high status, people would think he’s just crazy. Sebastian was a handsome man who was adored by people all over the world, but no one knew his biggest secret, that this man was a being from Hell itself.

The bottle shined Ciel’s name in cursive. The drink was blue, just like the color of his eyes. Sebastian definitely created this wine based off of him.

It took him a while. He swallowed and did his best to calm his breathing. Setting the bottle in place with perhaps a bit too much force, he grabbed the one he needed which he found first and went to fulfill the order.

The entire day, the teen felt anxious. So much that he noticed when people noticed, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He practically ran home from the bus stop even though it was two minutes of walking. He barged into the house and was thankful to the universe Angelina wasn’t home. “Hey, Ciel. What’s up?” Alois poked his head out of the kitchen when he heard the bang. He saw what a mess Ciel looked like and his brows furrowed on concern. Before he could say anything more, Ciel was flying up the stairs to his room and locked himself in. Alois could only guess that it was because of something related to Sebastian.

For a while, Alois left Ciel be but then he came up to the room and knocked. “Ciel? What’s going on? Tell me, man.” He didn’t get a response and was about to speak after a bit, but then the door opened and Ciel hurried past him. Alois went after him. “What’s going on? Is the world on fire or something?” Perhaps that wasn’t a very nice thing to say but it came out before Alois could stop himself.

Ciel spared his friend a glance as he was putting on his shoes. “I’m hiring a PI.” He said and then flew out the door, slamming it shut behind himself. Alois just huffed and rose his hands, then let them drop to his thighs with a small slap. He shook his head and ran a hand over his hair as he returned to the kitchen. He didn’t know what to think or do.

Ciel took the last bus to the stop a few blocks away from the private investigation bureau. The clock said it just closed but Ciel saw lights and knocked on the door perhaps a little too loud and hard, a sign of his desperation. The door was opened by a tall but thin man. “We’re closed.” He said. But before he could add anything, Ciel stopped him by blurting out.

“Please, you have to help me! I have money! I’ll pay you extra even if you take the case now!” He was so desperate and the look in his eyes was so wild the man sighed and told him to come inside. When the two sat down, he asked Ciel to tell him what was going on. Ciel told him, but he kept out the one detail about how Sebastian saved him the second time because people wouldn’t believe that and that would undermine everything else he told. He told that Sebastian at first came off as a concerned and caring adult after saving him from the rapist, but as they met more and more, the man began to give off strange vibes and the feeling in Ciel’s gut only became stronger. He recalled a few things Sebastian told him and how the man looked at him to give as examples to the investigator. He also said he couldn’t go to the police because of Sebastian’s high status, and he knew that because of the restaurant he worked in and that Sebastian checked out as who he was saying he was, the CEO of a wine company that has the perfect reputation. The police just wouldn’t take the case, it was Sebastian’s word against Ciel’s, and who knows what that men would do then. Ciel also told the investigator who he was, who his parents were, but he just didn’t have the influence needed to tackle Sebastian. All that would be earned is a temporary scandal but no real progress, at least nothing lasting. And when he saw that wine today at work… It was the last drop. “All I want is to dig up anything and everything you can on him. To the time of his birth and before that. Family history, everything. I have to know and I will pay any price. Something in what you find may give me way to use as evidence against him if I do go to law enforcement. And then maybe my family name and the kind of charges I will press against him will have a bigger resonance in the media and with the people and I might get somewhere. But he is a predator! He came to my house and was demanding I come out and if my aunt didn’t come I don’t know what would happen! And I can’t trust her because she’s infatuated and I KNOW how she gets when she’s like that!”

The investigator thought for a really long while before responding, and Ciel’s heart was beating fast as he awaited that response. This case was serious, and the man understood that fully… But taking on a case from a minor… He laid out all the risks that came with him taking on the case because of Ciel’s age. And when he said that ‘if everything turned out to be fake, then consequences would be very drastic and would effect not just Ciel’s life but his own and his family and etc’, Ciel didn’t say anything. He got so angry he was storming out of the office. “Wait!” The man called, knowing he made a mistake saying that, though he didn’t feel too bad about it. Ciel was too angry now, though he did stop. And the degree of his anger was shown in his eyes. “I will take the case.” The man said. “In fact, another investigator will work it with me for better efficiency and speed.” Ciel knew it was just so he would pay more money but he didn’t care. This was something he was ready to pay as much as needed for. And if he couldn’t withdraw the money that was his without Angelina being informed since he wasn’t 18 yet, he’d say he saw something ‘really sweet’ that he wanted to invest into the stocks of in order to get more money back and he would tell only when he’d find out if it worked out or not. This would be his ‘business venture’ to try his waters in because he wanted to get more serious with earning money than working at a luxurious restaurant. Yes, that’s what he’d tell. And knowing Angelina, she’d be surprised, but she’d sign any papers needed for him to withdraw the money he needed. And so… The deal with the PI was made, and now Ciel just had to be on the look-out for danger, try to tame his his anxiety, and get a little bit of patience. Though as he left the bureau and was calling a cab, he had this nagging thought of what he would possibly do if Sebastian found out he was being investigated. A man like him was bound to be attentive and find out when someone was poking their nose into his background. But neither Ciel nor the PIs who were going to investigate his case were ready for what they were going to find on Sebastian Michaelis in due time, and how many not decades but centuries it all went back. And then at the and of it all… Would be what Ciel would find out about himself.

But Ciel didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He was messing with a man who wasn’t even human.

At night, Sebastian sat near the fireplace with his cats while drinking some of  _ Ciel _ .

_“_ Drinking this wine dates me back to consuming your soul, young master. Or just in general, makes me feel that I am consuming you right now.” He chuckled at himself.

“I am still waiting for you to crawl back to me, Ciel. I will make you my toy. I want to make you snap until you can no longer keep me out of your thoughts. I will definitely continue to haunt you.”

~~~~~

Nearly a month passed. It was no somewhere in the middle of July, Alois was still living with them, Angelina was going to take some time off for a vacation and Ciel saw that as a problem to the investigation that was still ongoing. But then, he got a call from the two men investigating his case. They agreed to meet up at a cafe.

To say Ciel was disappointed was an understatement. Only information dating back to the start of the company, some things from the media from that time until now… The fuck kind of detective job was this? Tensing his lips, he took a moment before speaking up. “I will pay you… But only the standard price for one investigator.” The mens’ faces at first showed surprise, then paled a bit and obviously became upset. “This is something I myself could have google and found. This is beyond inadequet and you are lucky that I am paying you at all. You have wasted my time and should be thankful I MIGHT not tell about how poorly you did your job.” He didn’t leave them any room for speech. He took what they provided him with and left. The money was sent to the bureau’s bank account later that day.

When Ciel came home, he was sitting at his desk, hands clasped before his mouth with the elbows on the desk. He glared down at the folder, his head trying to work up a new plan of action.

Sebastian, however, he was busy preparing for his party this Saturday. The party was a celebration for the  _ Ciel  _ wine for becoming so exotic and popular. Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny were preparing the decorations. Sebastian had sent out invitations a couple of weeks ago. Guests from different countries were arriving to greet Sebastian, but he had hoped that Madam Red would bring her  _ special  _ nephew to the party. It’s been over a month since Sebastian had seen the boy. He promised that he would stay away until Ciel would drag himself in front of Sebastian. The demon knew that day was coming soon and he could hardly wait.

When Angelina received the invitation, she perked up with excitement. “Ciel!” She called out and hurried to find her nephew. When she located him in the back yard with Alois playing cards, she smiled widely with joy. “Mr. Michaelis invited us to a party! We’re coming!” Ciel’s eyes widened and he paled. Noticing that her nephew wasn’t really happy, Angelina furrowed her brows. “Ciel, is something wrong?” The boy swallowed softly and managed a nervous smile.

“No, sorry. It’s just so surprising.” His smile then became just a little more comfortable. “When is the party?”

“It’s this Saturday.” Angelina said. “And… I believe the style is masquerade, so we have to think of what to wear.” Ciel nodded then.

“Thank you for telling.” Angelina then looked to Alois and smiled softly.

“I think you can come with us too, Alois. If you’d like.” She suggested out of politeness, and also because she didn’t think it would be bad to bring the boy. Someone had to keep Ciel company while the adults were having their fun.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Alois said with a wide smile. “I’ll take you up on this invitation.” The two boys looked at each other then. Only the two of them knew that something was definitely off about this, but this could also be Ciel’s chance to investigate on his own. Still, the boy felt like he was wandering into the lion’s den. But would that stop him?


	10. Chapter 10

It was the night of the party. Hundreds of people attended the party. It was almost like one of parties Jay Gatsby would hold. But what a coincidence, like Jay Gatsby who held these parties to search for his true love, Daisy. Sebastian was holding this party exclusively to meet Ciel once again.  
Sebastian greeted all of his guests, he listened to their small talks but his mind was still focused on searching for Ciel.  
_Where could that boy be?....  
_ Sebastian then saw Madam Red entering his mansion. She was dressed in a beautiful sparkling red dress, however, Sebastian didn’t see Ciel. He walked over to her and greeted her with a smile. “Hello Madam Red. I am so happy you arrived.”

“It is my pleasure to attend to your party, Mr. Michaelis! I’d say it’s more like an honor. Your mansion is just beyond glamourous.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Thank you, my lady. Say, where your little nephew? Is he here?”

Angelina gave a big sigh. “Sadly no, sir. That boy got himself sick again. I was so disappointed, but his health comes first. He said to make sure that I tell you he said hi.”

“I see. But that is alright.” Sebastian was furious. He knew that boy was pretending to be ill.  _Damn. I was sure his aunt would drag him here. What a stubborn human he is. Just like his past self…._

He didn’t tell his aunt, but Ciel was actually at the party. Well, not at the party, but in the house. Only Alois knew that Ciel was scheming, he just didn’t know the boy’s entire plan. And as much as Alois was worried about Ciel, he stopped pestering the teen with his concern. He made it clear on occasions that he was concerned, but he didn’t bother Ciel with it, because Ciel wouldn’t listen anyway.

He snuck into the house, dressed to not be recognized. It was Alois’s idea to dress Ciel like a girl, and although the boy hated it, when he saw the end result… He had to admit that it was a good idea. Well, at least his friend knew what he was doing. Alois brought in a dark grey gown made of some sort of shiny material, but not glossy. It hung from a single black choker around Ciel’s neck to which it was attached by strings with diamonds on them. The strings went over the chest and showed the top half of it. Honestly, the dress was really promiscuous, what with the way pooled at his lower back. But it was made to be that way, and it was a good thing it fit Ciel because if it were bigger, than the boy’s butt would be all in the open since it wasn’t a body-fitting dress and stayed on him only thanks to the choker. Ciel did not want to know to what occasions Alois wore this dress and what he did in it, and with him, but he had no other options.

His feet were clad in black, heeled sandals which tied around his ankles with black silk ribbons and sported black bows in the back. Perhaps the biggest part of his disguise was the black, straight-haired, shoulder-length wig with bangs styled to be so long they covered the eyes. Alois also made sure to contour Ciel’s face in a way that would made his features sharper all the while more feminine. They would match his thin physique. And the finishing touch were the chain ear clips and a small clutch that could be worn as a purse as well.

Ciel took a cab close to Sebastian’s house. He got out near the corner of the manor’s grounds. Taking off the heels, he held them with his teeth while proceeding to climb over the fence. It was a piece of work, but he managed to get to the other side and not injure himself or damage the dress. He ran to the manor and put his shoes back on only when he reached it. From there, he got staff entrance and pretended to be looking for the bathroom, that is if anyone asked him, but they didn’t.

His mind told him to look in Sebastian’s private study, but his gut told him to go to the library and for some reason his legs followed the gut feeling while Ciel wondered in the back of his mind why he was wasting time. And when he slowly stepped through the library and scanned the book shelves and the books, he still thought he should just turn around and hurry to find the study. And when he picked up a book that somehow did not look much different from all the others but still caught his eye, he still was mentally slapping himself. And when he flipped the pages, he was still internally frustrated, but then… His eyes widened. “Wh...at?”

A book about England’s criminal underworld in the 18th century is what it was. And at first, it made no sense to him… Until he happened upon a certain photograph he couldn’t imagine ever coming upon even in wildest dreams. “Vincent Phantomhive… The Queen’s Guard Dog until 1885… Photographer… Pitt.” Suddenly, his mouth and throat felt dry. _Is this some sort of joke? What the… What the fuck is this!?_ Ciel flipped to the next page and felt his blood run cold. On the next page was a picture of a tall, dark man and a teenager. It looked like it was taken for a newspaper. The title above it was “The Queen’s Guard Dog is still stalling with the investigation. After all his previous successes, will there finally be a case that will go unsolved? What are the citizens of London, and England, to do?”

He felt like he was going to tremble. Honestly, if the book fell and made noise, Ciel was too shocked to care if anyone heard. But then a thought popped into his head and he knew what he should do. Hecticly, he rummaged through his purse for his phone. The first few pictures he took were of the photo that looked like his father, then a few of the photo that looked like Sebastian and… himself. Impatiently, he flipped through the book to see if he’d find anything more that would tickle his nerves. He found no more faces he recognized. _Should I or should I not take the book?_ Ciel pondered, then decided. _No, I should not take the book._ Closing it and putting it back into place, he put his phone back and hurried out of the library. Inside, a storm of turmoil was brewing and he had to get out of the manor as soon as possible. In all honesty, if he met Sebastian or, God forbid, his aunt, he didn’t think he’d be able to bear it.

Sebastian felt a strange presence upstairs from his office. He then excused his conversation with his guest and then headed upstairs. As he got closer, he recognized it and a dark smirk appeared on his face. He finally got upstairs and saw a figure quietly tiptoeing through the hall. Sebastian chuckled to himself.

_So you did come~ But why dress up as a Robin?~ Oh young master~ I thought everything changed about you but I guess not~ You still like to cosplay as women~_

Sebastian decided to play along. He then walked over to Ciel. “Excuse me my dear. But what are you doing upstairs? You do know it is quite rude to search through other people’s homes.” Sebastian said while chuckling. “But no matter. I shall take you downstairs, my dear.”

He jumped, sucking in a breath. A shudder ran down his back upon being discovered by the very person he dreaded the most. Swallowing, Ciel forced himself to appear more calm. “Excuse me...” He answered, and was shocked how his voice actually gained more femininity and softness to it. Like he was… a real woman? But this was not the time to review his own acting skills. “I was looking for a bathroom after all of that wine I consumed… But it is time for me to go now. Excuse me.” He said and hurried on his way once more, his step quick and fast and certain, as if he knew how to wear heels all his life.

Sebastian grabbed his wrist. “Now dear. The party has just started. What is the rush. Forgive me for frightening you. Let us go downstairs.” Sebastian took his hand and led him downstairs. “I want to make sure each and every one of my guests has a great time. A beautiful lady such as yourself must enjoy the party.”

Ciel kept his head just a little lowered. It was a good thing that the wig was cut to cover the top half of the face. And with the skillful contouring, his face was really not easily recognized. He wasn’t yet getting vibes off of Sebastian that the man knew who he was, but he didn’t doubt that the man was a lot more smart than he was letting on. But he didn’t want to meet his aunt, because she knew him the best. “Please.” He said, swallowing softly. “I _really_ need the bathroom.” He removed his hand from Sebastian’s and turned away, moving on through the crowd to leave the main hall. He hoped that Sebastian would get the hint that *the lady* was not trying to be shy when saying she needed the bathroom and thus got lost, but ACTUALLY needed the bathroom.

Sebastian chuckled. He knew Ciel was faking it, but he wasn’t going to let this boy slip through his fingers this time. He will keep Ciel here till the party ends. Or maybe, even keep him for the night~

“Well, let me escort you to the bathroom, my lady.” He then took his hand and led her to the bathroom. “I will be waiting for you my dear.” He pushed her into the bathroom and closed the door. Good thing that bathroom didn’t have any windows for Ciel to escape. Eventually the boy will have to come out and Ciel will have to come to him to the dance floor.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Damned obsessed bastard!_ Ciel wanted to stomp his foot onto the floor in frustration. Huffing, he took hold of his chin and began to think on what to do. _Well… Since I am in a bathroom… I may as well use the toilet._

He opened the door and stepped out. Seeing Sebastian, the lady acted surprised. “Wh-why.... Did you stand under the door?” She began to inch away. “That is… not just impolite but also… very creepy!”

“I know it is quite rude of me, but you seem new around here. And I can tell you are very shy. As a gentleman and the one hosting this party, I want each and everyone of my guests to be as happy as comfortable as they can be. Now then, my lady. Let me take you downstairs.” Sebastian took a hold of his hand and dragged him down the stairs. He wondered why Ciel came disguised as a girl and why he was lurking around his manor. Something must be up. This boy was up to something, good thing he caught it. Now he can be more well aware of the boy’s schemes and tricks.

They arrived downstairs. Some of the guests were dancing, mostly the couples. Sebastian smirked as an idea appeared in his head.

_This should be a fun idea…_

He then turned to Ciel and gave him a sweet smile. “My lady, if I may request something. It would be an honor if I asked for a dance. Would you care to dance with me?” Sebastian bent down a bit while offering a hand, hoping he can get Ciel to accept, if not, he’ll just force and drag him to the dance floor.

Ciel swallowed softly. He slowly reached to accept but then his phone rang and he froze. He took it out of his purse and saw that it was Alois. _Thank god!_ “Excuse me.” He said and answered the phone. Bringing it to his ear, he hurried to get off the dance floor and through the crowd. “You have no idea what you saved me from.”

“Yeah, I somehow had this dreadful feeling and decided I should check up on you.” Alois answered.

“Well, it is very well timed.” Ciel continued walking with a quick step and since he was on the phone he doubted Sebastian would disturb him. “Now tell me something scary so that I have a reason to leave.”

“I, your boyfriend, was hit by a car.” Alois blurted out right away, then a shit-eating grin spread over his face. He knew Ciel would hit him for it if he could.

Ciel feigned shock. By now, he was out of the manor and at its front where the cars were parked. Some belonged to the guests, some were hired as service. Ciel came up to one of the latter and spoke to the driver while still being on the phone. “I live not far from here. Same neighborhood, but I have to get home very quickly! Could you please drive me there? I will pay you with an extra tip, just please get home quickly!” The driver, at the sight of a dainty, delicate lady who was pleading in such a sweet voice could not say no. He got out and opened the door for Ciel. Ciel smiled, a tiny bit out of breath from running on heels and talking quickly on the phone. He nodded in gratitude and sat inside the car.

The entire ride home he was anxious. What if Sebastian caught up to the car like he did that time with the burglars? But that didn’t happen, thankfully. The car stopped in front of the house and Ciel said. “I will run into the house and get the money. I don’t have enough with me in the purse. I’m sorry, but please, wait.” He ran into the house quickly, and returned within three minutes. Alois came out to greet him, but Ciel was in such a hurry the boy just stood there and waited. After paying the chauffeur, Ciel returned into the house and the car drove off. “Whew!” He let out loudly as he took off the heels.

“Wild night?” Alois asked with a smirk. “Get what you wanted?”

“You have no idea how you saved my life,” Ciel said, still a bit out of breath. “And yes. Actually, I found something really confusing and now I have to do my own research into it, but it’s a start.” He remembered the title and the author, now he just had to check the authenticity of the book and the photos in it.

A glass hit the wall and shattered into millions of pieces. Sebastian was pissed. Ciel managed to get away from him yet again. He had never shown this much anger ever in his life. He was a mess, like he was drunk, well, he had been drinking a lot, alcohol really had no effect on demon, but he had gone through a whole case of wine and was in a complete messy drunk demon.

Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore. His fangs were showing, pupils slitted, eyes glowing red, his shirt was half unbuttoned. What was going on with him? He had never put himself down so much. Sebastian was able to do and achieve anything he had wished, but why was he so helpless this time? Ciel was a easy target, but he still couldn’t do anything.

He realized he could not have Ciel to himself with human actions, but maybe with demon actions...He would definitely be able to….

Angelina came home tipsy and happy. “Oh Ciel, you have no idea what you missed~” She said with a bit of a slur. Alois chuckled softly.

“Ma’am, you certainly had fun.” He mused.

“I sure did.” She said as she took off her heels, then swayed a tiny bit and made her way up the stairs to her room. She wanted to shower and fall into her bed. Ciel watched her with a smirk and a small shake of his head. His aunt looked younger when she was having fun. But then his smile saddened a little. If she knew even some of the things he did… She wouldn’t be having that fun. Sighing, he exchanged a look with Alois and the two boys then went back upstairs to their own rooms.

Ciel started his detective work the next day. He spent hours behind the computer, researching the book and its authenticity. He read up on its critiques, recognitions, and awards. He checked up on the people who awarded it and critiqued it. He checked the author himself. Finally, when everything seemed to check out, he began to research the photos. And it took just a few clicks on the websites and pages for him to get into the history of England’s Guard Dogs, the Phantomhive family being the most prominent for holding the title for generations. And the most disturbing thing was that he found more pictures of the family members, whom he all recognized to be people from generations right before his. The people he saw in photos of the 19th century… He saw them in photographs from just a few years before his birth. Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive in the old photos? They were his parents. And that photo of the boy and the tall man, that was him and Sebastian. The more he looked and read, the more he thought he was losing his mind. He felt so overwhelmed he thought he began acting unlike himself. His mind swam, he felt exhausted. Rubbing his face, he got up left the computer to get himself a pill to calm and then plopped into bed. When he just finished researching the book and the people for its authenticity, he thought he’d get the author’s phone number or email and contact the man to ask about that particular thing with the Phantomhives in his book. But after doing his own research into the history… He just couldn’t do it. He needed a long nap to process everything and he thought that if anything kept him from getting that sleep then he was going to explode and react in ways he would greatly regret and would have extremely hard time explaining the reason for. So for now… Sleep. That was his solution. Just a few hours, and then he’d have a plan on how to proceed after his discovery of a lifetime.

Perhaps, the biggest question was, how did he or anyone not know this part of the Phantomhive family history? Was this some sort of effect of a scientific theory in which people believed that there were parallel universes and humanity occasionally jumped from one to the other, and that’s why some little things could be different from how they were remembered? Or, was this some sort of dark family secret? Same last name, same first names, same appearance… This could not just be a coincidence and it wasn’t just internet bull shit, there were books written on that part of the 19th century and the Phantomhive family of that time was mentioned in more than one of the books, Ciel just got to hold and see only one of those few. And… Why did Sebastian have it? And if they seemed as famous as all those history websites with seemingly credible sources said them to be, then why did Ciel never hear of those important ancestors? Could it be… That even his own family in this century didn’t know? And then… Why was Sebastian in that photo? There wasn’t much information on him, if any at all. Ciel just saw him in a picture together with a boy that looked like himself. There was no information on that man but if he’s Sebastian’s ancestor then he is somehow connected to the Phantomhives of that time, question is, how? And, if he is connected, and he knows what Ciel doesn’t, is that why he so insistently pursued the boy? Or, is he some sort of psycho thinking he is that man and trying to bring some sort of sick fantasy of his into real life with Ciel because Ciel looks like the boy in the picture? He didn’t yet know that that boy’s name was also Ciel, for now he just know that the boy was captioned as the Queen’s Guard dog. More than that, that Ciel wasn’t this one’s ancestor, he was this one’s past self. But what the fuck is reincarnation? Ciel wasn’t even having as much as an inkling of an idea to consider that possibility. And more than that, he would never even try thinking that the Sebastian he knows now is the exact same man in that picture. Not a descendent, but the exact same man.

As Ciel was about to hit the hay, he suddenly felt a shadow on him. He turned around and saw Sebastian, looking like a complete mess. But what was really scary was that his eyes were glowing red…

Sebastian grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him closer while using his other hand to cover his mouth.

“You are coming with me….I need to discuss some things with you….Don’t worry...I won’t do anything bad and you will be brought back home safely…”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos! We really appreciate it and hope that you continue to keep doing so! It really motivates us to continue working on it! 
> 
> Also, I (Bannu) accidentally spammed a comment on the last chapter by accident and I would deeply like to apologize for that! My stupid big fingers pressed the wrong thing. XC
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He threw Ciel onto his bed and locked the door behind him. The boy was shaking in fear, Sebastian loved it. He loved it when people were scared of him. But that’s not what he brought him here for.   
“Listen boy, I knew that was you dressed up as a woman at my party. I know you you were searching through my office. But I want to know why you are staying away from me.

“You’re a freak!” Ciel said, crawling back up to the head board. “You stay away from me!” For the first time, he was acting angry in front of Sebastian, and it was aimed at Sebastian. He felt endangered but he wasn’t submissive. Now that was a lot like the demon’s older master. “And if you think you’ve got questions for me then I’ve got tons more for you! Why are you pursuing me? You went to my house all because I didn’t answer a text or call you or didn’t show up? You’re a grown man who owns a company and you know I have work, don’t you know what being busy means?” Finally, he was letting all of his anger out. “And why are you so obsessed with me? I don’t believe you if you say that you care about me because I sure as hell know a CEO of a successful company, or any CEO, has an entire list of priorities before they can even start thinking of meeting up with people for pleasure and not business.” Now he said it. Now Sebastian knew what Ciel thought of him.

“But I’m not done yet. I dressed up that night because you’re a freak and I don’t want to be found out by you. And I was not in your office, I was in the library. But guess what I found there? A book on Victorian England’s Underworld… With picture of my family and me, and there’s a picture of you in it as well. And I did my research, that book is authentic and a credible source. So explain to me how the hell my parents and I could appear on 19th century photos, with the people not just looking the same but having the exact same names, and then there was a picture of a man who looked exactly like you in it too. And what’s more, that man was associated with the Phantomhives of that time. So you explain to me that, bastard!” Perhaps finally the demon could tell the teen what he longed for Ciel to know this whole time, but… The boy was so angry right now it was clear the conversation will not go smoothly.

Sebastian suddenly began to chuckle darkly and then laughed. He looked like a mad man, almost like a _demon_. 

“You really want to know the truth? Let me show you something then.” He grabbed the boy’s wrist and took him outside. He put him in his car and then drove him somewhere, deep into the forest.

They finally arrived, at a dark old mansion. But not just any old mansion. A mansion that was very well known. _The Phantomhive manor!_

Sebastian got out of his car and opened Ciel’s door. “You will find your answers in here…”

He struggled as he was pulled. “Let me go! Bastard! Freak! Where do you think you’re taking me!?” Putting him into the car took some effort and he tried to break out again, though unsuccessfully.

He was seething, silently brewing in his own anger on his way there and he practically radiated those emotions. However, Sebastian would most likely just find it amusing for the teen to be so angry. Damn demon!

When they arrived, Ciel didn’t recognize the place. Perhaps because it looked abandoned and it was in the middle of the forest, the garden old and overgrown. “Where the hell are we? Did you take me here so you could kill me or do something sick? You think no one will find out? Well if you think you can get away, then you most definitely will have to kill me! But don’t think you will get away with it even if you do!” He wanted to say that if something happened to him, then Alois would go to the police and tell everything and there would be trouble because then there was evidence that Ciel found and that he went to the private investigators because he felt threatened but didn’t have enough evidence for anyone to believe him then. But he wouldn’t say that. Sebastian could do something to Alois.

“You will know where we are once we go inside.” Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s arm and took him in front of the door. He took out a key from his pocket and opened the doors. 

“Look inside and try to remember. This place is connected to you. And you will see why I’m so obsessed with you.”

Ciel struggled, pushed against Sebastian, but the man didn’t even budge. He was that strong. Ciel tried kicking him, but obviously it did nothing for the demon. Or at least it seemed that way. Once they were inside, Ciel was taken aback for a moment by how lived-in and well-maintained it looked on the inside. On the outside, however, it looked completely abandoned.

“What… Is this place?” Ciel didn’t recognize it yet. None of what he saw was making him have any flash-backs yet.

Sebastian snapped his fingers and the whole manor lit up with the candles. Even the chandelier lit up. 

“Try to remember closely. Earl Ciel Phantomhive, son of Lord Vincent Phantomhive and Queen Victoria’s watchdog. Or, at least Ciel Phantomhive, it wasn’t even your real name. You took that name in order to impersonate our older twin brother.”

He jumped a little in surprise at the candles lighting seemingly on their own. Ciel heard what Sebastian said while he looked around and then he stopped. His brows furrowed, then he looked at Sebastian with confusion and distrust. “What did you say?”

Sebastian began speaking, as a flashback started. “You have a past life. As the same person. You were born in the cold winter, December 14, 1875. Your parents were Lord Vincent Phantomhive and Lady Rachel Phantomhive. You even had a twin brother, who’s real name was Ciel Phantomhive. You all lived peacefully together, but one day, on your 10th birthday, your manor was invaded, your parents were killed, you and your twin brother were captured, and the mansion was burned to ashes. You and your brother were bought by a cult, and you were taken there. You both were raped, abused to impure your souls.” 

“On one dark night, a ritual was being made in the cult. Your brother was the sacrifice, and he was stabbed. There you screamed in agony, summoning me, your brother’s soul was the key for me to cross into this world. You formed a contract with me, that I would help fulfil your revenge on those who caused harm to you and your family and in exchange I would have your soul. That day, you became my master and I became your faithful servant. However, you took your brother’s name, Ciel Phantomhive and that became your permanent name in order to hide the weak second child you were. From that point forward, you became the Earl, the founder and owner of the Funtom Company, the Queen’s Guard Dog. But four years later, you fulfilled your revenge, you gave your soul to me and I had consumed it.” 

“But I continued to live on Earth, Hell was too boring to continue residing in. I deciding two centuries later I would start a business and live among the humans. It was peaceful, seeing humans play around, however I still felt a bit of boredom. However, you came back into my life! My dear little lord. I don’t know how! I just couldn’t let go! I don’t know if this is a dream or a nightmare. But in all reality this is the real deal. A curse or a gift, I do not know. A creature like me doesn’t even know what the hell is even happening.”

Ciel didn’t believe it at first. He wanted to scoff, snort, laugh and say what a load of bull crap that was. But the more Sebastian spoke, the more the teen felt like somehow those words were true. Somehow, something within him just decided to accept that story. And he didn’t know why he couldn’t make himself question it. Was Sebastian using some sort of hidden persuasion technique? A play on words and the things Ciel already knew to psychologically trick him? Ciel couldn’t help the feeling of acceptance of the facts he was told and somehow he felt uncomfortable at the same time. Hugging himself with some nervousness, the boy slowly turned to face the man with his back. “This can’t be true. This… This cant.be true.” He repeated. And even though he shook his head, something inside him decided that it was.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled and slowly let out his breath. “So the man in that old picture… It is you, and the boy in it? Is that the… Supposed ‘real’ Ciel, or...” He grimaced for a moment. It felt so wrong to say ‘real ciel’. He was Ciel! That was his name! Who the fuck was this other boy and why the hell should he take his identity for anything? It suddenly made Ciel so angry but he managed to compose himself and finish his question. “Is that him… Or me in the picture… With you?” The more he said those things, the weirder it felt because it was as if he was accepting the information Sebastian told him. Not just accepting, almost believing. And he didn’t register himself believing in it, he just knew that something innate made him feel like the information can be trusted, but he hadn’t yet wrapped his mind around it. 

Sebastian came up close to the boy and grabbed his face. He stared at him with glowing red eyes. “Remember. Try to think harder. That in that picture. Is your past self. That man is me. Use that little of head of your’s. Look at this manor and think hard!”  
Ciel shuddered. He looked into those red eyes but something inside him told him to get back. So he pushed at Sebastian and got out of his grip. “I can’t remember anything on command! I don’t want to!” Can’t… Don’t want to… Ciel was confused, and Sebastian wasn’t helping. His breath as a little labored. Backing away from Sebastian, he then turned to face the man with his behind. And then, whatever his gaze fell upon, his vision began to blur and his head felt like it was swimming. His breath became more labored, but then, he felt like all strength was leaving him and his own conscious slipped away. His vision blacked out and that was the last thing he would remember as he passed out on the floor.

At first, there was just darkness. But then, flashbacks… Memory scenes like in a movie, some containing snippets of conversation, and there didn’t seem to be much of an order to these recollections. They all came in randomly and somehow they started coming back quicker and quicker. In his sleep, Ciel became confused and he wanted whatever was happening to him to stop. And though he wasn’t waking up, he was already telling himself. Or his subconscious was telling him. _That isn’t me. This is not me. I am me. That is not me. Even if it is my past, it is not me. I am Ciel Phantomhive, not him. I am me. And I don’t care about anything else._ His eyes snapped open and he awoke with a gasp. The first thing he saw was the ceiling. As he laid there, staring wide-eyed and panting, he finally came to a conclusion in his mind. _Even if all of that is true… I am me, and I will not change for anything._

Sebastian had caught Ciel in his arms before he collapsed on the floor. He took him to his old room and laid him on the bed. Sebastian watched the boy whimper in his sleep. It was like he was having a nightmare. He sat on the bed, not taking his eyes off of Ciel. He knew Ciel was regaining his memories, just what he wanted, however, he couldn’t brush off the feeling of worry. What if Ciel does gain his memories but still doesn’t want to become the old Ciel Phantomhive again? Why was Sebastian even going through all this trouble. He’s a demon, he already ate his soul, why was he so obsessed with the boy? 

Sebastian now thought if it were best to take him back home or keep him here. Ciel was still whimpering. His Aunt might notice he’s gone or something. No, he’ll keep him here till morning and then bring him back before his Aunt wakes up. He has to be sure that Ciel remembers everything tonight.

Propping himself up on his elbows after he was awake enough to get his attention off the ceiling, Ciel looked around the room. He recognized it from his memories. The memories of his previous life were now like old memories of his current one. Sitting up, he slowly shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, then looked down at the floor and slid off to stand on his feet. Huffing softly, he walked up to a window and looked out. Honestly, when he saw it again, he had to frown at the sorry state of the garden.

Sebastian came into the room with a glass of water. He saw Ciel staring out the window. He walked over to the boy.

“Sorry for the pain you might have gone through. I brought you some water.” He handed it to Ciel. “Now you must know why I have been so interested in you. I do hope you realize that.”

Ciel took the glass of water but didn’t look at Sebastian, and didn’t take a sip of it either. “I do, but the fruit of your efforts is not what you have hoped it to be.” He said that, then set the glass aside. “Even if all of this is true, I refuse to be whatever you are trying to make me into. That is not me. I am me. Even if that was me at some point, that is in the past. I don’t care about the past. I am me and I live for myself, ... and I am not going to go back to whoever that was for anything or anyone.” He pressed his lips together and then continued. “I have a life. My own, personal, real life. No matter how bad it can possibly get, I am not going to run away from it and who I am. You don’t get to come into my life and think you have some sort of claim to me.” He knew that perhaps what he was saying was harsh, but he had to say it. He had to make it clear. “I am my own person, I belong to myself, and if I ever change then it is going to be on my terms. I will never be the one who you are trying to make me into. That person is in the past. I will not be made into that person.” Perhaps it was now more clear than ever. This Ciel wasn’t reincarnated for Sebastian, a nostalgic demon chasing a ghost of the past without recognizing who or what was before him in the present. This boy was reincarnated for himself. This was about him. This was his life, the kind he did not get to live in the past. And if one thought about it… This Ciel Phantomhive, he was the boy that the past one did not get to be; he lived the life he did not get to live the first time around. This was his second chance first and foremost. And if Sebastian would finally accept him for who he is now, and stop trying to fit him into a mold that was no longer his… Perhaps this would be the demon’s second chance as well. On the one hand, Ciel was right that he was nothing like his past self, but on the other… He was living for himself, for his own selfish reason, and he wouldn’t give this up for anyone or anything… This boy actually was like his past self, but in a new, and perhaps better, way.

“I understand. I realize now that I cannot mold you back into your past self. However, you staying away from me is impossible.” Sebastian grabbed the boy’s face, looking at him with his glowing red eyes and grinning in a menacing way to show his fangs. 

“You Ciel Phantomhive are still a unique specimen to me. No matter what life you take, I will come after you and make you rightfully mine. Try all you want, but you cannot stay away from me. I am no ordinary being. You humans fear beings like me, and I will make sure you fear me till you give yourself to me.” 

“Now then, let me take you back home before you Aunt starts wondering where you are.” Sebastian spoke as he let go of Ciel's arm. 

But there was no fear in Ciel’s gaze. “You say that like you are afraid I won’t fear you. You say it as if you want to convince me you are something to fear, when really, you can’t make me fear you. The last time that I was and am going to be afraid of you was yesterday. There is nothing you can do to make me afraid of you because you need me that bad, and anything you try is just bluff.” He stated openly that Sebastian was afraid of him. “You cannot make me be with you. I will never be with you unless I want to, and I don’t want to. I am different now, and you haven’t accepted me for who I am even if you said you ‘realize’ it.” What a cruel boy he was. Then again, Sebastian thrust himself into his life and confused the child, made him scared and confused, and now he expected Ciel to allow him to be present in it. If anything, Stockholm Syndrome is not something Ciel Phantomhive would succumb to. Threats did not work on Ciel now that he understood that Sebastian himself was afraid; they were empty now. And the more force Sebastian would implement on Ciel, the farther the demon himself would be pushing the boy away. But trying to be nice would work either. Ciel knew Sebastian wanted to monopolize him, and it was not to the boy’s liking.

Sebastian chuckled then started to laugh darkly. “My, even though you say you aren’t your past self, you still have the same attributes. You are hard to dig into, hard to convince, and you still a stubborn little brat. Listen to me closely, you will become mine, Ciel Phantomhive. And when that day comes is the day I will go mad, become a full demon and claim you as mine permanently. I will not let you slip through my fingers. I could easily hold you hostage right now but this game of predator and prey sounds fun, and I have had any fun in the last two centuries.”

Sebastian then placed both of his hands against the wall to trap Ciel between. “You, my delicious little mouse are in for such a dangerous game. You have gotten yourself in trouble with the devil, and that was your past self’s fault. I hope you will be ready, because I’m coming for you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Please never stop! Me and Noble work very hard on this story along with keeping up with our Universities! So it means a lot when you guys comment and tell us how much you enjoy it!

Ciel looked up at Sebastian as he was trapped against the wall, eyes never leaving the other man’s. “Well then, there are only two options I see for this. Either, you kill me… Or I kill myself. Whichever one comes to be, you will not have my soul. It’s mine to do with as I like and I am not giving it up to a demon.” He was as stubborn as they come. And perhaps the worst was the fact that he was not kidding around. If Sebastian decided to attack and kill him, he might get spooked as a natural response but… He would not beg for his life. And if Sebastian decided otherwise, then Ciel always had the option of finding a way to kill himself.

Sebastian seemed angry, but this anger turned into a mad smirk. “Oh my precious little kitten, you are just being naughty. First of all, I do not want your soul, I had already consumed it once before. Second of all, I have no intention of killing you, and thirdly, I will not let you kill yourself because I am a greedy demon. I do not want my favorite plaything dead. I will keep you as my precious pet for eternity this time. I realized you came back to me for a reason, and not for your soul.” Sebastian traced a finger on Ciel’s jaw then to down his neck and then to his chest. “But for your body and heart, and I will make sure to claim them fully as mine. I will become your master this time and you will be my obedient little pet.”

Ciel’s brows furrowed and he actually looked a bit repulsed. “You’re sick… Seriously, sick in the head. But I suppose that’s to be expected of a demon, right? Now… Let me ask you something. Have you thought of this one thing? What if… I do not return your feelings? Not now, not in the future, not ever? Hm? I won’t talk to you, you’ll have to force food and water into me because otherwise I won’t be taking anything you give me, I won’t look at you, I won’t show any sort of emotion to you. I assume you also want to have sex, right? Well, you can have it all you want, but you will never hear a sound from me, pleasure or pain, and you will never get a reaction from me. No matter how confident you are in your skills. You know, getting yourself a blow-up sex doll might be a better idea then. No trouble at all and doesn’t require as much care.” Ducking, he slipped past Sebastian and started for the door. “I don’t care what you do. You might claim my body, but you will never have my heart and mind.”

Sebastian laughed like a mad man. “Oh my! How I missed you my little lord! You are in for a real treat. Don’t forget, I’m a devil, a creature from Hell. I know that doesn’t scare you, but don’t try to underestimate me.”

To Ciel, Sebastian was repeating the same thing. The man seemed like the cornered one. He had one plan and no back up plan, and he was nervous. That’s why Ciel was more than certain that true power in this relationship, whatever it was, lied with him. He was the one ‘wearing the pants’ at the end of all of this.

Coming outside, he went to Sebastian’s car and leaned with his back onto the door, hands in his pockets, legs crossed at the ankles. He waited for Sebastian to do as he said, take him back to his aunt.

Sebastian came outside, opened the car and got in with Ciel. He drove the boy back to his home. Before Ciel left, Sebastian spoke something. 

“I was your servant. I protected you from any danger that came upon you because you were my prey. So, I will continue to do the same, not as a servant, but as a predator I must keep an eye on my prey. And you said that you would kill yourself, well I won’t allow that. Keep that in mind…”

Ciel moved to get out but stopped when Sebastian started speaking. Looking at the man, he answered. “Well it seems like now you have to protect me from yourself.” _And trust me… You won’t even know it if I decide to do something to myself._ Opening the door, he got out and shut it. He was quick in his step to get into the house but after he closed the door after himself he suddenly felt so angry and irritated. Not even his own house could make him feel safe. _That bastard is going to pay… He’s going to pay!_ Ciel was so angry that he wanted to scream and tear things down. Who the hell did Sebastian think he was, letting himself into Ciel’s life like that and trying to control him?! To Ciel, he was still a sick freak. The boy knew he didn’t give his life to Sebastian but for some reason he really wanted to take it back from the man, as if Sebastian already controlled him when in fact the man did only when Ciel decided to allow it. And Ciel had done no such thing.

A sudden pang of pain in his head shocked him. His expression softened and his mouth began to open. “ah… ah… ah...” He could let out only that sound as his face grew red and he sank to the floor. His eyes rolled back and he passed out before he landed onto the floor with a thud. The sound jostled Angelina and Alois. The two went down stairs to look and the sight shocked them.

“Ciel? Ciel!” Angelina hurried down. Alois was behind her but as she tried to shake her nephew awake, he could only stare. Turning her head to the blonde in panic, Angelina ordered. “My phone! Bring me my phone!” At first, Alois was lost, but then he nodded and ran back up to find the woman her cell. She continued to shake Ciel and tears came to her eyes but then something made her gasp and still. Root-like growths bulged from the boy’s skin on his face and neck and then began to move in a worm-like fashion, shifting from one place to the other. A very faint, animalistic whimper sounded from him and she gasped, then exhaled sharply as a smile found itself onto her face and she fell back to sit on the floor, one of her hans coming to her mouth to cover it as she realized what was happening. Alois returned with the phone and blinked when he saw that Angelina wasn’t troubled anymore. The two stared at each other for a moment, then Angelina slowly took her phone from the boy and unblocked it. Instead of calling the hospital, she dialed another number. “Hello, Janice? Yes, it’s Angelina Dalles. It finally started… Yes. Yes. I will keep him at home for now but I need a place to keep him safe for a while. Really? Great! Then I’ll get to packing! Thank you so much!” She ended the call with a smile but Alois looked troubled.

“What’s… What’s going on?” He asked. Angelina looked up at him, then moved to get up. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said with a smile. 

“Everything is going to be all right. Ciel is perfectly fine, but… We will have to go for a while. He might even start school late after the summer vacation. We will stay in touch with you, but you have to go back home because we’ll be away.” Her explanation was sketchy. How could someone who just passed out and whose face was red be fine? It’s worth mentioning that the root-like formings under Ciel’s skin had retracted so Alois did not see any of that which someone put Angelina at ease. But since she was a doctor and Ciel’s aunt, Alois was going to trust her for now. He wasn’t going to forget about all the stuff Ciel told him and what to do if something happened. He would go to the police and Sebastian would be the first and probably only suspect, because Alois did not know what was going on but he knew that something just happened to his friend. For now, he just packed his bags and said farewell to Angelina while she tucked Ciel into bed. The last time Alois saw his friend before leaving, Ciel looked noticeably better and Alois felt a little more reassured, but not enough. He left Angelina’s home and went to hop on a bus to his place. Angelina in the meantime packed anything and everything of her nephew’s. She’d take the entire room if she only could, because with what he was about to go through...He’d need all the comfort the world could offer.

A couple days went by, Sebastian was back to doing his usual things. Right now he was playing with his cats. 

“You are such little darlings. Yes you you are.” They brought so much joy into his life, however, he wished that could have another pet. A pet human, and that human was Ciel. Sebastian seemed to just now notice that he needed to check on Ciel. He then got up, placed his cats on the sofa. “I will be back my sweethearts. I just have to run a quick errand.” Sebastian blew a kiss at his cats and then proceeded outside where he vanished to Ciel’s house. But suddenly he didn’t sense Ciel in the house, neither Madam Red. They could have gone out. 

Sebastian decided to leave and then come back to check later. 

However the next day came, there was no sign of Ciel or Madam Red in their house. And then the next day, and the day after that, and then almost a week appeared. Sebastian suddenly began to panic inside. _Where could the have gone? Don’t tell me that little brat decided to run away from me._

Sebastian was a demon. He can probably sense out Ciel anywhere on this planet, no matter where he hide, Sebastian would find him. He decided to sense him out. He eventually sensed out his soul. It was far out from the city, possibly a different place. There was no time to waste, Sebastian set to go to Ciel.

It was a cabin in a secluded area, right in the middle of the forest. It looked old, also a bit like in a fairy tail. Angelina was chopping wood when she sensed a presence, even before Sebastian made himself known. Gasping, eyes wide, she whipped around in the direction of the man and froze. “What are you doing here?” Instantly, she knew that if Sebastian showed up here, then it wasn’t random. No one but her and another person knew of this place, and she knew that the other one would NEVER give out the location to anyone. And Sebastian didn’t get here just because he was ‘out on a walk in the woods’. Right away, Angelina knew something was up and all the positive things she thought of Sebastian before were no replaced by caution and wariness. “Don’t come any closer!” She suddenly used a commanding tone on him, making it obvious that she had only protective, hostile intentions.

“Madam Red. It is only me. I have come to check on Ciel.” 

“How did you manage to find us?! I didn’t leave a note or anything! And why are you so obsessed with my nephew?! Are you planning to hurt him?!” 

Sebastian smiled. “Oh dear now. You see, your nephew is a special boy to me and I want to keep him safe. He has been trying to keep me away from him.” 

Angelina growled. “You are no ordinary being aren’t you. I sense you now. You have no soul, and I can smell hell all over you. What are you, a demon?!” 

Sebastian have a evil grin. “Oh my, a demon? I’m just one hell of a wealthy man.” He then turned his head to toward the cabin. “I assume he is in there? I shall go and take a look at him.” As Sebastian walked toward the cabin, a large axe shield the door. 

“I will not let you in. I suggest you leave before I chop up your body and throw the pieces in the river.” 

Sebastian laughed. “I am not afraid of anything my dear lady. Like I said before, I am not here to hurt Ciel. Just to check up on him.” 

Angelina growled and launched an attack with her ax at Sebastian. “LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!” 

Sebastian dodged the attack in a blink of an eye. “Oh dear, I wasn’t going to fight you but you leave me no choice.”

Ciel heard everything and when he just did, he jumped and froze. _Why would he do this? … No… OF COURSE he’d do this._ He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. There was no other way. The maturity stage he was going through was nearly finished but not yet… If he managed to wait a few more days, he would be considered complete and fit to join his specie’s society as an adult. A young adult, but an adult. And yet.... If this cost him his aunt, he would never live it down.

And then Ciel remembered something. When he regained consciousness in the cabin, his aunt gave him a little vial of something and said that if ever anyone discovers what he is going through before his transformation is finished, then he should drink the contents of the vial to kill himself. Those were the rules of their species. This time period was crucial to their kind, and if an outsider discovered them in the most delicate time of their entire life, then they had to kill themselves. They were at their weakest in this time, and only the most trusted could see them like this. If anyone else discovered them, it was one of the gravest insults and no one could live that down. And now that Sebastian was there, threatening his aunt and Ciel was certain he would not spare her in his unstable state of mind and emotion, it would seem that the boy would have to take matters into his own hands.

He took the vial and opened it. When Angelina saw the door open, she felt her legs almost give out. “No...” She exhaled, her hand shooting to her mouth as her face already began to contort in anguish. She knew what her nephew was going to do and why. And there was no way to go back now.  
Ciel looked at Sebastian. “You should not have come. But since you did come at this time, and you have delivered the gravest offense possible to my kind, I will remind you of something. Remember I told you I will die on my own terms?” He said nothing further. Closing his eyes and exhaling, he prepared himself for never waking up again, and downed the contents in one swig. Instantly, he felt sluggish. The vial fell from his hand and landed onto the earth quietly. Next was Ciel. He dropped to the ground with a soft thud and that’s when Angelina jolted. Next, came her loud cry to express her excruciating anguish. That’s it, he was gone. Her nephew, the child she started considering her own after his parents’ death, was gone.

What neither Ciel nor Angelina knew, and Sebastian had no way of knowing, was that the contents of the vial weren’t what they thought. Janice, the one who aided Angelina, was a kind of creature that had a knack for special ‘medicine’. Long before Angelina came to her, Janice suspected what Ciel might be going through with another creature. And she trusted her instincts. So she brewed something that would save Ciel from that man. It would make him appear dead like the poison that was expected to be in the vial, but its effect was different. This potion masked the soul of the consumer, no matter their species, from demons in Hell and on Earth. So even when Ciel would wake and continue to live, the one pursuing him would never be able to find him. The only way a demon would be able to know that the consumer was alive, was if they were to see the consumer. Otherwise, they would never be able to find him.

Janice had made this kind of potion for a few humans to help them break contracts. If they fell and appeared dead, and the demon could no longer sense their soul, then the contract would be nullified. Unless that demon later saw the human alive and well, then for them, this human was dead. Also, if such a human ever summoned a demon, the demon would hear the call but would not be able to sense who was summoning them. On occasion, the outcome was successful for the consumers of the potion. The demon left with nothing, tricked into thinking their human died, and the human continued living on to die their rightful death. Of course, many of those souls were then sent to Hell due to the sin of the contract with a demon, and there demons would discover it upon sight.

Those demons who figured out that someone was doing something to the human souls back on Earth, began to do their research and try hunting who ever could be coming between them and their contractors, but so far, no demon ever found the ones responsible for that offense toward them. Janice, and others like her, were extremely knowledgeable and powerful creatures. Their powers could be similar to demons, but each one decided what they’d do with their powers.

And such a potion required further testing. There was never yet an incident when the consumer of the potion made a contract with a demon. Those who summoned demons after concealing their souls were always killed by those demons due to the fact that a functioning human body ‘without’ a soul was unnatural and repulsive even to those kinds of creatures. However, if a consumer was to make a contract, the soul would still remain hidden… So how would that possibly influence the contract?

But all of that didn’t matter now. Angelina was convinced Ciel would never wake. She was dead certain that the contents of the vial were that exact poison that she was given to take during her turning period, and any other creature of their type in their species was, and will be. The only option that she had now was to call special services to take care of her nephew’s body. He could not be handled by human authorities. There were rules to follow now in taking care of his dead body. Well, at least he appeared to be dead. What he took stopped all of his life processes, basically stopped the time for him entirely. He was no alive, but also not dead. However, only Janice knew that. 

When Sebastian could no longer sense or feel Ciel’s soul. The boy was laying dead on the floor. He started to shake. How could he have let this happen? He promised himself that he would protect Ciel, even from himself. He didn’t think the boy would actually go and poison himself. Sebastian backed up against the wall. He refused to believe Ciel was dead. He didn’t know what to do. 

Ciel was dead. There was no use. But as a demon, Sebastian can wait for Ciel to be reincarnated again. But no, he was actually feeling disappointed that he lost this Ciel.

Angelina needed a minute, two, actually. She wheezed, trying not to bawl. After managing to compose herself just enough, she trudged up to Ciel and fell to her knees beside him. Leaning over him, she clenched her hands in his shirt and pressed her face into his back, letting herself cry some more. She was so distraught she had no energy to waste on being angry at Sebastian. Ciel didn’t have to come out, she was ready to fight the intruder till her dying breath. Yet he did it because he wanted to save her. Well, that was part of the reason, but the only one she could think of so far. Now, she’d have to bury her nephew.

Sebastian stood there, bangs covering his eyes. He was angry, disappointed and shattered. He couldn’t bear it anymore. He quietly left the cabin. It was pouring hard, he could have vanished in instant and arrived home, but alas the demon’s mind was blank. 

He arrived home and came in, soaking wet. His servants, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard, saw their master come and stood up straight. 

“Welcome home, master!” the three of them said. But Sebastian quietly walked past them and went into his room and shut the door. 

The servants stood confused and worried. 

“What is the matter with Mr. Sebastian?” Finny asked.

“Maybe he had a rough day.” Mey-Rin responded. 

“Best to let him shake it off.” Bard added.

Sebastian went out to his bedroom’s balcony and watched the ocean. 

_This world is cruel. More cruel than hell. Maybe this was my Hell. I’m being punished, I truly am. There is no point in being here anymore if this world is going to keep torturing me._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Be sure to leave a comment! We love getting feedback from you all! <3 It really motivates us to continue to write more for this story!

Angelina was so consumed by grief she no longer had a sense of time and space. But she jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whipping around, brows furrowed and eyes confused, she didn’t know whom to expect but her features softened at the sight of the one who made her nephew like this. Janice, keeping tabs on what was going on at the cabin with her own kind of abilities, decided it was time to come to Angelina’s side.

The two women brought Ciel’s body inside and when Janice made Angelina sit down with her and talk. By the end of it, the emotionally worn out Angelina had just enough energy to feel quite a bit sour about what Janice did without informing her. Oh how much pain and tears could be spared if only Angelina knew! But Janice justified her actions with the kind of creature Sebastian was and the danger he posed. Now, all they had to do is just relocate and keep on living. The demon wouldn’t find them, especially Ciel, unless he comes face to face with the boy or at least spots him somewhere. For now, Angelina had to calm and start devising a plan for where and when they would move, and how they would lead their lives on after this. The biggest question of all for her was if she was going to leave the hospital she built her career and reputation in and go looking for luck in another institution, or would she manage somehow? And what to do with Ciel’s school and work? And would his relationship with his friends be affected as well? Her main concerns were her workplace and his safety. After all, it wasn’t her who was going through the most critical time of their life. She passed that stage long ago. Now Ciel had to survive the changes it brings into one’s life, even after he had matured as a full-fledged Apgadnieks, that still was only the beginning of his journey.

A month had past. And in that month came dark days for the demon. He was a complete utter mess. Just stayed in his study, watched old black and white films, read thousands of books and even started writing a book about himself. 

But apart from that, Sebastian slacked off on his work. His employees could tell he wasn’t even paying attention. He came to the office looking messy, he was always cranky, and so scary looking, no longer his handsome self anymore. Sometimes, Sebastian would even call in that he couldn’t make it. He even missed three important meetings with other big wine sellers. Everyone began to grow worry for the poor man, what would become of him? 

At home the servants tried their best to cheer him up but Sebastian would suddenly yell at them to leave him alone and slam the door in their faces. He was being tortured, no, he was torturing himself. His mind was just Ciel! Ciel! Ciel! Ciel! He suddenly felt like this was all his fault. The reason why he couldn’t have Ciel to himself. If he hadn’t been so pushy, he would have had the boy. But no more. He was gone. Sebastian wondered if he would be reincarnated by now, even if so, it would take him forever to find him. Who knows, maybe he didn’t take a human body. Maybe he was born as a cat, a bird, a fish, or whatever. It would be impossible, even for a demon like Sebastian to find him. He could sense his soul out, but what would even be the point? He would go through the cycle of making the boy remember him, trying to get him to become close with him, it would just be complete torture. 

But he thought about it, if he saw the boy ever again in his new life, he wouldn’t hesitate to ravish him, claim him as his own. All of this was changing Sebastian’s entire being. He began to feel emotions he had never felt before; guilt, agony, depression, loneliness, and even sadness. He hated it. _To hell with that boy!_ He would have even complete a whole revenge plot against the boy for putting all of this on him.

Ciel and Angelina moved to a house outside of town, on the completely opposite end of where their old one, and Sebastian’s, was. Angelina continued working in the same hospital. Since they didn’t sell the house where they lived before, because it was where Angelina had built her entire life, she came to the place when work became too much and she didn’t have the energy to go to their new house. Ciel left Rose Blanche, despite everyone’s attempts at making him stay. When he was looking for a new workplace, Angelina stopped him and told him he should enjoy his time with his friends more and try living more as a teenager. “You will always have the opportunity to work when you become an adult. As much as you want to grow up quickly, I strongly advise that you take a break this summer. A REAL break.” Was what she told him.

So one day, Ciel called Alois. The boy got so excited when he saw the name on his phone’s screen and practically beamed when he heard that Ciel was alive and well. Since Alois was human, he had no way of knowing what Ciel and Angelina were. And definitely didn’t know what Sebastian was. Ciel asked the boy to meet and Alois agreed. For the sake of nostalgia, not for the time he spent with Sebastian but all the good times he spent there on his own and with his family, Ciel chose the book cafe as their meeting place.

When the two went there, they payed for a stay of two hours and went to pick their books. Then sat at a table and ordered some hot chocolate and cinnamon buns with cream. This cafe had some of the best desserts in town.

It was actually late at night when the two boys were enjoying their time at the book cafe, a nice Friday night. But across the street there was a bar and in that bar was Sebastian. He was sitting at the booth, on his 5th drink. All he could do was drink. He had been consuming so much alcohol over the past few weeks that it actually started taking affect on his demon anatomy. He finished his current drink and asked for another one. 

“Sheesh man, this is your 10th glass, how are you still able to sit up?” The bartender said while taking his glass. 

“Just hand me a glass already. I am in no mood to explain.” Sebastian grumbled 

The bartender chuckled while pouring him another drink. “Did you have a bad breakup or something, man?” 

“Let’s just say that.” Sebastian took the glass and chugged it down. “I just wish I could see his face one more time. I would take him home and ravish him on my bed the instant I saw him. He has caused me so much trouble, so much pain, yet I still want him…” 

“Oh so it’s a guy.” The bartender chuckled. “I’m sure you two can get back together one day. By the looks of it, you are so madly in love with him that you can’t bring yourself to hate him.” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Love? Is that what they call it? When you want someone so deeply? Is that what it is? Well, then I hate Ciel even more for making me feel something ridiculous like love.” 

“Hey man, today is a special day, I am sure you will see Ciel. He’ll realize how much he means to you. He should be lucky to have someone like you who is torturing himself to have him close. What does he look like anyway?” 

Sebastian tried to stay seated while not falling off from his chair. “Where to begin. He’s pretty small for his age, short, skinny, has the girliest yet most enchanting sapphire blue eyes, grey-bluish hair, and skin that is like peaches and cream combined. Cherry blossom petal-like lips, you name it, he looks like a mighty fine meal. He is like a doll almost, but his personality is too bratty and rough for his adorable appearance.” 

“Really, does he almost look like that kid over there?” The bartender pointed out toward the window at someone. Sebastian turned his head tried to make his blurry vision come clear and once they they were normal, they suddenly widened in shock. He could not believe it. It was Ciel! And next to him walking was Alois? So he had been reincarnated as well?! But that is not the point. It was Ciel, he was alive! Right there! Sebastian could not believe it, but how? He was dead, Sebastian couldn’t sense Ciel’s soul anymore. 

Sebastian made no time to waste. He slammed money on the counter, thanked the bartender and rushed out the doors.

The two boys walked together and chuckled. Alois was the first one to sense something and turned his head. The moment he saw a man with an expression of extreme focus on his face running toward him, the smile on his face disappeared. He pulled Ciel to be behind him, surprising the boy and pushing him back to the wall of the building near them to protect him. Such a funny reaction coming from someone like Alois, knowing how he was in the past. But this Alois is a bit different. Like Ciel, he is similar to his old self, but a lot healthier in the mind, and body. 

Sebastian ran over to them, however Alois saw him and shielded Ciel. Sebastian couldn’t believe it! It was actually Ciel! His scent was making him hungry for him like a madman. 

“C-Ciel. You’re actually alive…..I thought….I thought you were dead...You faked it...but that doesn’t matter! You are still here!”

Alois eyed Sebastian with high caution. However, a moment later, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What!?” He looked like he didn’t believe it, then he looked at Ciel and repeated. “What?” Ciel looked at Sebastian, swallowing and holding his breath without knowing it when he saw the man. Alois’s confused question broke him out of his little scared trance. His eyes moved between the two males, then he walked out from behind the blonde.

“I’m sorry Alois. Thank you, … And I’m sorry.” He said that, then looked at Sebastian and grabbed the man. “Keep your mouth shut.” He hissed to him and then began to pull Sebastian after him down the street. They walked to an intersection and turned the corner, then Ciel pulled Sebastian into an alley. The most obvious thing to say would be like ‘what do you think you are doing’, ‘are you crazy, don’t say that’, and so on but Ciel stopped himself before saying anything. He couldn’t say anything because Sebastian was poorly informed, actually, uninformed at all. And this was such an expected reaction from the man when he saw the boy. Of course Sebastian would approach. Stepping away from the man and turning to him with his back, Ciel huffed and ran a hand over his hair, then rubbed and held his face with both hands. _What am I to do? What am I to do? How do I explain any of this without revealing what I am? And I bet Sebastian can smell the change in my scent, I don’t smell human like I did before._

Huffing, Ciel decided he had to go ahead and do what he head to do. Sebastian revealed himself, so Ciel would do the same. Lowering his hands, he waited a moment or two. Then a shudder passed over him and an involuntary wolfish growl mixed with a whiner sound from him. Every Wesen made a sound when they turned. From behind, Sebastian would be able to see changes like Ciel’s nails growing into claws, light grey fur coming to cover his skin on his arms and neck. The fur did not stick out, rather it was smooth and silky, repeating every single curve of his muscle like skin would, making him appear quite well-groomed. His hair on his head did not change but his ears grew and changed shape to appear upwardly pointed and very much resembling those of a dog, though they remained in place. When Ciel turned, Sebastian would be able to see his face.

All of the boy was covered in fur. The most striking feature were his intense blue eyes. They weren’t dark sapphires anymore, they were light like the sky but there was also something icy about them. And they didn’t actually glow, but the shine and color of the irises made them seem so. Or perhaps they glowed but the daylight was drowning out the brightness of it? The only areas that appeared furless were the palms of his hands and the area around his mouth, including underneath the nose and his chin. The cartilaginous area of his nose turned brown and the shape altered just a tiny bit to resemble a dogs. His lips did not thin as would be expected of a dog wesen but did grow dark brown. The only thing that seemed to be missing was a tail, but there was absolutely no doubt that Ciel had dangerous fangs behind those lips. And a hint of them showed when the boy spoke. “I am an Apgadnieks. A husky-type Wesen.” 

Sebastian stood there. Astounded. He could now feel it. This Ciel was not human. He couldn’t believe it. He was shook, is this why Ciel was trying to act dead? Was he hiding this from him? Ciel looked almost like a wild cat, Sebastian tried to hold back a blush but he was still speechless. 

“I-I...have nothing to say….Ciel, is this why you were pretending to play dead? How come you didn’t tell me about this? Well of course you wouldn’t but how did this happen? How did this come to be?”

“Actually… My aunt and I were tricked as well as you. I was supposed to die when I drank the contents of that vial. Those are the rules of our kind while we go through our maturity process of becoming a full-fledged wesen.” Ciel began to explain. Due to his current form, his voice gained a bit of a growly note to it. “I was ready to die that day in order to save my aunt from a fight with you… Which she would have lost but would have gone down trying to stop you to her last breath. However, instead of poison, we were provided a potion that hides the consumer’s soul from demons. If the soul is pure, it will not be discovered by demons until it passes on. If it was tainted however, when it gets to hell, it will be once more discovered. But in life, no demon can find me or know that I am alive other than physically seeing me. Even as we stand like this… You can not sense my soul, can you? … This is how humans are with one another. Us wesen are like that too. We cannot sense each other… Other than for being very close to one another. … What do you, someone who is used to sensing out souls anywhere in the world, think of this sensation?”

Sebastian stood there quietly for a few moments. But he suddenly grabbed Ciel, and shoved him against the wall, staring at him directly in the eyes. 

“If I can’t sense your soul, then I will make sure you are close to me as possible. And plus” Sebastian gave an evil grin. “I have to punish you for the suffering you caused me. You are far more difficult to handle than your past self. I love it. I really do, but I am still angry about it.” Sebastian’s eyes glowed red.

“Then I suppose you will have to continue being angry.” Ciel told him. “Because I do not intend to give up my life.” He stared straight into Sebastian’s eyes. “You either accept my conditions and be in my life that way, or I will leave to a place where you will never find me ever again. I advise you to consider your next decision and words wisely as the only reason you saw me today was by accident.” 

“Ciel, I am not letting you go. I am beginning to suffer so much when you aren’t around.” Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hand and put it against his chest while squeezing it tightly. “If I can no longer sense where you are then I am willing to beg for you to let me be by your side. If I don’t, I might as well destroy this whole world if I wanted to. I am a demon after all, and we will tend to rip anything to pieces if we cannot have something we desire.”

“Sebastian, I want you to realize something.” Ciel said, looking at the demon. “I know you demons are manipulative. The knowledge I have from my past life with you, combined with my experiences in general in this life, have taught me to see right through you. You cannot manipulate me into doing what YOU want. Since I am the master in this relationship, then I am the one who decides how it’s going to be.” Finally, he admitted that they were bound to be together, but once more, he was assuming his position of control. And that would be all fine but… Calling the contract a ‘relationship’? His words sounded more like a couple who is into BDSM would say. Then again, they didn’t have a contract anymore, so all they had was a relationship. But he was still going to be the master… Ah, confusing, but at least it was something for the demon. 

Sebastian bowed to Ciel and took his hand. “Yes my lord...I am very grateful you have accepted me. I shall follow your every order, protect you with my life, and never shall leave your side.” And with that Sebastian kissed Ciel’s hand. Finally, at long last he had Ciel by his side. His old master, once again a servant, or perhaps more than just a servant….


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Here is chapter 14! Please leave comments and kudos!!
> 
> Update: We won’t be posting a new chapter for 3 months. We will be back in February with a new chapter! See you all then!

About four days have passed since that encounter. Despite Sebastian’s constant attempts to present at all times with Ciel or tries to coax or ‘threaten’ Ciel into moving in with him, the boy rejected the demon each time. Sebastian would have to learn self-control and accept the fact that not only could he no longer sense Ciel anywhere he wanted, but also they were not going to have a contract, if he wanted Ciel to continue allowing him to be present in his life.

Ciel was very protective of his private space and personal time. He no longer needed Sebastian the way he did in his past life. Well, at least not for the demon to take care of every little thing. Sometimes, Sebastian’s gestures were accepted and appreciated, but when Ciel thought that the demon was going overboard, whether out of habit or purely because he wanted to dress the boy again, cook for him, and all that, then Ciel had to order the demon down.

Most of all, Ciel kept in mind the delicate situation with his aunt. Angelina was now very much hostile toward Sebastian, even though Ciel managed to keep the two from meeting so far. But it was just four days up until this point, after all. Ciel had to remind Sebastian that the demon still had his human reputation and facade to upkeep with his wine company and all, and he wasn’t going to allow the demon to treat that part of his existence in the human world so lightly. Ciel would need Sebastian’s fame and power later. Because even though the two did not speak about it yet, the fact remained that Ciel’s parents died and it was yet unknown if the terrorist attack was directed at the public in general, or the main targets were Ciel’s parents and everything was made to look like they weren’t. Of course, the first option was the most probable and thus it was accepted due to the many other victims, and the case was closed. But no one claimed responsibility for that attack, even though it was clearly staged as a terrorist attack. Even if someone did claim responsibility, Ciel would still like to get confirmation for if it were just that, if there was something more behind the events of that forsaken day.

The demon and the boy haven’t spoken about that, but it was on their minds, and it was just a matter of time until Ciel finally would start making use of the demon to investigate his parents death and receive his final answer. It was more for himself than anyone else. He needed closure. Perhaps getting to the truth would do the opposite for him, but Ciel did not think that. Not knowing the whole truth, or not being certain that he knows the whole truth, was making Ciel anxious, and he didn’t even think that perhaps what he finds out it going to place him onto a whole new roller coaster.

Sebastian continued to get annoyed when Ciel tried to brush him away, but he had to calm and tell himself that this boy is more independent than his past self. However, Sebastian thought about what the bartender had told him. Was he actually feeling ‘love’ towards this boy or was it sexual desire? He was a demon after all, of course he cannot feel love but he thought about how much he yearned for Ciel every second of the day, wanting to touch his soft skin, breathe in his scent, just seeing the boy’s face would make him calm down a bit. He cannot discuss this with Ciel or else the young boy would throw him out of his life again. For now, Sebastian kept his feelings and desires hidden and just did what Ciel told him to.

One night, Ciel was sitting in the living room and sorting pears from the garden. The really bad ones went into trash, the more or less good ones were cut up and left for later to be made into pie, and the really good ones were left to sit for now.

The TV was on and he was absently listening to it as he worked, but then something caught his attention. The News were reporting that there was an explosion downtown. A woman in a pick-up truck stopped in the middle of an intersection and then blew up the truck with herself in it. All the stores on the corners of that intersection got damaged, and the victim-count for now is somewhere near 20. People in their cars got injured and people on the street. Ciel was certain that the number they released was lowered to not raise an extreme panic, but people don’t always care about the numbers as much as if something can happen to them personally.

What this incident instantly reminded him of was the event that took place four years ago: his parents’ death. He was a little transfixed before being brought back to awareness by the ringing of his phone. It was Alois. The boy was checking in on Ciel and after both made sure they were okay, they hung up. Ciel then saw that Angelina called him while he was on the phone with Alois, so he called her back. Thankfully, she was fine too.

Sebastian had heard and sensed the explosion. He turned on the TV and saw there was an attack downtown. He gasped and immediately called Ciel to check on him. The boy said he was fine. Sebastian sighed in relief and asked Ciel if he needed him, but he told him that he was alright, but before he could hang up, Sebastian invited Ciel to come over to lunch tomorrow to discuss somethings.

There was a bit of a silence before Ciel responded. “Alright. I will come.” With that, the conversation was then ended. Ciel set down his phone and sat back to ponder on a few things. Why could he not stop thinking about his parents’ death? Was it because of the similarity of the cases? Was this a start of an obsession?

The next day arrived quickly. Sebastian prepared a nice lunch upon Ciel’s arrival. The servants were relieved that Sebastian was no longer a mess, he was back to running his company well and managing everything. Since Ciel was arriving today, the demon was in a good mood. He even prepared his servants a nice lunch as well and told them to take the day off. 

As soon as he heard the doorbell ring Sebastian rushed to the door and opened it. There stood Ciel, Sebastian smiled, delighted to see his favorite little being. “Greetings, Ciel, so glad you could make it.” He gestured Ciel inside and he went in. “I prepared a nice lunch for you. Would you like to have it in the garden?”

Before Ciel could speak, Sebastian’s cats pounced on him. They had missed Ciel dearly even though they met him once. One of them purred and rubbed itself against his leg, another in his arms, and then the last one was on his shoulders. Sebastian chuckled at the scene. “Oh my, looks like they missed you.”

Ciel came inside and already was attacked by the feline affection. Even though he suspected they could smell that he was a canine due to him being a husky-type wesen, he was quite a bit surprised they didn’t seem to react to him with hostility.

He took a moment to pat the cats a little, then looked to Sebastian to finally answer him. “That will be fine.” The garden it is. 

“Right this way.” The two of them walked toward the garden, the cats were still clinging onto Ciel. Sebastian saw the boy laughing at their affection, it made Sebastian’s stomach feel ticklish. _What was this feeling? Was he finding this absolutely adorable and loving?_ Ever since he met the new Ciel, he has been surfing through new emotions and feelings he had never felt before. It was as though he was beginning to become human. Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and told Ciel to have a seat while brought in the food. He quickly went inside and drank a glass of water. He looked out the window and saw Ciel looking at the flowers. The fallen petals were dancing around him. _How beautiful!_ Sebastian slapped his head. There it goes again with these silly thoughts and emotions.

Ciel didn’t notice much of anything in regard to Sebastian’s strange behavior. After all, they weren’t spending days upon days together. When the food was brought out, the boy gently pried the cats off of himself and placed them on the grass so that he could eat properly. “Thank you.” He said out of politeness and picked up his cutlery. He broke off the first piece and placed it in his mouth to taste. 

Sebastian watched the boy eat. He monitored his every move, his chewing, his hands, his eyes, almost everything. He would take the boy up to his bedroom and ravish him right now but that would mean losing Ciel again. For now, he can live along with the relationship they currently have. However, if the demon could no longer hold in his weird emotions and feelings he might have to talk to Ciel about it. There could be a possibility that Ciel would stay away from him if he told him, but as similar it would be quite dangerous to not tell Ciel what has been going through his mind and body. 

Sebastian cleared his throat to start up a conversation. “So, is the food to your liking? I have been preparing it all day.”

Ciel’s gaze rose to Sebastian when the man spoke and he stopped chewing for a moment, giving Sebastian his full attention for that moment. He then finished chewing and swallowed. “Yes. It is really good.” He picked up his beverage and took a sip. “Thank you for your effort.” Putting another piece into his mouth and looked up at Sebastian, after a few seconds he asked. “So, on what business have you asked for us to meet?” Jumping right down to business as always. 

“Well, I wanted to ask you on how long have you been wesen along with your aunt? I am a bit surprised I couldn’t sense it out. You appeared human to me, maybe I was just too shocked to see you back to life or something. But anyways, if you don’t want to talk about that, we can discuss some other topics as well.”

“As many types of birds, reptiles, arachnids, amphibians, fish, bugs, and the such, so many there are types of wesen.” Ciel began to explain. “There are also wesen who are undefined by the general category and thus fall into the mythical types. Such as Krampus, Blutbad, La Llorona, Koschei, Hexenbiest and Zauberbiest.” He ate another piece and after a pause continued. “My kind in general is called Wesen to categorize us all, the name itself means ‘creature’. We have been existing along with humanity the entire time. Our constant form is the human one, but our true form is the one of our type, mine being a husky. But we all are humanoid in our true forms, we cannot turn into the same shape and size as the animal whose type we are.” Taking a sip of his beverage, he then finished. “All wesen have their own way of maturing. At first, almost all are born only with their human form. How we mature depends on the type.” 

“I see, this is quite interesting.” _Out of all the animals, had to be a dog and not a cat._ “Anyways Ciel, have you heard the news about a terrorist attack? Quite strange it would take place here.”

Ciel was silent for a bit after the mention of the attack. “The same thing happened four years ago.” That’s when things would start to seem nostalgic, before Ciel added. “The attack back then was in a different place though, but everything was the exactly the same and… My parents were killed by the explosion when they stepped out of the mail office.” One way or the other, history repeated itself. 

Sebastian widened his eyes a bit. He knew Ciel’s parents were dead but he did not know they were killed in such a way. “Your parents were killed in a terrorist attack? Do you perhaps know who did it?”

Ciel closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. He looked at the plate, then up at Sebastian. “Because it was an attack in which many other people got hurt and establishments got damaged, the case was closed as a terrorist attack on the public and not an assassination.” He took a sip of his drink and sighed softly. “But for some reason I feel like it couldn’t possibly be just a coincidence that it happened when my parents were there. They were important figures.” Pressing his lips together, he got an idea and looked up at Sebastian again. “I need to find out if any influential people, or anyone ‘of importance’ died or was injured in yesterday’s attack.” It was like an unspoken order for Sebastian to get to work. 

This gave a demon a delightful feeling as if he and his young master were doing watchdog work for the queen once again. He needed to take upon this opportunity. 

“Well, if you insist…Maybe we can go on an investigation to find out who killed your parents and if the new attack is actually linked to the same attack in which your parents were murdered. What do you say, we both work as a team to solve this crime?”

Ciel leaned against the back of his seat, looking at Sebastian as he considered the prospect of such a thing. “... The first thing I’ll need is to find out all the details of the incident in which my parents were killed. All official, and unofficial details. All the documentation work, witnesses, victims, damages, ones at fault, suspects. First, I need all of that. Can you get it for me?” 

Sebastian smirked, “Just that?....Why not just order me to find the killers right now? You know I am a demon.” Just like in the past, Ciel could have ordered Sebastian to find the thugs who murdered his entire family and burned down his home, but instead Ciel told Sebastian he wanted the thugs to come to them, Sebastian wondered if this Ciel would do the same, gather clues or put himself out to let the thugs come to him and that is when he can order Sebastian to distinguish them.

“I need to first find out if I am simply overthinking things and assuming there’s some sort of conspiracy. I need to evidence to show me if I’m mistaken or not.” Ciel explained. Even if there was someone behind all of this for some sort of secret reasons, Ciel wasn’t a target yet, but he will become if he pokes his nose around too deep. 

Sebastian was positively struck. Definitely another trait he still holds as past self. But Sebastian needed to take manners seriously if he wanted to help Ciel accomplish his goal as well as making the boy trust and come closer to him. 

“We can start the investigation right now. Do you have any files from the attack on your parents or a case that involves the attack?”

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, lowering it a little, Ciel sighed. He looked at his food and answered. “The only thing I have is the copy of the official closing report that says it was a terrorist attack. They gave it to me out of ‘respect’.” He looked up at Sebastian. “You’re a demon… I think it’s time you start recalling your old ways and get me everything I need and more that is associated with my parents’ case and with the latest one.” He didn’t say ‘it’s an order’, but… Ciel was definitely telling Sebastian to do his thing, whatever it is, the demon way. Basically, to be his true self. What could be better? 

Sebastian gave a sadistic smirk. It was the moment of truth for the demon. “I won’t let you down…”


	15. Chapter 15

 

A few days had past. Sebastian and Ciel continued to live their lives normally, however, the mission was now dropped. They were both on the verge of find who ordered the attack on Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Ciel has trusted Sebastian with this case and he wasn’t going to let the boy down. He had gathered up a few clues so far and was planning to show Ciel this evening.

The teen himself was anxious. Angelina noticed it and was a little concerned and curious, but decided not to pry just yet. Alois had been the most anxious since their meeting and then how Sebastian appeared and Ciel ran off with him and hadn’t contacted his friend ever since. He hadn’t heard properly from Ciel and when finally his friend called him and decided to meet, the boy felt so relieved he almost slumped to the floor. Of course, Ciel didn’t give many if any details at all of what really happened, but Alois was glad to hear from his best friend anyway.

Soon the evening gave in. Sebastian got a call from Ciel telling him that he would arrive at his mansion since the both of them did not want Madam Red to know they were meeting each other again. Sebastian welcomed Ciel in and took him to his office. He put a file in front of Ciel on the desk. 

“So far, I have found one important clue. The suicide bombers. The one that bombed himself, your parents and the others around one is from the same group of the recent bomber. They are wearing a similar a patch.” Sebastian pointed his fingers at the suicide bombers’ jackets. The two of them did have a patch of a weird symbol. They weren’t a part of ISIS or any other foreign terrorist group, no they were quite different. A new and unknown group. Perhaps that is why the case wasn’t solved since no one bothered to relate these two incidents.

Ciel couldn’t remember the last time he was this nervous about something. He thought his heart stopped for a moment when he saw the folder. Picking it up, he opened it and looked inside as he listened to Sebastian speak. “I’ll… Need some time to go over this.” He said an slowly turned to face away from Sebastian as he went to find himself a seat.

It took him no less than an hour to read through everything carefully, and then read through everything again. Once he was finished, he placed the folder on the short table in front of hi and sat back in the arm chair, one hand propping up and holding his chin as his gaze was cast downward but his attention was on his thoughts. Everything in the two cases was the same when it came to execution and the obvious-seeming victimology. The first thing that was obvious was the pattern. Now, the two people wore clothing with the same symbol. This was enough to convince Ciel to look further into the case.

When he was ready to speak with Sebastian, he got up and went to find the man. Once he did, he approached him and spoke. “Did you look into the background of those bombers? What made them join the group in the first place? Why they did it, how they did it. Did the symbol appear in any other crimes? What were they and who were the victims if they did? I need to know all of those things if I am going to pursue this!” He took a moment to breathe as he realised he was getting a little too emotional. “I need to know what I am dealing with.” There he was… The little detective was finally working his first case in this new life.

“As I stated before, I am still looking further into this case. I thought about showing you this big piece of evidence before I go deeper. Do not worry, just give me a bit of time and I will find more evidence.” 

Something came up in Sebastian’s mind. He had to ask, though it probably wasn’t true since there was not a sign of it but he had to ask. 

“Ciel, may I ask a question? Do you have any siblings by chance? Or were you an only child?”

“What?... No. Why would you even ask?” Ciel’s brow furrowed in confusion and eyes narrowed just a little. He was quite riled up by this discovery that there is a very likely connection between the two attacks and everything is may be much bigger than he thought before. Now that Sebastian asked that sort of question, he just couldn’t understand why.

“No reason…Just wondering” Thank goodness for that. If that were the case then it would have been an entire nightmare all over again. He just needed his ‘real’ Ciel and no one else coming between them...

He watched the demon, then shifted his gaze away and downward. Taking in a breath and letting it out, he then swallowed softly. “There’s still lots of work to do for this. But at least I now know that I wasn’t wrong to feel the way I did this whole time. If this is everything… I’m going to go home now.” HIs gaze moved back to Sebastian as he awaited the demon’s answer.

“Take a good rest. I shall call you when I do find more evidence.” 

And with that they both said their goodbyes and Ciel returned to his home. Sebastian sat down and ran a hand through his hair. It is so hard to control himself around the boy. Sebastian ached to touch his soft skin. He could feel his pants getting tighter as the more he thought about Ciel. He needed to focus his attention somewhere else before he goes crazy like he did last time…”

Ciel was so anxious on his way home. He barged into the front door and slammed it shut after himself. Angelina got surprised by the noise and came to see what was wrong. “Ciel!” She called after her nephew as he stormed by.

Nervous, she came to the second floor and knocked on his door. “Ciel?” The boy did not respond. He was curled up on his bed. He suddenly felt like he could be getting a panic attack and start hyperventilating, and the reason for that not clear to him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to just breathe until things began to calm. And then a thought passed through his suddenly clear mind.  _ I wasn’t wrong… This whole time… I was not wrong. Their death was not an accident! _

A couple of weeks passed. Sebastian and Ciel have not seen each other nor spoken. Well they couldn’t since they did not want Madam Red to find out. Sebastian was still gathering up evidence and he needed some time away from Ciel to calm himself down. He wanted to go and see the boy but it was best to stay low.

Ciel did his best to keep his anxiety at bay. Never before did he feel such crippling anxiety for days on end. Getting himself a part-time job at a bookstore helped ease his tension.

One evening, he was returning home when an arm pulled him into an alley. A hand was clasped over his mouth and another one held him. A gruff voice sounded near his ear and told him not to poke his nose where it did not belong. Hearing it made Ciel shudder. In a matter of a second, he shifted into his Apgadnieks form and the moment he felt free he whipped around and slashed at whoever was behind him with his claws… Except… There was no one. He panted softly as his adrenaline was still a bit high. He looked around quickly, but saw no one. How could this be? He was sure now that his attacker was not human. Getting his breathing in order and readjusting his clothes, he hurried on his way back home.

Once back, Ciel was glad to find that Angelina wasn’t home yet. He hurried up into his room and dialed Sebastian’s number. Holding the phone to his ear, he was still breathing a bit hard as he waited for a response.

Sebastian had picked up the phone and said hello. It was Ciel, his breathing was hard and Sebastian felt a wee bit of worry, but as Ciel had started talking and explaining what had happened, Sebastian dropped his phone and vanished right to Ciel’s room. He hugged the protectively and sniffed him. Sebastian growled, he smelled a different scent upon him, it definitely wasn’t human. 

“How dare someone touch you? I shall rip them limb from limb. I am so glad you were alright.” Sebastian checked Ciel for any injuries or scratches and let the boy out of his grip.

It was only the second time now that Ciel had instinctively gone to Sebastian for comfort and safety. Perhaps all was not lost. The demon only had to tread carefully, and then Ciel was definitely going to allow him to be near him, and will treat Sebastian the way the demon wants to be treated by his little master.

Ciel flinched softly in surprise, still quite shocked by what happened, but he relaxed when he realized it was Sebastian. He swallowed softly. His lips parted a little as he waited a little while to speak. “Whatever research you were doing… However far you got… I want you to keep doing it. This, what happened… It’s a sign that we’re working in the right direction.”

“I will. But, please be careful. If any trouble comes to you.” Sebastian put his hands on Ciel while looking deep into his eyes. “Call out my name and I will be there in an instant.” 

Sebastian realised his insides were starting to tense up. Right when he touched Ciel, he felt a knot growing in his stomach. And he was trying to fight his hands from touching him more. He wanted to stay away from Ciel as far as possible from making any ‘move’ on the boy, but now since Ciel was in danger, it was now going to be a big challenge. He quickly let go of Ciel and turned around. “I will see you later. Goodbye.” And with that, Sebastian vanished.

Ciel stared ahead where his gaze was connected with Sebastian moments ago before looking down and sighing softly. Before, he thought he’d come home and do some chore or something, but now he felt so drained he couldn’t make himself do anything. So he trudged downstairs, went into the kitchen and got himself the unhealthiest food they had in the fridge, and went into the living room to turn on the tv and waste his time away.

After the next days Sebastian arrived to Ciel’s house when Madam Red wasn’t home. After days and hours of researching, Sebastian came down with some important facts. 

“These bombers have a headquarters somewhere here in England. The last bomber was planning to kill the Prime Minister of England. And I looked further back in history. They attack important or extremely rich people. Was your father someone important and rich?

Ciel held his chin as he listened, gaze downcast in attention and thought. “... My parents had a toy company and their own factory. But their passion was charity. They involved themselves however much they could in providing for the lower class. I was told by the detective working their case that on the day they died, the mail office’s records show they received some sort of documents from a charity forum.”

“So, I guess the terrorists had two reasons. Not only do they attacks rich and important people. But they also attack people who do good for the society. I have actually researched about your parents. I had to ask just to make sure I was researching the right people. Their name was quite well-known. Their names appeared on many newspapers, articles and other things. So they indeed definitely had a reason to attack them.”

Ciel’s eyes closed and he pinched the bridges of his nose, letting out a heavy sigh. “Whatever reason they had… I don’t know it, but I know that I will never understand it. They took away the most dear to me people. I want whoever is behind all of this, the true person or people at fault… To pay with their lifetimes.” He didn’t want them to die. He wanted them to live however long it was decided for them to live, and suffer as they do. Nothing but a lifetime of suffering was what they deserved. And Ciel had a demon to help him bring that desire to life.

Looking at Sebastian, Ciel spoke. “Whoever is the one with whom all of this started… The death if my parents, the deaths of other people… I want that person at my feet. I don’t care if they are some member of a secret world-governing society for the most powerful of all humanity or if it is some lowly gang leader… I want them to pay. The one who was truly behind my parents’ deaths. Do you understand, Sebastian?” There he was… The old master.

Sebastian’s heart raced. His old master was coming back to life. Even if there was no contract, Sebastian would forever obey Ciel no matter what. He smirked, got on one knee and bowed. “Yes, I do understand. I will obey whatever you command.”

Seeing Sebastian bow like that rose a certain kind of feeling in Ciel’s heart, which he tried to suppress. The feeling of a sort of power. He stepped closer to Sebastian and brought his right hand to the man’s face. Sliding his index fingers under Sebastian’s chin, Ciel lifted his head to make him look up into his eyes. “You have already done so much… Without even a hint of protest. All you do is listen to what I say.” Ciel’s eyes then narrowed a little. “What is it to you if I get my wishes fulfilled or not?” After all, there was no more contract. Sebastian didn’t have to do what he was doing. Ciel didn’t know that it was the demon’s desire to be owned and used like before.

Sebastian gently took Ciel’s hand. “If I help you with your revenge it will be the same like old times. Oh how much I missed staying by your side, helping you fulfil your schemes. It’s what I truly wished. I realized that it wasn’t your soul I desired the most, but being by you, close to your body, helping you in every step of the way is what I always ached for. I am glad, at first I thought this was a mere nightmare, but it has actually become a gift. 

However, if it isn’t too much trouble. I would like to have a return of the favor for helping you after our revenge is complete if it isn’t too much trouble.”

Ciel’s brows furrowed subconsciously, a little , as he listened. By the end of Sebastian’s words, Ciel’s brows furrowed more and he looked down. After a short moment of thought, he looked up at the demon again. “What are you asking for?”

Sebastian stared deep into Ciel’s eyes, he knew what he was going to ask was risky and Ciel may leave him again but it is what the demon craved for and he needed to say it. 

“I want you to be mine. I want to be in charge of you. Have you all to myself. I want to embrace and touch your body, and be by your side. It is all I ask. Would you be willing to commit to me, Ciel?”

His hard gaze was on Sebastian. Looking away and swallowed softly, Ciel spoke. “We’ll see how things will turn about.” He didn’t reject Sebastian… But he also did not tell him ‘yes’ either. “For now, just keep going with the investigation. Dig deeper. I want to know with who all of this started and who else got hurt.” After giving this order, Ciel saw Sebastian out of his house.

When Sebastian left, Ciel sighed with a heavy heart this time.  _ The further I go with this… The less I can take it.  _ Ciel then shook his head quickly to clear those thoughts.  _ No, no! I can’t think that!  _ Inhaling and huffing, he turned and went on into his room.  _ This is important. I have to push through to the very end! _ Besides… He had a demon to help him out with all of this.


End file.
